Life at Pemberley
by RegencyGirl17
Summary: A sequel to Pride and Prejudice covering the early years of the married life of Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam Darcy. True love, new life, and tragic loss will all come to play in shaping the future lives of the young family at Pemberley and those dear to them. (Now continued in my latest story: Sunshine and Shadows.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: March 1814**

Elizabeth Darcy sat in the closed carriage next to her husband, as of this morning, Fitzwilliam Darcy. The wedding had gone smoothly, without any of her family disgracing themselves unduly. Now they were headed to Scotland for a month-long honeymoon. Behind the Darcy carriage was that of the other newlyweds, Charles and Jane Bingley.

Elizabeth glanced up at her husband, admiring his finely chiseled features but also a little annoyed. This was their wedding day and he had barely said a word to her since they entered the carriage an hour ago. He sat, with one arm propped on the window ledge, the other holding her hand possessively, gazing out the window in apparently deep reflection. Sighing a little, Lizzy shifted her position on the seat. Perhaps he was merely tired. She certainly was. It had been a long day after all, and they still had an hour's journey before they reached the inn where they were to spend the night. Her new position cramped her arm, the hand of which Darcy was still holding firmly. She attempted to withdraw her hand but he held on determinedly. Elizabeth decided it was time for some conversation.

"Mr. Darcy, you are hurting my hand," she said.

"It's Fitzwilliam," he answered, without looking at her.

She considered this response and then realized that during the pause he had slightly moved his own hand so that it still held hers but no longer pained it.

"Fitzwilliam…" She tried again to get him to look at her.

He turned from the window and fastened his dark eyes on her with a very disarming expression. "What is it Elizabeth?" His tone was calm but there was just a hint of a smile in the corners of his mouth.

Now she was caught, with no answer ready. "How far are we from the inn?" she asked as a way of gaining a little time even though she knew very well.

"About an hour. Do you need to rest? I can have the carriage stopped."

"Oh, no," she returned, glad that he was now paying attention to her. "I just wondered."

"I hope the ride is not unpleasant to you."

"No indeed although I might wish for a more animated traveling companion," she said, attempting to speak playfully.

He looked at her searchingly. She blushed under his gaze and he dropped his eyes and, looking back at the window again, said evenly, "I will converse with pleasure on any subject you wish my dear."

Lizzy sighed again.

Throughout the months of their engagement they had come to talk freely with each other, but now he was undeniably holding back. A sudden fear came over her that the Darcy she had first met was his true self and that the Darcy of the last few months that she had come to love so dearly was not. But this misgiving was shaken off with a quick shrug. No. Her Darcy was the real one, never very talkative, but sincere in everything he said. He had a passionate side. She had seen it in his eyes, felt it in his kiss that morning as they were driving away from the church.

She made another attempt at conversation. "I am looking forward to visiting Scotland. I have heard others speak of its beauties but always wanted to see them for myself. Many people, on being cross examined, can recount very little of what they actually saw causing one to wonder whether they were unobservant or so awed they feel they cannot do it justice with words."

"Both are possible," he replied. "However I daresay you shall have no trouble with either. You are one of the most observant people I have ever met, and I cannot imagine you at a loss for words."

"Is that a hint for me to be silent or a compliment, or a criticism for that matter?"

"It was an observation," he said with a smile.

She smiled back, she couldn't help herself. She was leaning against his arm and now lay her head on his shoulder. He twisted one of her loose curls around his finger. She lifted her face and looked at him.

"I love you," she whispered.

She had said all he needed to hear. He looked into her eyes and bent over her. His lips claimed hers.

* * *

The inn was reached. Darcy stepped out and assisted his wife from the carriage.

Jane and Bingley had alighted and were coming up. The couples made their way into the cozy dining room of the inn. After a light supper, Lizzy declared she was tired and turned to go upstairs. Jane followed her.

Darcy was standing by the fire with Bingley, discussing the route for the next day. His eyes followed Lizzy out of the room, although his mouth continued to form sentences about the weather and the roads.

The bedchamber was large and stately. Lizzy supposed it must be the best in the house. Darcy would not have settled for less. She undressed, feeling a gratitude to her husband for not rushing things and giving her time to adjust. She was sitting at the dressing table in her nightgown, brushing out her hair when he entered. She suddenly felt awkward and nervous. He crossed the room, removed his coat and cravat and sat down on the edge of the bed to remove his traveling boots. Lizzy watched him silently. He stood up and walked towards the washroom but paused by a window to look out at the still, dark landscape. Standing up, Lizzy moved towards the window. Darcy smiled at his wife. The moonlight fell on her face and shone in her beautiful eyes. He wrapped an arm around her. His lips caressed her hair and forehead. She looked up at him and laughed softly.

He frowned in mock anger. "What amuses you so Mrs. Darcy?"

"I don't know," she said honestly. "I'm just so happy."

Another moment, and he had scooped her up in his arms and carried her off to the bed.

* * *

The view was spectacular. The sun was rising like a giant ball of fire over the ruins on the hill with the purple mountains taking shape through the morning mists. Lizzy was glad she had gotten up early for this even though the March air was brisk and the mist chilly. She shivered slightly.

"You are cold," said Darcy. Even the view would not distract him from her for long.

"Only a little," she admitted. "But to look at that warms me. And this warms me still more," she said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She lent back against him.

They were on the second week of their honeymoon and halfway through their tour of Scotland. It was as beautiful as she had always imagined it would be, but now Lizzy felt that she had seen enough.

"Fitzwilliam," she said suddenly. "I want to go home to Pemberley."

He looked startled but not displeased. "Why?" he asked simply.

"I want to start to learn how to be mistress of the place. I, I want to see it. I am homesick for a place I have never lived. You never know how long it will be before I have… other duties and I should like to have a clear idea of how to manage first."

"I wouldn't have told you for anything," Darcy said, smiling at her with that look in his eyes she knew so well. "But I want to go home too. I am anxious about leaving Georgiana alone there all summer. Thank you for your frankness. We shall start for home tomorrow morning if that is agreeable to you."

"Indeed it is," with a bright smile. "But what of Jane and Bingely?"

"They will likely want to continue the journey. I doubt they are as eager to return to Netherfield as we are to Pemberley. In any case I shall speak to Bingley about it tonight."

"And I to Jane."

"Elizabeth… those other duties you mentioned. You don't think…"

"No Fitzwilliam. I am sorry if I made you think that. No, I have no reason to suppose that yet."

"Don't distress yourself dearest. I just wanted to be sure." He kissed her lightly to end the discussion.

Jane and Bingley, who had strolled to the opposite side of the hill, returned towards where they had left the Darcys. As they rounded a turn in the path they stopped and stood still, not wishing to disturb the pretty picture before them. Darcy and Elizabeth were silhouetted against the rising sun. Their foreheads were touching; their arms entwined. Jane caught her husband's eye and they shared a secret smile of happiness. They watched for a moment but the couple at the top of the hill did not move, so Jane and Charles turned away discreetly, down a different path.

* * *

Mrs. Reynolds!" Georgiana cried as she flew from her post at the window. "I see the carriage!"

"Now, now, Miss Darcy. No need to fly into a frenzy. Let us go down and greet the Master and the new Missus in a civilized manner."

Georgiana looked crestfallen but then, catching the sparkle of anticipation in the housekeeper's eye she smiled and hurried down the stairs. Mrs. Reynolds had been with the family before Georgiana was born and it was just her way of reminding the young lady to behave with propriety. Mrs. Reynolds was excited too.

The servants lined up along the steps, from the housekeeper and butler to the lowliest scullery maid. The Darcy carriage rolled up and stopped before the house. A footman opened the door and Mr. Darcy jumped out. A cheer arose from the servants. They couldn't help themselves. The Master had been missed. Darcy smiled almost boyishly. He held out his hand to Elizabeth who descended rather shyly. Another cheer arose at the sight of the new Mistress of Pemberley. Lizzy laughed in delight.

Darcy's eyes scanned the group for his sister. Georgiana came forward bashfully and greeted her new sister with a kiss on the cheek. She stammered something about how glad she was, even though tears of long pent up excitement, happiness and nervousness were threatening to choke her.

Lizzy studied her eyes and said, "Dearest Georgiana, I am counting on you to help me a great deal my first few weeks here. You see I am very new to my position and very nervous. Will you help me please?"

Georgiana could only nod with a shaky "Oh yes," before Darcy interrupted.

"What kind of greeting is that for an only brother?"

Georgiana turned to him and he held out his arms with a smile. He was so openly affectionate and so happy looking. She threw herself into his arms, wiped away her tears on his shoulder and laughed as he swung her around in his arms.

Mrs. Reynolds felt tears welling up in her own eyes and brushed them away hastily.

Mr. Darcy offered one arm to his wife and the other to his sister. The trio made their way up the steps behind Mrs. Reynolds who had offered her congratulations with a warm smile for Elizabeth and a hearty press of the hand for Darcy which said more than a thousand words. Their progress was slow for Mrs. Darcy stopped repeatedly to speak to this or that servant. Her sweet smile and kind words earned her the respect of her household without her realizing it.

* * *

When Lizzy collapsed into her new feather-bed that night she was asleep in less than a minute. It had been a long and tiring day, but she was content. The afternoon had been spent in getting to know the house, its routines and inmates. She had toured the building more fully than with her aunt and uncle on that first unlucky visit. That visit that had proved to be the best mistake of her life.

Elizabeth only stirred and turned in her sleep as her husband joined her an hour later. His chamber was just through a little dressing room, so it was possible to go from one to the other without entering any of the hallways. He too was asleep in a few moments, having worked hard all day catching up on business affairs.

* * *

The next morning Mr. and Mrs. Darcy rode all over Pemberley. They took the carriage because Lizzy was not comfortable yet on a horse. Darcy promised that he would teach her himself and that she would be perfectly at ease on a horse by the end of the month. He took pride in his stables of fine, well bred, mannerly yet spirited horses. Every other morning, he spent an hour working with the grooms at training the young thoroughbreds.

The workers in the fields raised their hats and called out greeting and congratulations. Elizabeth marveled at the neatness and orderliness of the fields and the village. Darcy stopped to talk with the men and inquired of a little girl if her mother were better.

Lizzy realized more fully how much responsibility rested on her husband's shoulders. It had been forced on him at a young age when many young men were idling away their time in foolish pleasures and it had made a man out of him. He worked hard, and with a precision and regularity which would never cease to amaze his wife, who vowed to herself that she would be a worthy helpmate for him and run the house and do any other tasks which fell to her lot as well as she possibly could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: May 1814**

As she walked down stairs to breakfast a little over a month after her arrival at Pemberley, Lizzy suddenly felt quite dizzy and had to clutch the banister for support. Thinking nothing of the event she continued down to the breakfast room, where Georgiana and Fitzwilliam were already seated. Darcy got up and pulled out a chair for Elizabeth which she gratefully sank into. The food was on the table and when Darcy pulled the cover off the steaming dish of sausage Lizzy felt a rush of nausea and had to rise and hurry out of the room and down the hall to an open window. Brother and sister both jumped up in alarm at her flight and Fitzwilliam was by her side in an instant.

"Whatever is the matter Lizzy?" he asked worriedly.

"It is nothing dear. I felt a little sick, that is all."

"Can I help you upstairs. Do you need to lie down?" His anxious tone made Lizzy smile.

Georgiana had joined them by this time. She too, looked distressed.

"I assure you I am quite alright. Perhaps I won't eat just yet but will go upstairs and rest for a few minutes. I shall be well directly. No Fitzwilliam," as he made to see her to her room. "I shall go alone. You must eat before your ride to Lambton and I am perfectly capable."

Despite her protest, he refused to let her go upstairs unaccompanied and left her only at the door of her room where he sensed she wanted to be alone.

Lizzy did not lie down but paced the floor restlessly. She tried to tell herself that she really was just a little ill but there was a small inkling in the back of her mind which could not be pushed aside that sent thrills of hope and prickles of fear up and down her spine at the same time. She knew she must wait and see and not raise her hopes too high, but she had had several signs in the last few weeks and it was hard not to hope. Back and forth she walked until, with a shake, she pulled herself together and went down to see Mrs. Reynolds about the day's schedule.

At the foot of the stairs she met her husband, on his way up to check on her. Lizzy dropped her eyes as he took her hands, fearing she would betray her suspicions too soon.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked. Then he added with a sterner tone, "You should not be up yet. You look flushed."

Lizzy blushed still harder at this statement but felt rather annoyed at his tone. She tried not to show it and said cheerfully, "Nonsense, I feel much better and have only come down for a few minutes to see Mrs. Reynolds about the supper tonight."

He looked unconvinced. "You will rest if you feel ill again?"

"Yes, yes, I will. Really Fitzwilliam, you treat me like a child sometimes."

She turned to go but he called her softly, "Elizabeth."

She turned back reluctantly. He drew her to him and kissed her gently.

"You know I only worry because of how much I love you," he said. "I know you are strong and capable, but I must confess, any excuse to coddle you is most welcome."

She smiled despite herself. He had a way of making her do that. His eyes were like dark pools that one could fall into if one wasn't careful. He kissed her again, lifting her slightly off the ground. When he pulled away for breath, Lizzy realized where they were and gasped.

"But what if someone had come by?"

"I don't care who knows that I love my wife."

Lizzy pushed him away with a playful smile. "You will be late for your meeting Mr. Darcy," she observed. "If you wish, we can resume that delightful pastime when you return, perhaps in a less public setting?"

She was gone, and Darcy with a smile and a shake of his head went out to where his horse stood waiting, leapt on and galloped away.

* * *

Lizzy threw off the coverlet and staggered to the chamber pot in the next room. Kneeling beside it she vomited violently. Fitzwilliam, roused from sleep and thoroughly alarmed, came towards her but she motioned him back. As usual, he refused to comply. He pulled up a stool and sat beside her, holding back her hair. He rose to fetch a glass of water for her. When he returned, Lizzy fell into his lap exhausted.

He reached over to pull the bell which summoned Elizabeth's maid.

She objected weakly, "It's far too early to wake Martha," but he paid her no attention.

Martha came into the dressing room a few minutes later, looking disheveled and decidedly sleepy. Her eyes widened at the sight of Elizabeth on the floor in Mr. Darcy's arms.

Darcy spoke briskly. He was always like this in times of trouble, Lizzy realized, calm and collected after the first few seconds of shock had passed. Those seconds showed how deeply he cared, the following time, how much he could be depended on.

"Mrs. Darcy is taken ill," he said. "Wake one of the grooms up and have him ride for Doctor Reeves."

Lizzy waited until the maid had gone and then said meekly, "I am willing to see the Doctor, Fitzwilliam, but can't it wait until morning? I feel so silly, calling him here for such a trifle at this hour."

"It is not as early as you think," he replied. "The sun will be up directly. I shall tell the Doctor you did not want him if that will make you happy," he finished with a touch of irony.

"No, no." Lizzy smiled. "That would make it still more awkward."

"Can you return to bed now?"

"Yes."

She made to rise but he picked her up instead and carried her back. He lay down beside her and Lizzy laid her head on his chest.

"I love you Elizabeth." Whispered softly.

"I love you too." Still softer.

* * *

Doctor Reeves came out of Elizabeth's room with a broad smile on his always jovial face. Darcy, waiting in the hallway, let out a sigh of relief.

"Ah, Mr. Darcy himself." The doctor chuckled. Fitzwilliam had no time to wonder at the strange greeting. Doctor Reeves continued, "Your wife will be quite alright. Next time this happens I would appreciate it if you waited to call me until after 8:00. There is nothing urgent about the case. She just needs rest for a few months and…"

"A few months!" Darcy exclaimed.

"Yes. Perhaps longer, but as I was about to say, the morning sickness should be gone by then."

Darcy did not hear the last few words. He had pushed open the door and rushed in. Lizzy was sitting on the sofa against one wall, demurely sewing. Relieved somewhat, Darcy went over to her, knelt in front of her and placed his hands over hers.

"Mind the needle," she teased.

"Forget the blast… the needle. What did the doctor say? I was unable to understand a word of what he was saying. I had to see you."

She smiled and extracted her hand in order to place the needle on the table. With her now free hand she traced a circle on his palm with her finger. She spoke carefully. "Do you remember that morning when I told you I wanted to return early from our honeymoon?"

"Yes," confusedly.

"I told you I was not pregnant."

He was very still.

"As it turns out, I lied, though I didn't know it at the time."

He bent his head over her hands and she felt something warm and wet fall on them. For a moment she was frightened but the next he raised a face shining with joy. He laughed a little shakily. "I did not realize what it would feel like to hear you say that, even though I had been hoping you would."

"You are happy then?"

"Yes! And you?

"Yes, oh yes!" She was laughing and crying with him now.

He rose, lifting her with him and kissed her fervently again and again.

Ten minutes later they sat on the sofa together, quietly enjoying their newfound happiness.

"Fitzwilliam, I should not like to tell anybody just yet. I believe it is customary to do so only after the third month."

"I agree," he replied.

There was a moment of silence and then they broke it at the same instant with the same words. "But let's tell Georgiana."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Elizabeth had time to sit by herself and consider the past, present and future she realized just how fast things had happened in the last few weeks. She and Mr. Darcy had been married only two months and their first child was already on the way. She was happy, but she was also nervous and a little frightened. Motherhood was a grave responsibility and she already had a great many new duties to cope with as the wife of such a prestigious man as Mr. Darcy.

Georgiana had been in raptures of delight when Fitzwilliam told her their news, while Elizabeth blushed furiously despite her desire to hide nothing from her new sister.

The sweet girl had at once taken Lizzy to her old nursery where the two had spent several pleasant hours, planning its redecoration. Lizzy had rather a hard time getting Georgiana's opinion on anything, so humble an estimation did Miss Darcy have of her own taste. None too sure of her own skill, Lizzy had found Georgiana's eager agreement to everything both amusing and endearing, but not likely to help her in enhancing the beauty of the room.

Now, as Lizzy sat quietly by herself, all the possible disasters and tragedies that could befall her child presented themselves, from a still-birth to an unhappy marriage. She had to laugh at herself for worrying that far ahead but the laugh was mirthless.

Always before, Lizzy had sought refuge from trouble in solitude and silence. Now, neither helped her. She knew that these morbid fantasies were a trouble that her husband's strong arms around her could heal and yet, stubborn to a fault and naturally independent, she was reluctant to admit her weakness to him.  
She heard the sound of Georgiana practicing at the pianoforte. It was a joyful melody, the first one that Lizzy had heard her play when she visited.

Something about the tune gave her confidence and she slipped out of the house and out into the gardens. Darcy had reluctantly gone to the west fields that afternoon, to oversee the clearing of a new stretch of land but he should be returning any time now. She sat down to rest on a bench, feeling rather dizzy. Her head was pounding. No, the ground was pounding with the sound of hoofbeats; and here he came. He trotted up to her and dismounted with his usual easy movement. He handed the reigns to a gardener who led the horse away.

Always the gentleman, Fitzwilliam waited until Elizabeth had asked him to sit down by patting the bench beside her. He sat, and she lent her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm about her. Lifting his hand, Elizabeth placed it over her womb and held it there. He kissed her hair and then bent to explore her eyes.

"What's troubling you Elizabeth?" he asked, his own eyes suddenly fearful.

"The child and I are fine," Lizzy reassured him quickly.

His face relaxed and a smile of relief took the place of the anxious frown.

Lizzy was silent a moment, struggling with her pride.

Darcy lifted her chin. "Something is still wrong my Lizzy. What is it?"

He always knew.

"I am ashamed to admit my silliness," Lizzy admitted.

"There is no need to be ashamed," he said gently. "Tell me."

"I cannot help but be a little frightened at the same time as be happy," she whispered. "I am afraid something shall go wrong and most of all that I shall be a poor mother." The last words were almost inaudible.

He pulled her closer to him and held her tightly. It was just what she had wanted and she leaned into his chest, holding onto his coat and breathing him in.

"Now listen Elizabeth. Fears are natural I am sure… and forethought is always a virtue but if the doubts get too strong you can always come to me. I am honored by your confidence. Never doubt that you are going to be a wonderful mother. And as for complications, you are young and strong, and we shall see to it that you get everything in the world that can help you and the child be as safe as possible."

She nestled her head onto his arm, letting his comforting words flow over her.

"Thank you," she whispered. Then she straightened up and said bravely, "After all, this will be my first time as a mother. I shall make mistakes, but I shall learn from them and do better with the next child."

"Exactly," said Fitzwilliam. "And if it's any comfort to you, remember that this is _my_ first time being a father and I am as terrified of the responsibility as you are!" He ran a hand though his hair as he spoke and looked so decidedly dismayed that Lizzy threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh, darling Fitzwilliam! But you do everything right! How can you be afraid?"

He laughed. "I? Do everything right? I fear you are suffering from memory loss Mrs. Darcy."

She grimaced. "I was such a disagreeable creature myself when I first met you that I have been attempting that very thing. Well, from now we shall strengthen each other, and draw comfort from the fact that we are in this together."

He nodded and then, seeing as her arms were still about his neck, he kissed her.

The roses screened them from view, and the April breeze caressed them softly.

* * *

Author's note: The sweet reviews that you all have left mean the world to me because I am not very confident about my writing and it was a leap of faith for me to start posting this story. Thank you all so much and please stay tuned for more chapters shortly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: June 1814**

A knock sounded on the door of the ladies' sitting room where Elizabeth and Georgiana were sitting and sewing clothes for the baby. Darcy would have willingly paid to have them made, but Lizzy wanted to make them herself and Georgiana was eager to help. The later jumped up to open the door and received a packet of letters from a servant. She brought them to Lizzy. Sifting through them, Lizzy spied Jane's neat handwriting. Another letter was from Charlotte and another… Lizzy groaned a little, from Lydia. She excused herself from Georgiana and went to her room to read them. She opened Jane's letter first.

 _Dearest Lizzy,_

 _I was so happy to receive your last letter. I am sure you will be a perfect mother. Mamma was dining with us when your letter arrived, and I was forced to exert myself greatly to keep from showing my joy before her as you mentioned that you did not want to reveal the news to all our family yet._

 _Charles and I should be delighted to accept your invitation to visit Pemberley in June. I have a great longing to see the place and to see you dearest Lizzy. I am very happy with Charles, but I miss you exceedingly._

 _All my love,  
Jane_

A little tear of happiness splashed onto the paper as Lizzy folded up the letter. She also missed her sister and was thrilled at the prospect of a visit from her.

The letter from Charlotte was opened next. It contained a report of Charlotte's own health as she was to enter her confinement in less than a month. Charlotte also mentioned that Lady Catherine had spoken her nephew's name at dinner the preceding evening, which had not happened since his marriage to Elizabeth.

Lizzy put down the letter with a little smile as she wondered what Lady Catherine's reaction would be if she knew that Darcy was going to be a father.

Reluctantly, she opened Lydia's letter.

 _My Dear Lizzy,_

 _I am sure that I thank you for the little gift in your last letter. However, with the birth of our son two weeks ago there are a great many new expenses and I was hoping you would be inclined to make George Wickham Jr. a small present of say another 20 pounds or so. I am sure I appreciate it. However if you had rather not I am sure I shall manage._

 _Yours,  
Lydia_

Lizzy was startled. She had not known Lydia was expecting a child. The realization of all that Darcy had done for Lydia struck her anew. "Ungrateful girl," she scolded. "I shall send no such money for she wastes it wantonly."

She sat down to write a response. In a little under ten minutes she had finished a rather short and angry letter, rebuking her sister for her spend-thriftiness. She looked at it and then slowly went over to her bureau and pulled out her purse. She hesitated, removed the requested 20 pounds and placed it in the letter. Who knew how desperate the Wickhams were already. The baby might suffer without the money. She sealed the letter and then, with the unpleasant correspondence over, returned to sit by Georgiana in the sitting room and answer her other letters in a more leisurely manner.

* * *

Fitzwilliam slipped into bed beside his wife. It had been a hard day and he was tired. He lent over and kissed her, thinking she was asleep, but she opened her eyes and smiled at his touch.

"How late you are dearest."

"There was a fire in the village and one of the houses was badly burned."

"Goodness!" cried Lizzy. "Was anyone hurt?"

"Everyone is fine. It was not serious. A candle too close to the thatched roof in the attic." But she saw him wince a little.

"Are you burned?" she asked, knowing that he would have been in the forefront of those trying to quench the flames.

"My hands are a little painful," he admitted.

She sat up, lighted the lamp and turned his hands over. They were red and blistering. She gave a sympathetic cry. "Oh Fitzwilliam, did you have them dressed?"

"No, it was not bad enough for that."

"You did not even show them to Wilkins," she accused reproachfully, referring to Darcy's valet. "Well, I shall have him come now and bring some cream for them."

Wilkins was summoned, fetched the cream, and was dismissed with thanks.

Darcy lifted himself so that he was sitting against the headboard of the bed and Lizzy sat facing him. She began to rub the ointment into his hands gently. He flinched and she tried to think of something to take his mind off the discomfort.

"I had a letter from Jane today," she began. "She said that she and Charles can accept our invitation and come in July."

"I shall look forward to it. I know how much you must miss your sister."

"I do miss her of course, but I have you and Georgiana, and now the child to look forward to. I think I am rather to be envied than pitied," she said with a smile. "However, I also received another letter from Charlotte."

"Charlotte?"

"Charlotte Collins," she said, a little shocked that he should not remember her friend.

"Oh, Mrs. Collins. I don't believe I ever heard her Christian name."

"Indeed, you must have. But perhaps I shall forgive you if you suggest that you could not remember her name because your whole attention was absorbed in staring at me while I was staying with the Collins," she said teasingly.

"I don't doubt but that it was so my love," he replied, with tenderness as well as playfulness in his voice.

"But we are digressing from our subject," Lizzy put in merrily. "I wanted to tell you what was in Charlotte's letter. She spoke of Lady Catherine having mentioned your name to her, which she apparently has not done since you married me."

"Most likely, even before that. My letter to her concerning the forthcoming event was not written in the most endearing language."

"I felt that I should mention her Ladyship's condescension to you."

"For what purpose?"

"I was thinking that perhaps, in view of such magnanimity on Lady Catherine's part, you might attempt a reconciliation."

"You are joking."

"Yes about the magnanimity. No about the reconciliation. You see I should very much like to see Charlotte again and I really do not see how it is possible with our current standing with your aunt."

"Now you are teasing. But why should you wish a reconciliation? My aunt was insufferable to you. I cannot apologize for what I said in view of her behavior."

"I did not suggest an apology and I do not personally wish a reunion. But I think you do."

He looked at her in astonishment. Then he laughed. "I confess it has been weighing on my mind of late. Lady Catherine is my mother's sister and in honor of my mother's memory I cannot feel at ease in slighting her. If you are in agreement, I shall write to her and ask her to forget the past and accept the future."

"Good boy," Lizzy said with saucy approval.

The cream was applied and to Fitzwilliam's surprise, his hands felt much better for it. The two lay down to sleep, at peace with all the world.

* * *

The next morning, Fitzwilliam came upon his wife and sister, putting on their bonnets and spencers for an outing.

"Where are you ladies going on your walk?" he asked.

"Down to the village. We are taking a basket with all the necessities that might have been destroyed in the fire yesterday."

He frowned. "Are you sure you feel up to walking that far Lizzy?"

"Yes, quite," she replied. "And Thomas shall carry the basket for us."

"No," he said.

Lizzy turned around to face him, prepared to be angry, but he was not finished.

"I shall walk with you and Ulysses can carry the things. He is saddled in the courtyard. I have to ride on from the village but I shall send the Thomas down with the phaeton in an hour so you need not walk back."

"We shall be delighted to have you with us," she said, relaxing into a smile. "And we shall accept the carriage, although the doctor told me that walking could do no harm."

"Trust you to ask him that."

The walk was pleasant. The June breeze was mild and sweet and the primroses were blooming in the hedgerows along the path. Elizabeth was in her element and Darcy watched her fondly if slightly anxiously as she reveled in the beauty of earth and sky.

When they reached the village after a half hour walk, Darcy led them to the burned house. Repairs were already being made. He scanned the street and then made his way over to one elderly woman who was standing in a doorway a few houses down. Elizabeth followed him while Georgiana remained behind for a moment to watch the workers.

Georgiana gasped a little as she saw one young fellow climb atop the ridgepole, which was still intact. To look up so high made her dizzy, let alone to stand up there. The youth caught her eye and bobbed his head to her in a friendly manner. Georgiana, not knowing how to respond, blushed and hurried off after her brother.

Darcy addressed the woman, "How are you Mrs. Moore? I trust you found a place to stay while your house is being repaired."

"Yes I did. I'm staying here with my good friend and neighbor Mrs. Carter," she said with a bright smile.

Lizzy thought her very cheerful, for a woman whose house had just been partially destroyed. She liked her optimistic smile and decided she was a pleasant person.

"I daresay the house will be in livable condition again within a week," Darcy added.

"Its more than I deserve, seeing my silly carelessness with that lamp."

"It can happen to anyone," Darcy said kindly. Then, "Mrs. Darcy has brought a basket of things that might have been lost in the fire and we hope you will accept them with our good wishes."

The old woman's eyes twinkled as she looked over at Elizabeth. "My thanks Mrs. Darcy. I might have known the young Master would choose a bride as was just like his mother for helping folks out."

Elizabeth blushed a little at this praise and asked, "Will Mrs. Carter mind if I step in for a moment?"

"I don't imagine so Ma'am. And anyway, she's out at the moment," Mrs. Moore said with another smile.

Darcy put the basket on the table, smiled at his wife and left the room.

Georgiana entered as he left and stood shyly by the door.

"Do you live alone Mrs. Moore?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, my son is a sailor now and my daughter lives forty miles away with her husband."

"I don't mean to pry," said Lizzy "But I am curious as to how you support yourself."

"I have savings put by," Mrs. Moore said, not at all offended. "And," she added with one of her twinkling smiles, "I still work from time to time."

"What is your profession?" asked Elizabeth with a new respect for the independent woman."

"I'm the local midwife. And if I do say so, I am welcome in any house in the village seeing as how I helped deliver nearly every person here that's under forty years old."

Elizabeth was intrigued. The topic was one avoided in all respectable circles and she liked the old woman's frankness. She looked towards Georgiana but she was looking out the window at the workers.

"How did you learn the… trade," she said, smiling a little.

"The way we all do. Practice with a more experienced midwife until we know just what to do. I'd say I've delivered close to three hundred babies in my time. You see Ma'am, I gave up counting at one hundred and sixty-two and that was twenty years ago."

Her chuckle was infectious and Elizabeth laughed with her.

There was a clatter of wheels on cobblestones outside and Georgiana called, "The carriage is here Elizabeth."

"I must go," said Lizzy. "But we shall call again when your house is rebuilt."

"Please do Mrs. Darcy," said Mrs. Moore with a polite bobbing of her head in farewell.

Out in the street, Lizzy and Georgiana stepped into the phaeton and settled themselves for the ride back.

"I think I should like to be a peasant girl if I couldn't be myself," said Georgiana thoughtfully, "They have so much more freedom and less society rules to follow, such as not speaking to people without a proper introduction."

Lizzy smiled. "Did someone speak to you Georgiana?"

"No." said the girl, "I was just watching the villagers."

The rest of the drive was spent in a friendly silence, each lady busy with her own thoughts.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Do you all like the introduction of OCs or prefer to stick to Jane Austen's original set? I am going to try and follow what happens in the epilogue/last chapter of Pride and Prejudice as best I can, because Miss Austen was a genius, but not be restricted by it from adding new scenarios.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: July 1814**

July came, and with it, Jane and Bingley.

Lizzy was looking out the window for the twelfth time in the last hour when she finally saw the coach appear far down the lane.

"They are here!" she cried and hurried down the hall and out the door with Georgiana and Fitzwilliam close on her heels.

Charles Bingley leaped out and in another moment Jane was in her sister's arms, both laughing and crying all in one breath. Darcy and Bingley shook hands and then pounded one another on the back in brotherly fashion.

"And how are you Miss Georgiana?" asked Bingley pleasantly, seeing her standing behind her brother.

"Well, thank you. And you Mr. Bingley?" she inquired, smiling and coming forward to great him with a sisterly kiss, for they had long been good friends and never attached to one another despite Miss Bingley's hopes and wishes.

"We have missed you sorely Bingley," added Darcy. "I hope you shall stay for some weeks."

"Charles," cried Lizzy gaily, disengaging herself from Jane and taking his hands. "It is so good to see you both!"

He kissed her hand gallantly. "The feeling is mutual sister. I trust you are well?" with a significant smile.

"Yes indeed," she smiled back. "Now come into the house all of you."

"The grounds are beautiful Lizzy," remarked Jane admiringly as they ascended the broad steps.

"Aren't they breathtaking?" Lizzy agreed. "But we shall walk all over them soon. Dear Jane, how much there is to talk about."

The party spent a very happy afternoon, sitting and chatting in the large sitting room overlooking the river and, later, wandering about the groves and gardens.

When the ladies retired to dress for dinner, Lizzy stopped Georgiana outside the door of her room.

"Georgiana, I don't want you to feel neglected or shunned because Jane is here," she began, having noticed the girl handing back occasionally during the evening. "I am very happy to see her, but I can honestly tell you that you have become as dear to me as the dearest of my own sisters, and to have you with me all the time is my greatest comfort."

Georgiana's eyes filled with tears. "Thank you, Lizzy. You are the most wonderful sister anyone could ask for."

They embraced and then went their separate ways, feeling very grateful for each other.

* * *

A few days after the Bingley's arrival, the three ladies were sitting together chatting pleasantly.

"I wonder Lizzy, if you heard that Mrs. Collins delivered a fine, healthy daughter a little over a week ago," said Jane confidentially.

"No indeed, I had not heard, but I am very happy for her," said Lizzy. "The mail takes longer to travel from Kent to Derbyshire than merely to Hertfordshire. I daresay I shall receive a letter within a few days.

"Mrs. Collins lives near my aunt, Lady Catherine, does she not?" asked Georgiana.

"Yes, she does. Mr. Collins is the local clergyman," Elizabeth told her.

"I am sure I should not like to live so close to my aunt," Georgiana said timidly. "She frightens me."

"And me as well," said Lizzy with a laugh. "Be grateful Jane that you have yet to make her ladyship's acquaintance."

Jane smiled. "Surely she cannot be so bad as all that. Mr. Darcy was fond enough of her to spend a portion of each summer there."

"He feels a duty to her as his mother's sister."

"My mother was so sweet and gentle," said Georgiana. "I often wondered how she and Aunt Catherine could be related at all."

"I would say that that statement could be applied to Jane and I as well," said Lizzy, laughing again.

"You are very sweet Elizabeth! I am sure everyone I know thinks so," exclaimed Georgiana earnestly."

"See, there is no question as to which of us is the unruly one."

"That is not what I meant Lizzy."

"Georgiana, you must learn when I am teasing you! I am truly grateful for your valiant defense of my character. Now, what have you to say on the matter Jane?"

"I must take Georgiana's side of the argument in this case," said Jane with her gentle smile.

"I am surprised that you would choose a side at all."

"Oh, Lizzy!" said Jane, laughingly. "How I have missed you!"

* * *

Darcy and Bingley were out riding. Bingley had expressed an interest in seeing Pemberley's farmland and woods more fully than he had in the past. This was no hardship for Darcy, who rode over a portion of them himself nearly every morning.

They had been riding several hours at a brisk canter, with frequent pauses as Bingley inquired into various details of the estate and Darcy answered exactly on every particular.

They came to a branch of the river and dismounted readily. Throwing themselves down on the cool grass beside the clear water, they drew out a light repast which they had packed, expecting to be gone some hours.

Darcy looked at his friend and a painful recollection asserted itself of similar afternoons spent with Wickham when they were teenagers.

As if reading Darcy's mind and seeing Wickham's name therein, Bingley said, "This is a fine distance to be from one's relations. We have been beset with visitors at Netherfield! Mrs. Bennet comes nearly every day, with one or the other of the remaining Miss Bennets, and even Mr. and Mrs. Wickham stayed with us for one night in April, on their way to London."

Darcy winced. "I agree that a woman can be settled too close to her family."

"And my family is no better. Caroline and Louisa have been insufferable lately. I don't see why you ended up with such a fine sister as Miss Georgiana while I have such disagreeable ones." He picked up a rock and hurled it into the river.

"My poor fellow, the situation must be truly a terrible one to draw such complaints from _you_ ," Darcy said with only a hint of a smile in his voice.

"And the situation here must be truly wonderful to draw an attempt at humor from _you_."

They laughed and then Darcy said, "I know what you are thinking Bingley, now out with it."

"Well, I should like to purchase an estate in, in Derbyshire. Not so fine as Pemberley, since no such one exists but, Jane does long to see Elizabeth and I should not dislike having you all as neighbors."

"The idea is a delightful one and should be acted upon at once," said Darcy.

"You really think so? I shall then, by all means. My sisters shall see I can make my own decisions."

Darcy smiled but let it pass. "It may take some time to settle the matter as you will wish to buy rather than rent. If you like, I shall look into a few options for you and we can look over them more closely when you bring Jane in the late autumn for Elizabeth's confinement."

"Very well!" Bingley said with a grin, shaking his friend's hand warmly.

* * *

The visit flew by all too fast. Charles and Jane stayed at Pemberley for three happy weeks before returning to Netherfield.

Elizabeth watched the carriage roll away with less pain than she expected to feel. Jane would return, and in the meantime, Lizzy was very happy to be with those she loved so well in her new family.

She touched Fitzwilliam's hand and he gave hers a gentle squeeze in return.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: August 1814**

Lizzy was hot and tired. Redecorating the baby's room was a harder task than she had anticipated. She was surrounded with fabrics to choose from for the curtains and linens. There was an unbearable stuffiness in the room and she went to the open window to try and find a breeze in the early August heat, but there was none.

She was definitely showing now and was beginning to feel the baby move more often, a sensation that sent shivers of excitement down her back.

As she watched the road idly, she saw a carriage appear from among the trees, now with full summer foliage, along the drive.

Darcy had been in London on business for a week and was expected home tomorrow morning. For a moment she thought it might be him, returned early, but the coach was not his.

"Who can that be?" she wondered aloud, too tired to care much. It must be one of Darcy's business acquaintances, calling hours were long past, but he had not told her to expect anyone.

Suddenly, the realization struck her that she had told Mrs. Reynolds to make a very simple dinner, since Darcy was from home and only she and Georgiana would be eating.

Now, a slight panic seized her, and she hurried to her room to straighten her hair and gown, still hoping that the person would leave when they heard her husband was away.

Martha straightened her mistress' dress and had begun to try and fix the mess of curls that Lizzy's hair had become during the afternoon when a rap sounded at the door.

"Come in!" Lizzy called.

Mrs. Reynolds entered and stood stiffly. "Lady Catherine de Bourgh has arrived Ma'am."

Lizzy stared at her stupidly. "You must be mistaken," she said. "Lady Catherine here? Fitzwilliam did not tell me to expect her…" she faltered.

"I have seen her ladyship many times Mrs. Darcy and I assure you it is her."

Lizzy was aghast. Of all the days in the year for Lady Catherine to come this was surely the worst, with Fitzwilliam away, no suitable dinner and she herself in such a state. But go down she must, out of common civility, even if her ladyship had not been a relative, come so far. She wondered if Darcy had invited his aunt and received a reply which he had somehow forgotten to mention. In her already agitated state of mind, Elizabeth felt that such an omission was quite unforgivable.

"Thank you, Mrs. Reynolds," Lizzy managed to say. "Please tell Lady Catherine I shall wait upon her directly and please have Miss Darcy fetched from the garden. Is there any chance of getting some more meat for tonight?" she asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

Mrs. Reynolds looked sympathetic. "I'll see what I can do Mrs. Darcy. And don't distress yourself Ma'am. It's not good for you or the babe."

Elizabeth smiled weakly, reminded of yet another slightly awkward aspect of her situation.

After descending the stairs, Elizabeth loitered about in the hall for a good three minutes, hoping Georgiana would appear before she was obliged to go in to the sitting room. She soon realized that, even if Georgiana were quickly found, she would still have to tidy herself from her walk and would likely be a quarter of an hour.

Elizabeth knew she was being cowardly. If she could not make Lady Catherine welcome, the breach between aunt and nephew might never be healed. She straightened her shoulders and opened the sitting room door.

Lady Catherine sat with her back to the door, rigid as a statue. Elizabeth crossed the room boldly and stood before her Ladyship for the first time since that fateful interview at Longbourn.

"I am honored Lady Catherine," she began.

"Do not try to cajole me Mrs. Darcy," interrupted Lady Catherine, spitting the last two words out as if they left a bitter taste in her mouth. "I wish to see my nephew."

"Mr. Darcy is in London your ladyship. He is expected home tomorrow morning."

"Hmph." Lady Catherine scowled. "He spends much of his time there does he?"

"On the contrary Ma'am. This is his first trip to Town since I have been living at Pemberley."

The elder woman sniffed again. "Where is my niece?"

"In the garden Ma'am, I have sent a servant to find her and she should be in directly.

Elizabeth was about to ask if she might sit but then remembered that this was her own house and she could do as she liked. She crossed towards a chair near her guest. As she observed Elizabeth's profile, Lady Catherine looked startled.

"Tell me Mrs. Darcy," she said commandingly. "For I _will_ know. Are you expecting a child?"

Elizabeth blushed and said angrily, "That is a very impertinent question your ladyship and one which I may refuse to answer."

"Do not start with me in this way again Miss Ben… Mrs. Darcy," said Lady Catherine raising her voice and then finishing more uncertainly after her blunder.

Elizabeth was fully insulted, but for Fitzwilliam's sake, no matter how cross she might be with him at the moment, she tried to be calm. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The she rose from her seat and began to speak coolly and quietly, and with as much respect as she could command.

She said, "Your Ladyship has come a great way and must be tired. May I have you shown to a guest chamber and have the pleasure of your company again at dinner?"

Lady Catherine appeared to soften a little at her tone. "Very well," she conceded. "But I intend to stay and see my nephew."

"He will be glad to see you when he returns," Lizzy said evenly. She curtsied, and Lady Catherine inclined her head a fraction of an inch and swept from the room. Lizzy followed her and summoned a maid to show her ladyship to her room.

As soon as Lady Catherine was out of sight Lizzy fell back against the wall, white as a sheet.

Georgiana found her there a few moments later. "Elizabeth!" she cried in alarm, "Are you alright?"

Lizzy had to laugh in spite of herself. "No, Georgiana, I am afraid I have been severely traumatized," she said, smiling at her sister's anxious face. "Lady Catherine has been giving me her usual treatment and I find it hard indeed to be civil in return. However I daresay all will be well at dinner with you there to take the barb from her ladyship's tongue with your dutiful compliance to all her recommendations. Let us speak no more about it."

"Fitzwilliam would be very angry if he knew Lady Catherine had been rude to you," Georgiana put in indignantly.

Lizzy said earnestly, "I would appreciate it if you said nothing about it to him. If Lady Catherine is ever to accept me she must not be driven away now. I shall never have any peace, when forced to be in her presence, with her current attitude."

"Very well," said Georgiana. "Although I think he would be angry that you didn't tell him."

"That makes two of us," Lizzy thought to herself. Aloud she said, "Hurry and dress yourself for dinner now." Then, feeling very wicked indeed, she mimicked Mr. Collin's voice, for her own benefit, since her companion had never met the man. "I cannot begin to count the occasions on which her ladyship has impressed upon me the sovereign importance of punctuality."

Dinner passed, at Elizabeth had predicted, without too much unpleasantness. Mrs. Reynolds had managed to put together a respectable meal, nothing fancy but nothing of which one need be ashamed.

Lady Catherine talked to Georgiana about her studies and her coming out when she turned eighteen and Georgiana answered with timid monosyllables. Elizabeth was for the most part ignored, which suited her just fine at the moment. She smiled encouragingly at Georgiana occasionally, but did not offer anything to the conversation. Anything she attempted to say would have been immediately rebuffed by her ladyship and Elizabeth had had enough of that for one day.

Claiming exhaustion, and really meaning it, Elizabeth excused herself directly after the meal and went to her rooms where she went to sleep with a few lonely and misunderstood tears still shining on the pillow.

* * *

Early next morning a sound from the courtyard woke Lizzy. Unable to stay in bed for thoughts of what the day might bring, Lizzy went to her window and stood there in her nightgown, looking out over the misty river and trees.

The door clicked behind her and a quick step sounded in the room. Lizzy turned, expecting the maid who lit the fires but instead found herself lifted in Fitzwilliam's arms with his lips pressed to hers. She gasped a little and then let him hold her, unable to resist him and not desiring to. He put her down, gently, and held her face in his hands.

"How I have missed you, my Lizzy," he said tenderly, stroking her cheek softly.

"And I you," she whispered, letting him draw her head to his chest. "Who knew a week could be so long?"

"I rode half the night since I couldn't bear to be away a moment longer than I had to. How are you Elizabeth? Has anything happened while I was gone?"

The remembrance of Lady Catherine's presence hit Lizzy like a sledgehammer.

"Yes!" she said petulantly, pulling away from him. "And I would like to know why you did not tell me to expect your aunt yesterday. She took me most by surprise."

"Lady Catherine? She is here?" He sounded so surprised that she suddenly felt guilty about her harsh tone. His next words fanned her spark of anger back to life. "My invitation was accepted then."

"You told her to come and didn't tell me. How could you?"

"Elizabeth," he sounded annoyed now. "There is no need for this. I told my aunt we would be happy to see her at Pemberley anytime and I have received no reply. I never thought she would come without writing first, although now that I think of it perhaps I misjudged her there. And as I recall, you knew I was going to write to her and so I see nothing which I have done that deserves such a reproach."

"But that was months ago. I had forgotten all about expecting her."

"I burnt my hands Lizzy. I was unable to write long letters with them for a month even though they were not compromised in other ways. I would not dictate such a private letter and as a result it was sent less than three weeks ago."

Lizzy lost arguments too infrequently not to know when she was in the wrong. She realized that she had turned her anger at Lady Catherine on her innocent husband and she was heartily ashamed. It was hard to admit it, but she made the effort, seeing that he was incensed now.

"I am sorry, Fitzwilliam. I forgot about your hands. Please forgive me, I was just so unprepared yesterday… and her arrival was quite a shock."

His annoyance changed into concern. "She was not unkind to you Elizabeth?"

She closed her eyes a moment and then, opening the, looked straight into his. "No," she said. "Not unkind, not _kind_ mind you, but that could not be expected yet. You will try to seek her goodwill when you see her, and not quarrel again on my account won't you?"

"If you wish Lizzy."

"Oh, I am sorry," she said again. "What was I thinking?"

"Think no more of it," he said kindly. "It is done." He drew her to him again and she lifted her face and kissed him penitently. He returned the favor with interest, and then went to wash away the dust of the road before seeing his aunt.

* * *

A/N: How'd you all like this rather more angsty chapter? Do you want Darcy to make peace with his aunt or not?


	7. Chapter 7

By popular request, here go the peacemaking attempts. Hope you all enjoy! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Darcy was on his way to the parlor where his aunt had been last reported when he met his sister in the hall.

"Brother! You are home!" she cried happily, giving him an impetuous hug.

"I missed you," he told her, smiling. "I have grown so used to having us all here together that I take you for granted. A change of scenery makes me realize what a fortunate man I am to have such a wife and sister always with me."

"Yes, Fitzwilliam, I wanted to talk to you about Lizzy. I… is it wicked to tell you something she asked me not to?"

His brow darkened. "That depends. If it regards her welfare of course you should tell me."

"Well, I think Aunt Catherine upset her very much yesterday."

"I thought as much," he said with a cold sort of anger. "She seemed unusually upset when I saw her this morning."

"She looked like she had seen a ghost when she got through talking with Aunt."

"And she is too concerned with my feelings to tell me."

"She did say something about hoping that, as they must meet sometimes, it could be on friendly terms," added Georgiana, fearing that she might have said too much.

"Thank you, Georgiana," he said. "I will see Lady Catherine directly. Now run along."

His word had always been law with her and she went to her room without another sound and only one, hopeful glance back. He smiled at her, but his dark eyes were flashing dangerously.

Alone, he stood for a moment collecting his thoughts. Then, with the words, "I must make her see, for Elizabeth's sake, not mine… She must see," muttered in a determined voice, he strode towards the parlor door. He opened it and went in, closing it firmly behind him.

Lady Catherine rose as he entered and stood facing him with a back like an iron rod. _How unhappy she looks,_ flashed though Darcy's mind. _I wonder if she was ever happy a day in her life._

"Aunt."

"Nephew."

"I was not expecting you so soon."

"That was clear from the fact that you were not here to receive me," with a haughty sniff.

Darcy ignored this remark. It served no purpose but to add to the list of imaginary injuries she had suffered at his hand and he was having none of that.

"The question must follow, why did you come?"

"If you remember Darcy, you invited me," she said with dignity.

"My letter contained certain conditions which I requested you comply with or abstain from coming. The most important of which being that you treat Elizabeth with the respect that she deserves as my wife and the mistress of Pemberley!" His voice rose with every word. "This you clearly did not do. Have you any excuse for your discourteous behavior and neglect of my requests?"

"I did not come to be insulted!" she began angrily.

Darcy, thoroughly roused now, interrupted her, "But you came to insult my wife?"

"I came to tell you I was prepared to forgive you for breaking off your engagement to Anne…"

"For the last time Aunt, we were never engaged!" He fairly shouted the words.

She stared at him. This was a side of her reserved nephew she had never seen before. She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

He made a violent effort and controlled himself. "Even if I had been promised to Anne, would you really have insisted on a marriage in which both of us would have been unhappy, because, after seeing Elizabeth, I could never be happy with another nor make her so?"

"You are still under whatever spell she cast on you I see," she said almost bitterly.

He looked at her earnestly. "Yes, I am, and, I pray, will be for the rest of my life. She has bewitched me; body and soul, and I am not ashamed of it." The words were spoken quietly, firmly.

Lady Catherine moved to a window and looked out over the shades of Pemberley. He remained silent. She turned back to him with a face that was devoid of all expression.

"Well Darcy," and there was something in her voice which he could not define, so foreign was it to her. "You have told me the truth. You never were one for disguise… and I esteem that. Your wife appears to have your whole heart to an unusual degree. I shall leave you now, with the knowledge of your perfect happiness to ease me."

She walked briskly out of the room before he could say another word. In the hall she called to a footman to have her carriage readied. He bowed and went quickly to do her bidding.

Darcy, who had followed her out of the parlor, said hastily, "Leaving so soon Aunt?"

She inclined her head in an affirmative but said nothing.

Elizabeth stood by the grand entrance, arranging a bouquet of summer flowers which Georgiana had gathered. The sun was shining on her dark curls. She looked very sweet and very beautiful. Hearing Lady Catherine's step, she turned towards the sound. Her ladyship stopped and looked at Lizzy with her head on one side. Lizzy met her gaze squarely but without any trace of malice.

Finally, Lady Catherine said, "You are a very fortunate woman Mrs. Darcy to have a husband that loves you so much… and I think he is not wholly misguided in his attachment."

Lizzy bowed her head in sudden confusion and Lady Catherine went out without another word.

Fitzwilliam hurried out to the step where her ladyship's carriage was waiting.

"You will come again, Aunt?"

"Perhaps."

All at once he felt a need to make her see how he appreciated her effort. "Come for the christening, in December," he said with sudden decision and a suggestive smile.

"So I was right," his aunt said dryly. "Well, perchance I shall come. Goodbye Darcy."

"Godspeed." He kissed her hand and assisted her into the carriage.

Elizabeth came out and stood beside him. She reached for Lady Catherine's hand and took it impulsively. "We hope you will come see us again and bring Anne with you."

Lady Catherine patted her hand. "You are very kind, Mrs. Darcy."

The carriage started, and in a few minutes, Lady Catherine de Bourgh had disappeared down the drive.

Fitzwilliam put an arm around Elizabeth. "Whatever did she mean back there in the hall Fitzwilliam?" Lizzy asked, half teasing, half in earnest.

He did not reply but instead wrapped his arms around her completely and kissed her soundly. The footman on duty looked the other way and tried not to smile.

"Is that answer satisfactory?" he whispered.

"I suppose so," she said, laughing a little and looking up at him lovingly.

He pressed his lips to hers again for a last, quick kiss and then left her with a parting smile, for the stables.

Lizzy watched him go; shook her head a little and laughed again. There were happy tears sparkling in her bright eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: November 1814**

Standing up with some difficulty, Lizzy rose from her bed to pace the cold floor restlessly. She was eight months pregnant now and the baby was keeping her awake almost every night with its kicks and other lively movements.

Darcy, half asleep, reached for his wife and, not finding her, rolled over and opened his eyes wearily.

"Awake again Lizzy?" he asked incredulously.

"Well it's not my fault," she snapped.

He saw the dark circles under her eyes and, shaking off any lingering longings to go back to sleep at once, raised himself of one elbow.

"Can I rub your back? That has helped in the past has it not?"

"Yes," she agreed and wearily climbed back onto the bed and lay down with her back to him.

He began to massage her gently. Elizabeth sighed a little and seemed to be relaxing.

She broke the silence a moment later. "What shall we name him?"

"Him?"

"Yes, that is, I think it will be a boy."

"Would it not be advisable to come up with at least one feminine name just in case?"

"I suppose so," she sounded unconvinced.

He smiled into the dark. "Have you anything in mind?"

"Well, I like a great many names and I find choosing a favorite quite difficult."

"You could give him a middle name as well."

"Now you are saying "him" too!" she said triumphantly.

"So I am," he said, chuckling. "It was an accident however, I assure you."

"I think Fitzwilliam is a good strong name and it is customary to name an eldest son after his father," she said musingly.

"Fitzwilliam was my mother's surname as you know," he said. "And I always thought it a rather long name for a little boy to drag about."

"But William or Will is very nice for a boy. And I don't want him to have my maiden name. It is too odd as a first name and I do not like Ben."

"We shall avoid it then," he said smilingly. "And I have no objection to William."

She sighed drowsily and changed the subject as her thoughts wandered another way. "Jane will be here in a few days," she said happily.

"Yes," he replied. "And the London midwife your Aunt Gardener recommended will arrive in two weeks. She will remain as long as necessary of course."

"It was very kind of my Aunt to engage her for me," said Lizzy sleepily.

He was quiet, and after a few minutes her steady breathing told him she was asleep. He collapsed down beside her, having learned in the last few weeks that sleep was a precious thing not to be wasted. Within a minute he was dead to the world.

* * *

Jane and Charles came, as promised, and Elizabeth was greatly cheered by her sister's presence. There was no wandering the grounds this visit however, for a bitter wind was blowing from the north and the air was thick and damp.

Inside, the sisters sat by the warm fire and visited comfortably. Jane had much to tell Lizzy of their Hertfordshire acquaintances and Lizzy was glad of the distraction from her uncomfortable state. Nevertheless, the days dragged by slowly for her.

Two days before the midwife was expected, the rain began; a cold drenching rain with the wind that cut through clothes like a knife at its back. It poured down so heavily that, looking out from the windows at Pemberley, the bare trees fifty yards away were invisible.

In the warmly lit sitting room, Darcy paced the floor like a caged tiger, casting frequent anxious looks at his wife. Elizabeth laughed at his worrying. The baby was not due for three weeks yet and he was wasting his time fretting so.

The rain continued to pour down. The ground was soaked through and pools of water began to gather in all the low places.

"Darcy, stop acting like a numskull and come and play a game of chess," Bingley urged his friend in an exasperated tone.

Darcy threw him a glowering look.

Bingley sighed. "You cannot stand at that window all week. Come on Darcy, this can't be born!"

Darcy glared at him and then turned back to the window.

I begin to comprehend Charles," said Lizzy, with a mischievous smile at Darcy's back, "what you meant that time at Netherfield when you said that you did not know a more awful object than Darcy at his own house on an evening when he had naught to do."

Georgiana gasped a little at the boldness of the speech.

Darcy shifted slightly and looked at Elizabeth almost angrily, but with so much anxiety that Lizzy regretted her teasing at once.

"Fitzwilliam, come and sit beside me and read to us," she pleaded. "You are causing me more distress than you know with your worrying."

"The rain will not stop because you desire it to Sir," said Jane gently.

Darcy turned reluctantly from his window and proceeded to read to them for half an hour with every sign of submission. After two chapters however, he lost patience and, throwing the book aside, excused himself and went to his study to write business letters that could not be sent, and stare out the study window in peace.

* * *

After two days of a steady downpour, the deluge changed to a fine, driving rain that stung the face of anyone who ventured out. The ground was one large, undulating puddle and the trees dripped water.

Georgiana played cheerful airs for the company, while outside the sky and earth met in one expanse of greyness.

Darcy rode to the village to see how they were faring and returned two hours later, soaked to the skin and chilled to the bone. He reluctantly agreed that traveling long distances in such weather was madness. The temperature was dropping steadily and now stood at a little above freezing.

Elizabeth tried to comfort him with assurances of her continued health, but he would not be cheered.

The first of December came and went with no change in the weather.

Five days after the rain began, it suddenly ceased and a great quiet settled on the world, broken only by the drip, drip, drip of the soggy trees.

The next morning, there was no dripping sound. The drops were frozen into long icicles and the pools of water were sheets of dirty ice.

The temperature continued to drop. By the following day the puddles were frozen solid.

Bingley came into the room where his wife, Elizabeth and Georgiana were sitting, and said cheerfully, "Darcy and I are going out to have a look at the road. We shall be back shortly."

Jane smiled at him and nodded her consent. "Yes, perhaps the road can be traveled now," she said hopefully.

I do hope the storm has not done much damage to the grounds," Georgiana added.

Lizzy said nothing.

Bingley looked a little doubtful but said cheerily, "We shall have a full report for you ladies when we return." He bowed and left.

The three ladies sat quietly for a few minutes. Suddenly, Elizabeth inhaled sharply and laid a hand on her side with a frightened face. Jane and Georgina looked up startled.

"Lizzy?"

There was no answer. Elizabeth's face had gone white and drawn and her lips were tightly compressed. Jane was on her feet in a moment and bending over her in alarm.

Georgiana stood, frightened into inactivity.

The pain passed, and Lizzy gasped in temporary relief. "Jane," she whispered fearfully. "I told myself I wasn't. I didn't want to say anything to raise unnecessary fears. But I think it is starting."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I have never given birth myself so I don't pretend to know how it feels.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: December 1814**

Jane hid her fear under an encouraging smile. "I will help you to your room," she said calmly, though her eyes were apprehensive. "It may be a false alarm."

Still supporting her sister, she turned to Georgiana. "Have your brother called back at once. You can tell a servant where to find him and Charles."

Georgiana nodded and ran.

Once in Elizabeth's room, Jane assisted her to her bed and propped her up with several pillows. Lizzy's face was still very white, and her eyes were wide and frightened.

She said nervously, "What if the baby comes today?"

Jane knew only that Elizabeth should not be alarmed and so she said comfortingly, "Then we shall manage quite well. Do not worry Lizzy. It cannot be helped."

Lizzy lay back with a small nod, but she was biting her lip in anxiety.

Jane crossed to the window and looked out impatiently. It was too soon to expect the men's return but she looked anyway. The sight of the muddy, icy ground did nothing to improve her mood.

Lizzy gave a little cry and twisted in pain on the bed. Jane was by her side immediately. When this contraction had passed, Jane took a cloth and began to wipe Lizzy's forehead gently, for she was sweating, despite the cold outside.

It struck Jane that Lizzy would be more comfortable in a nightgown so she helped her sister undress and don a simple wrapper.

Ten minutes passed in silence. Then, a commotion was heard in the hall below and a moment later, Darcy was in the room, still yanking off hat and gloves. He threw them aside hastily and knelt beside the bed.

Elizabeth smiled weakly and reached for his cold hand.

"Lizzy," he cried in a horse whisper. "Jane, what is going on? Tell me."

Before Jane could reply, Elizabeth gave a gasp and clutched Fitzwilliam's hand so tightly he thought she would break every bone in it.

Jane looked at the distraught husband with a worried face. "I don't think the baby is going to wait any longer," she said hesitantly.

"But the midwife hasn't arrived; the baby's not due for another two weeks," he said in a strangled voice.

"Neither of those things alter the facts," Jane returned resignedly.

* * *

An hour passed with contractions every fifteen minutes or so. Lizzy was almost unconscious. She drifted between sleeping and waking, brought to every so often by an extra strong rush of pain that made her whole body tighten together in order to bear it.

Fitzwilliam was still kneeling beside her. She had not released his hand and it was red and sore from being squeezed.

A servant had been sent for the doctor, but he was unlikely to arrive soon, the hour's ride to Lambton being doubled by the bad condition of the road, making a four hour round trip. Bingley, preferring action to waiting downstairs, had gone out to the road again, hoping against hope to see the coach bearing the midwife coming down the icy thoroughfare.

There was something nagging at the back of Lizzy's mind, but she was in too much pain to try to think clearly.

A knock sounded in the stillness between contractions. Fitzwilliam pulled his hand free, jumped up and had the door flung open in an instant. Bingley stepped back a pace.

"Is she here?" Darcy demanded. "Or the doctor?"

"No," Charles replied regretfully. "I rode some way along the road and my horse slipped on the ice once and nearly lamed itself. It is impossible for the midwife to come until it melts some Darcy. You know that getting down the drive was hard enough. I thought you would go down for sure, racing back like that when the servant came for you."

Darcy leaned wearily against the door. "No sign of the doctor either?"

"None. It is too soon to expect him anyway."

Darcy cursed himself under his breath. "I should have planned this better," he groaned, dropping his head.

Charles gave him an attempt at a smile. "Well, I am downstairs if you need me. Georgiana is also eager for news."

"Fitzwilliam?" Elizabeth's voice came faintly from the bed.

He was by her side in an instant. "What is it Lizzy?"

"Mrs. Moore," she whispered. "Mrs. Moore will come."

Darcy looked blank. "Who?" he asked her gently.

The aching, tearing pain was beginning again. It was drowning her. She couldn't see or hear anything but the roaring in her ears. "In the village." she gasped and then clutched the bedpost as the only stable thing in an ocean of pain.

Jane's soothing hands were on her head and her gentle voice came though the blackness, "You are doing well Lizzy, and you are strong and brave. Stay with me Lizzy."

She stayed.

Darcy had heard her final words and rushed out of the room and down the hall, past a startled Charles. He ran to the entrance without putting on his coat. Bingley caught him halfway out the door.

"Darcy this is madness! Put on your coat," he commanded in a tone most unlike his usual good-natured one.

The burst of cold air on his face had brought Darcy to his senses and he turned back to grab his coat.

Georgiana ran into the hall and caught his arm. "Where are you going?" she asked breathlessly. "How is Lizzy?"

"Georgiana," her brother began earnestly as he fumbled with the buttons of his coat. "Do you remember Mrs. Moore in the village?"

"Yes, her house was the one that caught fire last spring," she said. Her face lit up. "Oh, Fitzwilliam! She is a midwife. I remember Lizzy talking to her now, but it was so long ago I forgot."

Fitzwilliam was already gone. Bingley hurried after him. "Darcy let me or one of the servants go."

"No," he said. "I am no good to her in there right now and I must do something. I know just where she lives too and can tell her the state of things on our way back."

They reached the stable and Darcy saddled Ulysses himself, too impatient to let anyone else do it. He mounted in a moment and rode off at a canter in the direction of the village, the brave horse stepping carefully to avoid slipping on the treacherous ice.

* * *

The contractions were coming every ten minutes now. Mrs. Reynolds had offered her assistance to Jane, who gratefully accepted after confirming with her sister who could only nod gratefully. The worthy housekeeper had born three children of her own which gave her some experience. Both women were secretly in dread of the responsibility for the safety of mother and child now thrust upon them.

 _I will never forgive myself,_ Jane thought in a moment of dejection, _if Lizzy should die._

Mrs. Reynolds was thinking of sweet Anne Darcy, who had died of complications shortly after Georgiana's birth.

Darcy's mind was running along those the same lines as Ulysses struggled to keep his footing. He had to guide the horse carefully and did his best to keep his thoughts on the slippery path, but to no avail.

If Lizzy should suffer the same fate as his mother, her death would be on his shoulders.

So used was Darcy to carrying all the responsibility that there was no blaming the weather or the midwife or God. The fault must be all his own.

He cut off the path, found the opening in the hedge, and rode through and thence across a field. This shortcut was only slightly less slippery, the grass being flattened and brown from the long week of rain. From there one had only to remove a fence rail and one was in the village. He pushed Ulysses a little faster. There it was. The house at the end, with the new walls just starting to turn grey.

He jumped off and hammered at the door. Mrs. Moore opened it and the expression of shock in her wrinkled face was evident as she beheld the Master of Pemberley, with a wild look in his eyes, standing outside her door.

"Mr. Darcy!" she gasped.

"Mrs. Moore…" and in a few moments he had acquainted her with the general situation.

She bustled into the house and gathered a few things together while Darcy and his horse waited impatiently.

"You were right to bring only the one horse," she said as she reappeared. "I wouldn't know how to manage one."

"The state of the ground would make riding difficult for the most experienced of horsemen," Darcy replied as they began to walk quickly up the road. "I was hoping you would ride and I could lead the horse. Then all you would have to do is hold on."

"It's not quite proper," she said with one of her twinkling smiles, "for you to walk an' me to ride. But I suppose under the circumstances it would be best."

Darcy helped her mount and set off at a fast walk for home.

"You can turn off here and cut across," she said, pointing to the shortcut.

Darcy turned to look at her with his hand already on the fence rail. "I was just going to turn there myself," he said. "I always went across that way to get to the village when I was a boy."

"Yes," she said, "Now that I think of it, it was you as showed it to me, when you were a lad only ten or eleven."

This little shared knowledge of the secret of the fence rail and hedge gap made him feel a ridiculous sense of confidence in the old woman. It wasn't a rational feeling as he told himself, but it was there anyway. He led on, with a firmer step.

In another half hour they had reached Pemberley house. Bingley and Georgiana hurried out and Darcy ran upstairs, leaving them to show Mrs. Moore the way.

The scene, as he opened the door to Elizabeth's room, was much the same as when he had left. Lizzy cried out and Jane turned to him with an exhausted, hot, and very worried face.

"Darcy! Did you bring her?"

"Yes," he was on his knees beside Elizabeth, stroking the hair back from her damp forehead.

"Oh! Thank God," Jane gasped in relief. "Where is she?" But Mrs. Moore was already in the room. Lizzy cried out again.

The midwife turned to Jane, "Contractions every few minutes now?"

"Yes."

Mrs. Moore turned to Darcy, still bent anxiously over his wife. She said in a business-like tone, "You better leave me look at her now, Sir." He rose and stepped back a pace. "Well, go on," she said, waving her hands in the direction of the door.

He opened his mouth to protest, shut it and turned away despairingly. He cast one last, longing look at his Lizzy as he went out. It might be the last time he saw her alive.

Mrs. Reynolds followed him out and gave him an encouraging smile and light touch on his shoulder as she passed. Fitzwilliam lent against the wall and listened quietly. Georgiana came up the stairs softly and put her arms around him. He sighed heavily.

"Come down and sit with us," she invited. He nodded and followed her slowly.

In the parlor, Bingley was sitting quietly. Darcy slumped into a chair beside him and Georgiana took a place near the door. The waiting commenced in earnest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Keep breathing Mrs. Darcy."

Lizzy gasped and tried again to draw a breath, despite the pain which squeezed every drop of air away.

"Now push Mrs. Darcy!" firmly, but urgently.

Lizzy obeyed blindly. A long-drawn scream escaped her lips. As the blackness swooped down on her, she heard Jane's voice from far away. It shook uncontrollably, but it sounded exuberant.

"You did it Lizzy! Oh, Lizzy I am so proud of you."

The wave of nothingness closed over her head and she knew no more.

* * *

At the sound of Elizabeth's last piercing cry, Darcy stood up vehemently from his chair. "I can't stand this," he said fiercely. "What if she needs me?"

"Darcy, sit down," Bingley said wearily. "Good grief man, I want you to promise that, if I am as bad as you when my time comes to be a father, you will give me a good hard shake!"

Darcy sat unwillingly. Georgiana clasped and unclasped her hands. Surely it could not be long now. Another twenty minutes passed in heartfelt silence. The three occupants of the room were each straining to catch another sound, anything to tell them what had transpired in the room above.

Darcy saw Jane coming down the stairs first. Bingley saw her a moment later and both men were out of their seats in an instant. Charles stepped forward eagerly to support his wife to a chair. Darcy stood still, unable to move or speak a word. His lips parted but no sound came out.

Jane eased herself wearily into the seat Bingley had led her to. She looked up at Darcy and smiled. "What are you waiting for?" she asked with a playful sparkle in her eye. "Go and meet your son."

Georgiana clapped her hands together and squealed with joy.

Darcy gave a faint gasp of relief and, with one grateful look at Jane, ran from the room.

* * *

Lizzy lay with her baby in her arms. As she looked down at his little, sleeping face, all the pain of the last six hours became as nothing. He was angelic, beautiful, perfect and above all, hers. She touched his small hands and marveled at the tiny fingernails.

"My son," she murmured to him. "My little one, my precious."

She heard Fitzwilliam's footsteps pounding up the stairs. They came across the hall and stopped outside the door to her room.

Darcy paused, suddenly almost frightened. Timidly, he turned the knob and peered around the door. Lizzy, her face paler than he had ever seen it, was reclining on several pillows and cradling a small bundle in her arms. She smiled invitingly at him and he drew nearer slowly. She laughed at his nervous expression. The sound was faint and weak, but it was nonetheless Elizabeth's own dear laugh. He was standing beside her now, the little bundle in her arms moved and a tiny arm showed itself. Fitzwilliam leaned closer. The downy black hair, the little face…

Darcy stood beside the bed for a long time, gazing at his son. Elizabeth slipped her free hand into his and he clasped it almost unconsciously. After a few blissfully silent minutes Lizzy pulled her hand away and patted the bed beside her.

"Come and sit," she said simply.

He removed his shoes and carefully climbed up beside her. He sat with his back to the headboard and Lizzy leaned against him. Gently, Fitzwilliam touched his son's wee foot. The skin was as soft as a rose petal and he withdrew his hand, somehow afraid to defile it with his rough fingers. Lizzy leaned over and placed the baby in his arms. He gasped, and the spell was momentarily broken.

"But I don't know how to hold him Lizzy."

"What are you talking about? You are holding him right now," she said in a slightly exasperated tone which her loving smile contradicted.

He looked down at the sleeping baby. "Just like this?"

"Just like that." She nestled down onto his shoulder and closed her eyes in exhaustion.

"I don't know how you did it Lizzy," he said in admiration. She smiled a little but did not open her eyes.

Fitzwilliam sat quietly, with his son in his arms and his wife sleeping beside him. After several minutes the baby began to wail and Lizzy took him to feed him. Darcy stretched out on the bed, feeling for the first time the fatigue of the day.

When Mrs. Moore came in half an hour later to inform Mrs. Darcy that the doctor had finally arrived, father, mother, and son were all asleep, with little Darcy's hand tightly wrapped around his father's finger.

* * *

Yay! This short and sweet chapter was so much fun to write. :) For those who hoped they would have twins, they may come in the future, (no promises now) but for some reason a firstborn son just felt right to me.

Thank you all for your continued support of my story. I love reading each and every one of your reviews. Stay tuned for the christening.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Darcy entered the bedroom quietly and whispered something to Lizzy. She nodded eagerly and he went out again.

The doctor had come and gone after declaring that all was well and Mrs. Moore had returned to her home for the night.

Darcy reappeared and beckoned to someone behind the door. Georgiana entered on tiptoe. Elizabeth smiled and held out her hand. Georgiana scurried forwards and took it.

"Oh," she breathed, looking down at the baby, who lay beside his mother, blinking quietly at the ceiling. "He is so small. May… may I hold him Lizzy?"

"Of course. You are much braver than your brother you know," Lizzy said with a quiet chuckle. She carefully lifted the baby and Georgiana bent to receive him.

"Support his head, so… There we are."

"His eyes are so dark!"

"Like his mother's," said Fitzwilliam, who was standing to one side and fairly bursting with pride and delight at seeing his little family all together.

"And like yours," remonstrated Elizabeth. "I think that we have such similar coloring that there will be no way of knowing who he favors."

The baby whimpered and flailed an arm about wildly. Georgiana bounced him lightly and he quieted.

"I believe you are a natural Georgiana," exclaimed Lizzy in delight.

Georgiana blushed with pleasure and changed the subject. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Well, we have talked about it a few times now," Lizzy said, "and think that all our respective relatives will be offended if we don't name our first son after them, unless we name him after his father. They will not dare to complain then. We were thinking Fitzwilliam Henry Darcy or something of the sort. Isn't that right Fitzwilliam?"

He nodded. "Yes. He will go by William or Will to save confusion."

Georgiana gently handed the baby back to Lizzy. "I shall come visit you again soon little William," she said playfully. "And you just rest Lizzy and don't worry about a thing. Jane and I shall manage fine."

Lizzy hid her smile at the girl's businesslike tone. "I am very grateful, dear."

Georgiana turned and walked to the door with a last fond glance back.

"I shall follow you directly Georgiana," Darcy called after her. He turned to Elizabeth. "Charles sends his congratulations and looks forward to meeting his nephew soon. Jane is resting now. Can I do anything for you?"

"I just need to rest I think. Thank you dearest."

He bent over and kissed her gently, then left her and the baby to sleep again.

* * *

Mrs. Moore took the baby expertly from his mother's arms. He was a week old now, but Elizabeth was still very tired, and Darcy still insisted that Mrs. Moore come once a day to check on her. Jane and Georgiana sat with Elizabeth every day and, altogether, the time was a peaceful, happy one.

"I can't imagine what I would have done without you Mrs. Moore," Lizzy said sincerely.

The elder woman gave Elizabeth one of her twinkling smiles. "He is a fine baby, Mrs. Darcy. He looks a great deal like his father when he was born."

Lizzy looked at her in surprise. "You were there for Fitzwilliam's birth?" She smiled at the ludicrousness of the idea of Darcy as a baby.

"Indeed, I was. I was a young midwife then, but old Mr. Darcy said there was none better in Derbyshire. I was also one of those who attended Lady Anne at Miss Georgiana's birth. Young master Darcy used to walk with me from the village up to the house. But…" with a sigh, "The missus was very frail and… well, we did what I could, but it was almost hopeless."

"I did not know…" said Lizzy, visibly moved, and with a tender glance at her son. "My aunt engaged a London midwife for me, who as you know, did not arrive in time. If I had not felt obliged to accept my aunt's recommendation I should certainly, I think, have planned on calling on your services earlier. I shall certainly have no need to send to London for a midwife ever again, for I will always feel safe in your hands. I wonder, since he knew of your work before, that my husband did not think to call you first."

"I wouldn't blame him Ma'am. My guess is that Master Darcy put all thoughts of that time—his mother's passing so young and all—out of his head and tried never to think of it again. It's no wonder he forgot about me being a part of that time."

"Well, we are forever grateful, Mrs. Moore," Lizzy said as the midwife handed the child back to her.

* * *

When Darcy came in from his morning ride with Bingley, he found his wife dressed and sitting on the sofa by the window in her room.

"You are up I see," he said, sitting down beside her and taking her hand.

"Yes. I feel much better today. The nurse took William while I answered some letters. She will bring him in as soon as he wakes up."

Lizzy had decided to feed and care for her child herself as much as possible, but it was unfeasible, with all her other duties and in such a large house, to be always available to him. Thus, a part time nurse had been engaged. Rosa was a motherly woman from the village whom Mrs. Moore had recommended and Elizabeth, who had watched her with an eagle eye for the past few days, was quite satisfied with the nurse's care of her infant.

"Speaking of letters, I sent the invitations to the christening out today. The date is set for January 5th. Today is December 14th so we shall have plenty of time to prepare."

Lizzy sighed. "I suppose we must have them all, but the thought of all of my family and your family under one roof is quite frightening to me."

He frowned. "The thought cannot hold much pleasure for me either. They must come however."

"At least Caroline Bingley shall not come. She would not like to miss the beginning of the season in Town."

"That is always a blessing," said Darcy dryly.

"I daresay there shall be a few welcome guests to make up for the general inconvenience," said Elizabeth optimistically. "Charlotte will come I think, and Papa, and the Gardeners. Jane and Charles will stay until after the event of course. They _are_ the godparents. I promised Georgiana that she shall be the godmother of our second child, so we had better be quick about it, for she will expect it," she finished jokingly.

"What are your views concerning future children my love, now that you have one?"

"Why, I think that my views are unchanged. You know I want seven or eight at least," replied Lizzy teasingly.

"In all earnestness Elizabeth, waiting… while you went through that, was horrible. I would not put you through that again, without your being ready, for anything."

"You are very good to me," she said softly, laying her head on his shoulder and putting an arm around him. "But know Fitzwilliam, now and always, that I truly want to have your children. The joy of holding our son was greater than any pain I experienced. I love him, and I love you."

He looked at her tenderly. "You are quite a woman Mrs. Darcy. Well then, when William is a little older, and you are quite strong again, we shall give him a sibling, and perhaps leave it to God to decide the final number?"

"Agreed," said Lizzy smilingly. She lifted up her face and he kissed her softly. She leaned against his chest and let her heartbeat fall into rhythm with his.

* * *

"Where are we going Charles?" Jane asked for the third time. "We are far past the grounds of Pemberley as you well know."

"Wait and see Jane," he answered with a knowing smile as he patted her hand.

She looked out the carriage window in a vain attempt to determine their exact location. A light flurry of snowflakes was in the air, but the sun was shining brightly from between the clouds. She sighed and leaned back.

As the hour wore on, Jane looked at her husband with an increasing surprise and curiosity. Bingley however, chatted away about anything and everything but their destination. His train of thought frequently reverted to how fine a county Derbyshire was and how inconvenient it was to be in Hertfordshire, so far from Lizzy and Darcy.

Just when Jane began to think they might never reach their drive's end, Bingley called to the driver to turn off the road onto a drive with great, spreading, oak trees, bare now, but of gigantic size. Jane peered out the window and suddenly gasped in astonishment as the drive made a turn and a large, stately house came into view.

"Are we paying a visit here?" she asked in surprise. "I do not recall meeting the family."

"No," Charles replied as the carriage rolled to a halt in front of the mansion. He helped his wife alight and then finished his sentence. "If you find it agreeable, I was thinking of leasing this house this coming year and perhaps purchasing it if…"

He was cut off as Jane threw her arms around his neck in a transport of joy. "Thank you! Thank you Charles! Oh, you are too good!"

He hugged her back, a little sheepish but delighted none the less. "My dear you haven't even seen the place yet."

"I shall love it I know already. But when did you find it?"

"Darcy found it for me during the summer. The grounds are much more beautiful then of course, and he and I rode out here yesterday. We looked at two but this one was in better repair and only needs new furnishings. The last step before we can sign the papers is to see if you like it."

"Can we go inside?"

"Of course. The housekeeper is still here although the family moved to reside permanently in London over a year ago."

Jane gave him a quick kiss and then took his hand and pulled him after her towards the entrance.

* * *

The next day, the papers were signed, giving the Bingley's a year's lease, starting in January.

Lizzy was elated at the news and was only sorry that she was not let well enough for such a long drive in the cold. She comforted herself with the prospect of seeing the house in the spring when her sister moved in, for the process of refurnishing would require at least two months and there were matters to be settled before Netherfield was given up which would take time.

Christmas was held at Pemberley with reverent and quiet joy by the Darcys and Bingleys, and the new year was ushered in with the promise of great happiness in the time ahead.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: January 1815**

Mrs. Bennet's voice could already be heard shrilling from the carriage window as it came down Pemberley's long drive.

Darcy stiffened visibly and Lizzy groaned. Georgiana's brow furrowed in alarm at the expressions on her brother and sister's faces. Bingley looked embarrassed and Jane's gentle smile wavered.

Lizzy's tortured expression transformed into a smile as she saw her father's countenance looking out from the carriage window. He gave his favorite daughter a look of disbelief as he nodded his head in the direction of Mrs. Bennet's screeching.

Lizzy gave a short laugh and went forward to embrace her father as the passengers began to step down from the carriage.

"I have missed you, my Lizzy," he said dryly. "Longbourn has been intolerable since you and Jane left."

She looked at him sympathetically. "Well," she said confidentially, "Pemberley is so large that you will have ample chance to lose yourself in some quiet room and have a little peace." The last bit of her speech was given in a conspiratorial whisper that was drowned out by her mother's insistent greetings.

Mrs. Bennet's effusions at seeing both her eldest daughters again after a separation of two months from one and ten from the other was only slightly checked by her awe of her stony looking son-in-law. Darcy's face had relapsed into its former scowling visage as his wife's relatives alighted.

"Oh my dear Jane it is so good to see you again, I declare it has been an age! And Lizzy, my dear! Your house is so grand, I had no idea how big it was! Why, it is quite three times the size of Netherfield park!"

Mary and Kitty were a little shy and looked about in amazement at the outside of Lizzy's home.

"Mary! Kitty!" cried Lizzy as she caught sight of them and hurried over to embrace them warmly. "You shall both have a new friend in Georgiana," beckoning to her still more shy sister-in-law. "I know you met at the wedding but now you must become friends for she loves music like Mary, and she is nearly the same age as you Kitty." Georgiana curtsied shyly, and the Bennet sisters did likewise.

Lizzy left them to get acquainted with each other and went to take her husband's arm affectionately.

"Smile," she whispered to him, setting him a good example as she looked up at him. "You have your brooding face on and my family will think you despise me."

He looked at her as if to say that such a thing was impossible, and his face relaxed a little. Thinking of her feelings rather than his own, he made an effort at sociability, and even went so far as to kiss Mrs. Bennet's hand and offer his own for Mr. Bennet to shake.

The party went inside, Mrs. Bennet exclaiming over the size of the entrance and the elegance of the rooms as she passed through them. Servants removed traveling wraps and Lizzy went upstairs to fetch the reason for this gathering, who was sleeping in his cradle while nurse Rosa knitted quietly nearby.

Rosa left quietly, and Lizzy leaned over the cradle and gazed at her baby for a moment.

"You must not mind the noise downstairs," she whispered, stroking his soft cheek. "My family has come all this way to see you my darling… my little angel." She lifted him, and he opened his dark eyes and blinked drowsily.

She carried him down stairs and to the parlor. Darcy had come to the hall to look for her and escape the chatter for a moment. He held the door open for her and she entered. The womenfolk instantly surrounded Elizabeth and her precious burden, and the exclamations of delight were profuse. Little William was passed around carefully until he began to cry loudly, and Lizzy took him back up to his nurse.

Mr. Bennet, who was watching Darcy keenly, saw his eyes follow Lizzy out of the room and the slight smile that touched his face as she reentered.

* * *

After dinner, the ladies retired to the drawing room while the gentleman remained in the dining room. This custom had largely been abandoned by the Darcys, for Fitzwilliam preferred his wife and sister's company to drinking wine alone, but now that there were three gentlemen in the house, and more arriving tomorrow, it was not unreasonable.

In the parlor, the feminine talk began in earnest.

Mary had gravitated to Georgiana's graceful pianoforte and Kitty and Georgiana were talking quietly in a corner. Mrs. Bennet and her two eldest daughters were left to converse together.

"He is a fine child Lizzy," said Mrs. Bennet, for the baby had been passed around again and was now lying in his cradle at Elizabeth's feet. "And how fortunate that he was a boy."

"Mama,"' said Lizzy sharply, "Mr. Darcy would never object to a daughter just because she was not a son. I know that some men might think that way, but I and my husband have always thought it a ridiculous notion."

"Well," said her mother, not at all offended. "It is a fine thing all the same. You had better give Mr. Bingley a son soon Jane," turning to her eldest daughter.

"Mama!" cried both sister's indignantly. Lizzy thanked goodness that Mary was playing too loudly for Georgiana to hear such a speech and that the gentlemen were not in the room.

"I am only saying the truth," returned Mrs. Bennet comfortably.

"If you will excuse me," said Jane, rising and leaving the room suddenly. Lizzy gave her mother a look and hurried after her.

"Jane, you know our mother speaks idly and without thought."

"I know Lizzy," said Jane quietly. "And I am not truly hurt by her words. I trust that God will give us children in his own good time. However, I shall be very happy when I move to Derbyshire altogether and away from Mama's constant company."

Lizzy squeezed her hand and then, hearing William's whimper, went back to the parlor.

"Have you heard that Lydia is expecting again Lizzy?" her mother asked as she resumed her seat and lifted her child to hold him in her arms.

"She did inform me of it in her letter of congratulations on William's birth," Lizzy returned calmly.

"It is so hard to have her so far from me," said Mrs. Bennet, rocking to and fro in her distress. "My poor Lydia, with no mother to help her, one child less than a year old and another one due in July."

Lizzy did feel a sense of sympathy for her youngest sister. Not quite seventeen was far too young for such responsibilities. Yet she could not help but think that Lydia's lot was easy compared to desertion by Wickham and then exile in a foreign country, as her actions might have dictated.

Jane reentered and sat down demurely and, shortly after, the gentlemen joined them, bringing all such uncomfortable discussion to an end.

* * *

That evening, after the guests had been shown to their respective chambers, Lizzy was talking with Mrs. Reynolds about the morrow's breakfast. Darcy came to the door and coughed discreetly.

Both women turned and smiled, and Mrs. Reynolds said, "Yes Mrs. Darcy, I shall see to it."

"Thank you, Mrs. Reynolds. I do hope the flood of visitors will not cause you to be overworked."

"No indeed Mrs. Darcy. It is a pleasure. Goodnight Ma'am." She curtsied and left.

Lizzy crossed the room and slipped her arms around Fitzwilliam's waist and leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"One day over with," she said tiredly.

"I hope it was not too disagreeable for you my love," he said tenderly.

"Not all of it," she said honestly.

"I think you were happy to see your father."

"Yes… I do not hold him to be a model parent by any means, but he has always been very kind to me and was the only person in my family whom one could have an intelligent debate with, Jane being too agreeable to have a dispute with, and the others too ignorant."

"I find him to be an agreeable man, although I cannot approve of the way he speaks of his wife."

"Marital felicity is something both my parents gave up on a long time ago," Lizzy said sadly.

"Georgiana seems to get along well with your sister Kitty."

"Yes, Kitty seems much more docile since…" she broke of, not wanting to mention Lydia before him.

He understood and said simply, "You are very tired dear."

"It had been a long day and I confess I wish nothing more than to go to bed and cuddle with William."

"Am I invited?" he asked teasingly.

"Of course," she exclaimed, still with a touch of sleepiness.

She made a move towards the stairs, but he lifted her up instead and carried her to her room. Rosa brought in the baby and then left the little family together.

* * *

The next day brought the Gardeners, and Darcy's welcome was more genuine as he warmly shook the hand of Mr. Gardener and gave Mrs. Gardener the kiss of an affectionate son. Lizzy was very happy to see both and detained them to express her feelings, before turning her family loose on them.

In the evening, Mr. and Mrs. Collins arrived with their little daughter, followed by none other than Lady Catherine and Anne de Bourgh. Lizzy was better prepared this time and was able to receive her ladyship with composure and grace. Lady Catherine gave her a civil nod in return and managed to offer her congratulations at least to the space between Mr. and Mrs. Darcy, rather than only to her nephew.

Anne looked so timid and sickly that Lizzy's motherly instinct took possession of her. She took Anne under her wing, despite Mrs. Jenkinson's objections and soon had the girl sitting near Georgiana and Kitty and taking an occasional part in their girlish conversation.

The whole party was walking in the large conservatory when Colonel Fitzwilliam walked in unannounced. Darcy hurried over to his cousin and their greeting was full of brotherly delight.

Lizzy, who had not seen him since the morning of Darcy's first ill-fated proposal, approached, and the Colonel bowed to her gallantly and kissed her hand. Lizzy laughed at his flirtatious manner.

"Mrs. Darcy," he said with a playful nod in Darcy's direction. "You have my deepest condolences."

"Thank you so much," she returned with equally playful sarcasm.

"And also, my congratulations on the safe arrival of your son," he said, straightening from his bow. "Where is the little man? He must meet his favorite uncle."

"I shall leave you and Mr. Bingley to fight for that privilege," said Lizzy, very much amused. "As for William, he is with my sister Jane at the moment."

"I do not believe I have met your sister. Mrs. Bingley is it not?"

"You are correct Sir."

"How shall I find her?"

"She is the only fair-haired lady in the house, besides your cousin."

"Ah, yes. The blonde beauty of Hertfordshire. I daresay however that she cannot be truly prettier than you, Mrs. Darcy," he said with another exaggerated bow.

Lizzy blushed and Darcy gave his cousin's arm a yank. "Go flirt with the unmarried ladies Richard," he said, giving him a push in the direction of the young women.

The Colonel laughed and obeyed. Georgiana greeted her cousin Richard with quiet pleasure and Kitty's eyes widened as she saw his red coat. Lizzy watched her sister carefully but saw no forwardness in her curtsy. Besides, the colonel had made it very clear to her on their last meeting that he could not marry a woman without some fortune. Their last meeting recalled so many memories that she looked up at Darcy involuntarily. His thoughts seemed to have strayed in the same direction for he was looking at her earnestly.

She smiled at him. "What sir?" she asked teasingly. "Are you afraid of your cousin's seductive powers?"

"No indeed Mrs. Darcy," he returned with a smile and bow. "For such a lovely lady must be used to such attentions and know how to respond appropriately to them."

"With practice you might become as good as him," she said demurely as she watched Richard tip his hat and walk away from the young ladies in search of Jane and her little charge.

"I can do better than him," he returned. "Just wait until we are alone."

She gave him a shocked look. "Well, Mr. Darcy, that is an entirely inappropriate statement for such a place."

"No one heard."

She looked around quickly and then stood on tiptoe to brush her lips against his. "Are you satisfied that you need not fear the Colonel's influence?"

"I never did."

"Good," she said earnestly, before running off to find Jane and William herself. Darcy's eyes followed her tenderly as she disappeared around a flowering shrub.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Isn't he lovely Fitzwilliam?" asked Elizabeth as she presented the baby in his white christening robe to his father.

Darcy observed his little son's attire critically. "It is not very masculine is it Lizzy?"

"It is not supposed to be. There will be plenty of time for _that_ when he is older." Lizzy began indignantly but ended more playfully as she perceived that he was joking.

"Well Elizabeth. That is the only flaw I can see. Yes, he is lovely," Fitzwilliam said decidedly.

"Lizzy!" gasped Mrs. Bennet, hurrying up. Darcy gave a heavy sigh that only Mrs. Bennet's own words stopped her from hearing. "You should be ready. The christening starts in an hour and we have still to drive to the church."

Lizzy rolled her eyes at her husband. To her mother she said, "Yes, Mama. I shall be ready directly." She turned to go back upstairs.

"Leave William with me Lizzy," Darcy said suddenly. "I can keep him out of harm's way for twenty minutes."

She smiled at him and handed the baby over. "Thank you," she said. "I shan't be long."

Darcy carried his son to his study and sat down in his desk chair.

"I agree," he said as the baby whimpered. "It is all rather too much fuss. I would rather have just you and your mother and Georgiana at your christening. But, the heir of Pemberley has to put up with fuss sometimes."

Baby Darcy gurgled and stretched his little limbs. His big dark eyes stared up at his father's face.

"We shall put up with it together, shall we?"

"He is a little too young to carry on a conversation with is he not?" asked a voice from the doorway.

"Is that you Richard?"

"Yes, may I come and sit?"

"Of course."

Colonel Fitzwilliam pulled up a chair and sat down opposite his cousin.

"I would offer you a drink, but my hands are a little full right now," Darcy said dryly.

The Colonel waved the statement away.

"So Richard, how go the wars."

"It is ridiculous how many we are fighting at once isn't it? Well, I am still alive, so I suppose I have nothing to complain of. I am sorry Darcy that I couldn't make it to your wedding."

"Indeed Richard, being halfway around the world in Gorkha in South Asia is no excuse," said Darcy sarcastically.

The Colonel laughed shortly. "You know troops are being called back for fear that Napoleon might cause trouble again. He is still a prisoner on Elba, but his friends are preparing."

"So you are not going back to Asia?"

"Probably not. But then again you never know, at least not until it's too late."

The two gentlemen sat in silence for a moment and then Darcy said quietly, "It is always a relief when you come home safe Richard."

"Thank you, Darcy. It is a comfort to have s _ome_ relations who are happy at my return."

Darcy frowned. "Your brother does not appreciate your company any more than he used to?"

"No. He does not like that I was Father's favorite growing up and is afraid his money might be drawn upon to assist me."

At this juncture, Elizabeth came in and stopped suddenly as she saw the two gentlemen.

"Goodness, I hope I am not disturbing your conversation," she said quickly. "I looked everywhere for you Fitzwilliam before I thought to come in here."

"Not at all Mrs. Darcy. We were just finished," the colonel replied gallantly.

"Are we ready to leave?" asked Darcy as he handed over the baby and stood up.

"Yes, the carriages are at the door and some of the party have already started for the church."

"We had better hurry then," said the Colonel as he held the door for her.

"Thank you, Colonel Fitzwilliam."

"Please, call me Cousin Richard as Georgiana does. It will save confusion seeing you call Darcy Fitzwilliam. The rest of his relatives are too lazy, so he generally goes by Darcy and I by Colonel. I really prefer Richard however."

"Well then, Cousin Richard," she said with a smile. "Please lead on to the carriages." He bowed and did so.

Outside, the ground was covered with a layer of sparkling white snow. The baby was wrapped in many blankets right up to his tiny nose and the drive to the church was accomplished in a short time.

The church was decorated with hot house flowers and many candles. Jane and Mr. Bingley repeated the vows of a Christian in honor of their godson.

The vicar pronounced the solemn words, "I baptize thee Fitzwilliam Henry Darcy, in the name of the Father and the Son and the Holy Spirit." The water was poured, and the infant screamed lustily.

Kitty barely suppressed a giggle and Mary pinched her sharply. The younger girl caught the Colonel's eye and it too was twinkling in a friendly and amused way. Kitty smiled in return and then remembered herself and looked back quickly at the ceremony.

The crying baby was returned to his mother and quieted promptly as she hugged him to her.

A closing hymn was sung and then the party trooped out into the cold clear air and into the carriages for the return to the great house, where the christening feast was awaiting them.

A holiday had been declared in the village in honor of the occasion and the villagers lined the road to offer their congratulations to the proud parents.

Back at Pemberley, Darcy and Elizabeth stood inside and welcomed all the guests back inside and received their congratulations again. Georgiana kissed her brother and Lizzy with happy tears in her eyes, Lady Catherine went so far as to pronounce him a fine child and the Colonel received a punch in the face from little William when he bent to shake his tiny hand.

The tired baby was then handed over to his nurse while Elizabeth saw her guests into the dining room where Mrs. Reynolds had outdone herself.

Darcy watched Elizabeth and thought of how well she had risen to the position of mistress of Pemberley. She was all grace and loveliness and eyes followed her wherever she went, as she attended to all her visitors and chatted with her sisters or Charlotte Collins and Anne be Bourgh.

Darcy was thus pleasantly engaged when he heard a rustle of silk behind him and his aunt seated herself beside him.

"I hope you have had a pleasant visit so far Aunt."

"I came over to tell you that Anne is to be married."

He was startled as she had hoped, but not for the reasons she wished. "That is rather a sudden announcement Aunt; and is it not also rather a sudden decision? Who is the bridegroom?"

"Lord Farley. His father, the Earl of Ashton, is a very elderly gentleman and may soon die, and then Lord Farley will inherit the family estate in Southern Yorkshire. He also has a farm in Kent which he came down to sell; that is how we met him. I believe he served in the army for some time. He is a very agreeable gentleman and Anne will be Lady Farley." The last words were spoken grandly.

 _Is that all you really care about?_ Darcy thought. Aloud he said, "I wish her every happiness I am sure. Is not her health still too delicate for such a step?"

"She is much better lately," her Ladyship returned shortly.

"You will no doubt do everything in a way most likely to ensure your daughter's health. Now if you will excuse me Madam."

He rose and made his way over to where Colonel Fitzwilliam was telling an animated story to an attentive audience consisting of Mrs. Gardener, Georgiana, Mary and Kitty. Darcy heard laughs and a light clapping of hands as the account ended and Richard bowed and moved away. Darcy leaned against the wall beside him.

"Has Lady Catherine told you the news?"

"Yes. I have been trying to avoid her all evening for fear that I would be her next target for Anne, not that a youngest son is grand enough for Miss de Bourgh, but still, she had been eyeing me in a most unnerving way. But she cornered me at last and I was relieved to hear that the threat no longer hung over my head."

"What do you know about Lord Farley, seeing as how his family lives in the same county as yours?"

"His father, Lord Ashton, has no head for business and the family fortune is dwindling. In short, he needs to marry well to save his estates."

"Have you heard anything unpleasant of the man himself. I feel a certain duty to Anne as a cousin, and for not being able to offer her the protection of a husband myself."

"Heaven forbid," said the Colonel. "It would have been a disaster. But no, I know of nothing that would stain the gentleman's reputation."

Darcy was silent for a moment in reflection before the two were accosted by Mr. Collins who came to inform them that they would both be welcome at his humble abode now that there was no longer any enmity between Mr. Darcy and Lady Catherine. Richard looked amused and Darcy gave him a cold bow and moved away.

Lizzy was sitting by her father in a moment where no one demanded her attention. She caught her husband's eye from across the room and gave him an encouraging smile, seeing his stony expression. He smiled in return and Lizzy blew him a discrete kiss.

Her father saw the gesture however and said, "I think you are secure of your husband's heart Lizzy."

"Indeed, I think I am," she returned, not minding the forwardness of the statement from her father as she would from her mother. Her Aunt Gardener had remarked similarly the day before and no offence has been taken then either.

"I must confess I thought your wits had deserted you when you first told me you loved him. But now I see that you were right, and he is everything you claimed him to be then. I could only wish that you were settled nearer."

She leaned over and took his hand. "I want you to make the journey to come visit us more often," she said. "You will be welcome anytime; day or night."

"You are a good child Lizzy," he said, patting her hand.

Night fell over Pemberley and the guests retired. The moon shone down on a tired but contented Mrs. Darcy as she stood by her window with her husband's arms around her and heard him whisper how proud he was of her into her loose curls.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for all the amazing reviews and support!


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone! This is a short chapter which covers the time from the christening until the spring. It is a quick read but I hope an enjoyable one nonetheless. Stay tuned for further developments in the next chapter. :)

Also, a big thank you to the viewer who pointed out that, in chapter 12, the garden would be too cold for comfort. I guess I just got going and forgot about its being the dead of winter! It's all fixed now. Reviews with constrictive criticism to help me improve the story are appreciated just as much as sweet ones.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: January – March 1815**

The following morning the guests began to leave, Mr. Collins, Charlotte and little Henrietta Collins, and the De Bourgh ladies being the first to depart.

Jane and Charles left shortly after, and took Kitty with them, to spend a few weeks of the season at Bingley's house in London, where his sisters were staying, before going back to Netherfield to prepare for the move to their new home. Kitty was not officially out, but there were plenty to private parties which she could attend, and Elizabeth agreed with Jane that the new scenery and experiences in Town would be good for her while she was under her eldest sister's watchful eye. Jane offered to take Mary too, but the later declared that she had no interest in London.

Mr. and Mrs. Bennet and Mary departed a few days later, and Elizabeth, though truly sorry to see her father go, was happy to have a few peaceful, happy days with only her Aunt and Uncle Gardener and Colonel Fitzwilliam as her guests. These three were very welcome and all the occupants of Pemberley were sorry to see them leave at the end of the week.

"Promise you shall write when you get your next assignment Richard," requested Darcy earnestly, as the Colonel's horse was brought round. He was on his way north to visit his family, a task which often proved an unpleasant duty to him.

"I shall Darcy," he said, shaking his hand warmly. Then turning to Georgiana, "I expect a whole selection of new songs to listen too when I visit again. You are improving every day and I take great delight in your playing."

She gave him a bright smile. "I hope you come back soon Cousin Richard."

"As do I," said Elizabeth. "I must say Richard, you feel quite like my own brother already and I shall be delighted to see you here at any time."

He kissed her hand and gave her almost a wistful look before turning away to mount his horse and gallop out of the gate with a dramatic flourish of his hat.

"I do hope no harm comes to him," Georgiana said. "Dear Colonel."

Elizabeth looked at her quickly, but there was nothing more than friendly concern in her face. When her eyes traveled to her husband's face, Lizzy saw that his brow was furrowed in a worried frown. She took his arm and he gave her a slight smile.

"He is not going back to the wars yet," she said, in an effort to reassure him. He nodded and shook off his anxiety as he offered Georgina his other arm and the three returned to the house.

* * *

The rest of the winter passed quietly enough. Elizabeth and Georgiana agreed with Darcy that they would rather not go to Town at all this winter, since Lizzy preferred to reserve more time for her baby and Georgiana would not be coming out until the following year.

The snow was heavy in February and Georgiana and Lizzy enjoyed sliding down the hills around the house like little girls. It was not at all dignified, but it was great fun and they even persuaded Darcy to go down once. He was quite a sight as he came up out of a deep snowdrift that his sled had upended into. The ladies laughed until they cried and could not induce him to go again. Pleasant evenings were spent in the upstairs sitting room, with William in his cradle, Georgiana practicing pleasant, old fashioned airs and Darcy and Elizabeth talking quietly or working near each other.

February also took Darcy to Kent, for the wedding of his cousin to Lord Farley. Darcy found Farley to be a serious looking young man of six or seven and twenty; his only striking feature being his fiery red hair. He talked little, unless it be about the war with France which he had fought in since the age of eighteen. Darcy saw little affection in Lord Farley's behavior toward Anne and, thinking of his Elizabeth, felt a little sorry for both. There was respect on both sides however, and Farley appeared to be prepared to treat his bride with consideration and deference which Darcy felt was at least a promising foundation for a marriage. He was glad that Anne was to be well settled, and still more glad to return to his little family at Pemberley.

March brought the Darcy's first anniversary. They felt very blessed as they spent the day enjoying the first signs of spring and baby William celebrated the occasion by giving his mother his first real smile.

Meanwhile, on the continent, the storm clouds were massing again; storm clouds that would wash over England and alter the lives of many.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: April 1815**

Lizzy knocked at the door of her husband's study. A curt "Come in," issued from within. She pushed open the door. Darcy looked up with a scowl which changed to a smile as he saw his wife. He held out a hand to her.

"Is anything wrong?" Lizzy asked, noticing the frown still lingering about his fine forehead.

He pulled her down on to his lap as he replied, "Yes, and something rather serious my love. Many women wouldn't care, but I know you like to know what is going in the world. I am afraid that Napoleon has escaped from Elba. I had a letter from Richard this morning," motioning to a paper on the desk before him. "He has just been transferred to Belgium where our troops are to be headquartered. The fighting will be heavy for some time now I fear."

"I'm so sorry… but I am sure he will come through alright. Tell him that if he gets wounded and sent home he must come to Pemberley. I know that his brother does not make his home exactly comfortable. And as for Napoleon, surely his day is over."

Darcy squeezed her hand. "Perhaps." Then, more cheerfully, "I daresay the Colonel will be as lucky as usual. Now, what did you come in to see me about?"

"Need I have a reason to come visit my husband when he has been shut up with paperwork all day?" she asked in mock indignation while running her fingers through his hair and over his tired forehead.

"I know you too well not to know that you had something on your mind."

Lizzy laughed. "You are quite right. I wanted to ask you if Kitty could come and stay with us for a time. I think it would be good for her and she could travel up with Charles and Jane. Otherwise she will be quite lonely with Maria Lucas in Kent and Jane and I moved here." Lizzy would have added Lydia's name, but she still hesitated to mention the Wickhams in Darcy's presence.

"Of course Kitty may come. Why should I object?" Darcy replied as he reached for another business letter and began opening it.

"I know your opinion of my family," Lizzy said quietly, turning her head away from him a little.

He raised a hand to her cheek and drew her gaze back to him.

"Lizzy, your family is no worse than mine as I recall. And Kitty seemed improved by her time with Jane when last I saw her. She is welcome."

"Thank you!" She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He kissed her cheek in return and then moved on to her forehead and mouth. There was a breathless pause before Lizzy heard Georgiana's voice calling her.

"Oh dear," Lizzy cried jumping up. "William must need me. I left him with her for a few minutes."

"I never have you to myself anymore," Darcy grumbled. Lizzy placed another light kiss on his lips and then was gone.

* * *

"Are you ready ladies?" asked Darcy, as he approached Elizabeth and Georgiana a few days later.

"Yes, I can hardly wait to see Jane's new home," Lizzy said brightly.

"And I am looking forward to seeing Kitty again," added Georgiana eagerly.

Darcy smiled and followed Elizabeth into the nursery where she bent over her son, who was sitting up precariously with steady Rosa beside him.

"You be a good boy now William," Lizzy cooed. "Mama has to go to Auntie Jane's for a few hours, but she'll be back soon. Mama knows you'll be a good baby for Rosa." She kissed the little boy and then left, not without fond glances back.

"We could bring him," Darcy suggested.

"Three hours is a long time to be in a carriage for a baby his age. We shall bring him next time, when we know better what to expect of the trip and visit."

The drive was lengthy but not unpleasant. They took the open carriage and, though the sun shone brightly, the breeze was cool as it blew against them. By late morning they were turning up the drive with the stately oak trees, now covered in light green leaves.

"Oh, how perfect!" cried Lizzy, as she beheld Jane's new home for the first time.

"It _is_ lovely," Jane agreed. "And my favorite thing about it is how close you are."

"Welcome to Highwood Manor Darcy," said Bingley cheerfully as his friend came up the steps.

"I recall seeing it at some point in the past Bingley," said Darcy, rather amused at Bingley's tone. "However, you have done wonders to the inside of the house," he added as he inspected the hall which the party had just entered.

"Kitty!" cried Georgiana, hurrying forward to take her friend's hands.

Kitty was very happy to see Georgiana as well. Lizzy thought she looked taller and more mature than when she had seen her last. London had made a difference on Kitty. She carried herself with a more womanly attitude and walked instead of ran. Lizzy frowned at this, as the group strolled down to the lake and up to the wooded hill which gave the place its name. Lizzy saw no harm in running and disliked the idea of Kitty's losing all her girlish habits at only eighteen.

The day was so fair that much of it was spent out of doors, the ladies sitting and chatting while the two gentlemen rode over the estate and Darcy advised his friend as to its care.

"How are you Jane?" asked Lizzy, in a quiet moment while the younger girls were in a nearby meadow, picking the spring wildflowers.

"I am quite well Lizzy, and so happy to be here. Mama was getting truly insufferable."

"Tell me about it," said Lizzy concernedly.

Jane blushed. "She constantly worries about… how I have yet to become with child. I am beginning to fear myself sometimes…"

"Jane, it is too soon to worry."

"I have been married over a year now Lizzy. And you have a child four months old already."

Elizabeth was taken aback. She had never thought that Jane might be jealous of William. She tried to think of what would best soothe her gentle sister. "Jane, you have been listening to Mama for too long and it has distressed you. Not all women conceive right away."

"You did, and Mama and Lydia too," Jane whispered ashamedly.

"But Fitzwilliam's mother did not have Georgiana until twelve years after he was born. Everyone is different." Lizzy spoke earnestly.

Jane smiled a little. "Thank you, Lizzy, for trying to reassure me. I am grateful."

Lizzy's next question was a delicate one and she voiced it after a moment of silence. "Have you and Charles talked it over?"

"Yes," said Jane quietly. "He has assured me that nothing will alter his love for me, and he still hopes for children soon. He would be such a good father Lizzy."

"I know," agreed Elizabeth. "And he will be one yet, so don't let it trouble you Jane. Enjoy your new home and the ability to give Charles your undivided attention."

"Now you sound like Aunt Gardener," Jane said with a faint smile. "And Lizzy, don't think that I resent you for having William. I could never be so mean, and I love my nephew dearly."

In reply Lizzy did not speak, but instead reached for her sister's hand and pressed it warmly.

* * *

Kitty stood in the middle of her new room at Pemberley and looked around her curiously. Her clothes had already been laid away by a maid and she crossed to the closet and hung up her pelisse and bonnet beside her three best gowns that she had brought from home, and the two new ones that Jane had made up for her in Town.

This done, she crossed to the writing desk under the window and examined the books which were arranged on it. There was a variety, including works of Shakespeare and other classics, a few books in French, which Kitty had only a very vague knowledge of, and various other books of educational value. When she came to Fordyce's sermons she knew who put the books there. She smiled as she recalled the tortuous evening when Mr. Collins had read to them from this book in his stumbling, insipid voice.

A knock sounded on the door and Lizzy came in with William in her arms.

"How do you like your room Kitty?" she asked with a cheerful smile.

"Very much, thank you Lizzy," responded her sister, stroking the baby's downy head.

"Well I hope you will be happy in it, especially as you may stay for quite some time."

"You chose the books over there didn't you?" Kitty asked, almost accusingly.

Lizzy's eyes twinkled merrily. "Yes, I thought that you might find them entertaining and useful at the same time."

"You know I cannot read French, Lizzy."

"I believe it is never too late to learn."

"Do you think I could?" Kitty asked eagerly.

"Of course."

"When I was in Town I felt so lacking in education and manners. And… sometimes, although I like her very much, being around Georgiana makes me uncomfortable because she is so extremely accomplished," confessed Kitty, relieved to be able to disclose her feelings.

"I often feel inadequate beside her as well," whispered Lizzy confidentially, and still with her lively smile. "But she is so sweet and has such a humble opinion of her own merits that one cannot help but love her."

"I could never learn to play like her in a million years."

"You seem like a much faster learner than that to me. Already, after a few short weeks in London, you hold yourself in a much more graceful way and speak with more elegance and forethought."

Kitty blushed. "Do you really think so Lizzy?'"

"Yes, and I don't see why you shouldn't improve your mind as easily as your deportment."

"Could I, that is, might I take music lessons Lizzy?"

"I think that could be arranged," said Lizzy, glad that the request had come from her sister voluntarily.

"Oh, thank you Lizzy! And I will read the French books," Kitty promised.

"Very good," said Lizzy approvingly.

Kitty thought her sister looked lovelier and womanlier than ever before, in her soft yellow dress, holding her little son, while her dark eyes sparkled brightly like two stars. In that moment, Kitty knew that she wanted to be just like Lizzy. Not like dear Jane, nor even Georgiana and certainly not Lydia. Lizzy.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: After writing this chapter I have a new and profound respect for historical fiction writers. Well, here goes...

* * *

 **Chapter 16: June 1815**

Darcy rode home through the evening twilight. His thoughts were far away on the continent of Europe. With his mind's eye he saw the armies amassing, heard the cannons thunder. Something in the depths of his being yearned to take part in the struggle but the greater part of him was glad to be headed home to wife and child. He wondered if it was cowardice. He thought not. All men, soldiers and civilians alike, would look forward to coming home to a family like his.

He was not hiding from his duty, but rather attending to it. Duty was a relative task, and his was to care for those that God had given him to care for; his family and his tenants. There was no one else to do the job if he was killed in battle. He sighed. Richard must do the fighting for both.

A few hours later, the family was gathered around the dinner table at Pemberley, Darcy at the head with Elizabeth on his right, and Georgiana and Kitty on his left.

"Fitzwilliam," said Elizabeth brightly. "The girls took their sketchbooks into the garden today and I think that Kitty has quite the talent."

Kitty blushed a little at her sister's praise and Darcy's approving look as he replied, "I shall look forward to seeing her work after dinner."

"Kitty is far more talented than I am at drawing even though she has never had a lesson," said Georgiana, eager to compliment her friend.

"Yes, but you are ever so much better at anything musical," Kitty protested shyly.

"It is good that you have separate talents," said Elizabeth. "For this way you can help each other instead of compete."

Georgiana smiled at Kitty and the latter reached out under the table impulsively and took her friend's hand. Georgiana squeezed it back.

* * *

Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam stood beside his regiment before Hougoumont House as the smoke from the battlefield to the left rolled over him. The cannon fire was coming swift and fierce now and, as always, his blood quickened at the nearness of the danger. His men were ready to fight, as were the men of the three other companies of Guards who were stationed at the crucial Hougoumont position.

The Colonel of the regiment next him came riding up and Richard saluted him as he approached and dismounted.

"It's getting bloody thick over there," the man commented.

Richard cocked his head as an especially heavy volley thundered nearby.

"You are guarding the north gate I see," the strange Colonel said. "I have orders to send for the Coldstream Guards if anything happens here. This position must not be taken."

"Yes Sir." Richard nodded briskly.

"Very good. And your name Sir?"

"Colonel Fitzwilliam, Sir."

"I am Colonel Farley," said the soldier, lifting his hat to wipe his brow and revealing a shock of fiery red hair.

"You are not Lord Farley, recently married to Miss Anne be Bourgh by any chance?" asked Richard in surprise.

"Yes. I am," Farley returned. "But I don't know you. Do you know my wife?"

"I am her cousin Sir. Lady Catherine is a sister of my father, Lord Fitzwilliam," Richard replied, even as his eyes scanned the woods for any sign of the French.

"Well, a pleasure to meet you Sir."

"Frankly Sir, this is not how I imagined our first meeting," said Richard, looking around at the troops lined up, their faces tense, their muskets ready.

"Because I should be home with my bride?" asked Farley with a slight frown.

"Well…" Richard floundered for words.

"I have been a solder all my life by my own choice, Colonel Fitzwilliam. I didn't have to," said Lord Farley rather coldly. Then, with a wry twisting of his mouth he added, "And in case you hadn't noticed sir, the lady's mother is downright unbearable!"

Richard felt that he should be insulted for his aunt's sake, but he found himself laughing instead. "I _had_ noticed. But cannot you remove your bride to your own home?"

"I intend to, when this is finished. I mean to see this war through." Farley's eyes flashed as he spoke, and Richard recognized the steely look of a born soldier. He wondered for a moment, what would prompt such a fighter to marry a sickly girl like Anne, but then he remembered the family's lost fortune and shook his head sadly.

Farley suddenly drew his sword and at the same instant Richard caught the gleam of musket barrels among the trees a hundred feet away. In one motion, Farley leaped on his horse and raced back to his regiment. Richard bellowed to his men, and the two brigades of French soldiers, realizing they had been discovered, broke from their cover and charged the gate.

Richard shouted the order, "Fire!" and a volley of British musket balls poured out on the advancing enemy. Then it was hand to hand combat, bayonets and sabers drawn.

Richard, on his horse, had the advantage of being able to see what was going on around him. As he wheeled around he saw a French officer break the gate open with a final blow from an axe, and French troops stream into the courtyard. A new chorus of shouts were heard and Richard saw the Coldstream Guard and the Scotts Guard bearing down on the now surrounded Frenchmen. For a moment he spied Farley's red hair in the dust and smoke. Then he was gone again.

Richard reached the gate and, jumping off his horse, threw his weight against the gate along with several other soldiers who realized his design. The gate banged shut and the Frenchmen were trapped in the courtyard. The Coldstream Guards were making short work of them inside the small space. Richard's eyes fell on a young French drummer boy who was cowering against a wall. The boy's eyes were frightened and Richard, unable to help himself, slipped in and dragged the boy out of harm's way.

"We'll have to make a prisoner of war out of you," he said gruffly. "But at least you won't get the same as the others in there." He handed the boy over to a corporal who assigned a soldier to guard him. Richard hoped that there would be a prisoner exchange after the battle.

* * *

Fighting continued around Hougoumont all afternoon, but the battle was again focused in the west part of the battlefield. There had been no attack on the house itself for four hours. Richard strained to see what was going on beyond the trees. He rode forward a little, thinking the silence surrounding the house suspicious.

Without warning, an explosion burst at his very feet. With a scream that soldiers know only too well, his horse plummeted to the earth. For a moment, Richard lay stunned. Then another explosion a few feet away, caused him to try and stand but his leg gave way under him. Through the smoke and the red haze before his eyes he saw a mounted figure coming towards him. The man reached down and Richard caught a glimpse of flaming red hair. Richard caught the hand as musket fire began to pepper the ground around them and managed to drag himself onto the horse's hindquarters and throw his good leg over.

"All set?"

"Yes."

The horse jumped forward under Farley's spurs. Richard's leg hit the horse's side hard and pain shot up it. He grabbed at Farley's arm, but it was too late. He was falling. A shot whizzed past his clutching arm and Farley jerked. Richard's head hit the ground with a crash and the red turned to black.

* * *

Richard opened his eyes and looked about him in bewilderment. 400 cannons were pouring forth fire and death, seemingly on every side, and the noise was deafening. Around him, Hougoumont and its wood sent up a tall flame through the dark masses of smoke that clouded the field. With a soldier's instinct, he realized that the recent attack had been a deliberate attempt to set the house on fire while engaging the soldiers so that they were unable to put out the flames.

Then he saw Farley. He lay, a few feet away, sprawled out on his back. Richard raised himself on one elbow and began to drag himself over to the man. When he finally reached him, and the blackness had cleared again, he saw that the red of Farley's hair and jacket were coupled with a darker red, that covered the front of his white shirt. The bullet has passed right through his body. Farley was dead. Richard reached over and closed the lifeless man's eyes gently and then fell back, to wait for rescue or death.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: July 1815**

"Lizzy!" Darcy's voice, filled with alarm, came crashing down the hall from his study, causing his wife to leap from her seat by William's cradle in a fright. The baby, who had just fallen asleep, woke up with a cry but his mother, for once, took no notice. She ran to the door and met Darcy there.

"Goodness, Fitzwilliam! What is the matter?" she cried, seeing his white face.

"Richard has been gravely hurt. They don't know if he will survive and the surgeons are considering amputation."

"Good God," she gasped, turning as white as he was.

"They have taken him to London. I have to go to him, now. I can get better doctors than those blasted army surgeons."

"Of course you must go now!" Lizzy said firmly, pulling herself together with an effort even though her son's wailing made thinking nearly impossible. Nurse Rosa rushed in and began to quiet the screaming child, casting an anxious look at the Master and Mistress.

Darcy pulled Elizabeth out of the room and shut the door. Let the nurse understand later. Now Lizzy was able to think. "I shall have food packed in your saddlebags, so you needn't stop. Your other things shall be sent after you as soon as they are ready," she added.

Darcy put his arms around her and let his head rest a moment on her shoulder.

Lizzy realized for the first time just how much his cousin meant to Darcy. She remembered the words in his letter: _For the accuracy of any of this you can refer to Colonel Fitzwilliam who is acquainted with all the particulars._ She knew that Darcy trusted few people completely. Richard was one of those few.

Darcy straightened, seemingly ashamed of his momentary weakness. He caressed her face once and then, too impatient to send a servant, ran off to find the steward and inform him that he would be making an unexpected journey.

In the stable-yard a quarter of an hour later, Darcy was ready to leave. Calmer now, he lifted William from Kitty's arms and held him for a moment before returning him to his aunt with a gentle kiss on his little forehead. Georgiana, who had been hastily acquainted with the general state of things, was weeping quietly. Darcy gave her a little shake and whispered a few broken words of comfort as he bent to kiss her cheek. Lizzy stood by the horse's head. There were so many people about that she knew he could not say goodbye as he would wish. He embraced her quickly and then kissed her hand.

"You will bring him here to recuperate when he is well enough to travel?" she asked, trying to reassure him of the future.

He nodded and smiled in understanding of her meaning. "Yes. We shall come home together as soon as he is out of danger."

He turned and swung himself into the saddle. A moment later he had galloped off down the drive.

Lizzy went over to Kitty and took her baby into her arms. She buried her face in his soft gown, taking comfort in him and hiding her tears. Kitty went to Georgiana and put her arms around her, trying to comfort her. Elizabeth was glad the two had become so close. Kitty would see that her friend cheered up.

Elizabeth slipped into the house with William and made her way to the topmost window overlooking the drive. She did not see Darcy. He was perhaps on the road already. She sat there with her little son sleeping tranquilly in her arms until dinner time.

* * *

While Elizabeth was thus engaged, Kitty and Georgiana were sitting in the latter's room, sewing on some little gifts for the village children. Georgiana's eyes were still red, but she was stitching away bravely at a rag doll for one of the little girls.

"Georgie?" Kitty began carefully, not wanting to upset her friend again, but still curious. "Can you tell me more about Colonel Fitzwilliam? I know little of him other than that he is your cousin, and a soldier of course."

Georgina sniffed pathetically, and Kitty said hastily, "If you would rather not, I understand."

"No, it's alright," replied Georgiana with a watery smile. "Talking about him somehow makes me feel more certain that he will recover."

Kitty nodded, and Georgiana continued. "The Colonel and my brother have always been very good friends. Mr. Bingley is Fitzwilliam's only other friend who comes near to being as close as he and Cousin Richard are." She paused as if in thought and then added, "I don't know if you know that the Colonel is my other guardian."

"I didn't know. Why him?"

"I suppose Fitzwilliam could have asked any of my relatives, but he wanted Richard. My mother's family, the Fitzwilliams, live in Yorkshire, and Cousin Richard was the only one who stayed with us after Father died. Fitzwilliam was only twenty-three and just recently graduated from university. I was only eleven. Richard, who I believe was twenty-five, encouraged and assisted Fitzwilliam as best he could as he took over the management of such a large estate. He was also a help to my brother in his dealings with…" she paused, and then fearing she would arouse suspicion in her friend by her struggle to form his name, finished quickly, "With Mr. Wickham." Further than this she would not continue.

Kitty did not notice anything amiss. Lizzy always had trouble with the name as well and Kitty did not suspect any other reason than those which she knew already. She did, however, observe Georgiana's blush as she paused and, unable to forget all of Lydia's training, laid it at Cupid's door.

"Do you like the Colonel?" she asked confidentially.

"Why of course. I love him dearly," Georgiana replied in a pained voice. "If he should die..."

"And do you think he likes you back?" Kitty asked in an eager whisper, ignoring the last part of her companion's statement.

Georgiana's eyes widened, and a deeper blush overspread her cheeks as she realized what Kitty had meant. "Oh, no!" she cried quickly. "Not like that Kitty. I could never love the Colonel like that. He is more like an uncle to me than a cousin even. And still more like a brother. No, it would be too strange!"

She spoke earnestly, and Kitty saw her distress and said no more, realizing that it was somehow unfair to speak of the possible affections of a man who might at that moment be breathing his last. Secretly, she vowed that if the Colonel did recover, and came to Pemberley, she would watch him carefully and see if she could detect any trace of love in his eyes for his fair cousin. She felt sure that Georgiana had been feeling more than she said a few moments ago, and she thought that it was all nonsense about saying no if he asked her.

* * *

Richard stood again on the battlefield, suffocating in a dense fog. He bent over Farley's body but, as his eyes focused on the dead man's face, it became Anne's face, stricken, tear-stained. The face changed again, and it was Darcy's face, expression stonier than he had seen it since his marriage to Elizabeth. Her face too, flitted across his mind, along with another, more vague, resembling Elizabeth but not her. Darcy's face again, now with hope filled eyes, closer, bending over him. The fog receded a little and Darcy's voice came floating down from somewhere far away.

"Richard? Are you awake Richard? Can you hear me?"

He tried to answer but the word became a moan and Darcy's face drew back a little, looking disappointed and weary.

The fog closed in again.

* * *

A/N: What do you all think of this chapter? I love reviews and am also looking forward to reaching 100 followers in the next few days. Thanks again to all of my loyal and new readers. :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

When Darcy had arrived in Town, he had gone straight to the offices of two prominent physicians. Both were out, and he had arranged for them to come to Darcy House, wither Colonel Fitzwilliam had been taken on Darcy's orders, immediately upon their return.

Seeing his cousin, usually the most robust of men, looking so thin and drawn, and hardly conscious for more than a moment was a severe shock to Darcy. He had been expecting the weakness and pallor but not the wild, haunted look in the roving, unseeing eyes.

The card of Fitzwilliam Darcy brought both doctors rather quickly as its owner had anticipated. Sometimes, he decided, having people constantly vying for your favor had its advantages and this was certainly one of those times.

When the first physician arrived and removed the bandages on the Colonel's left leg, Darcy had to look away to keep from retching. Angrily, he steeled himself to meet the doctor's announcement with his usual stony face.

The diagnosis was a hopeful one.

"The wound has not become infected yet," The doctor began cheerfully, "And, therefore, there is no need for an operation at the moment. Under the normal circumstances of war, a soldier is frequently exposed to infection and the surgeons have so many patients that attending to the healing process of each wound is impossible. Therefore, the many operations. Your cousin however, was very fortunate to be wounded in a decisive battle, and have a place such as this to recover in. With proper attention and a clean environment, the chances of infection will be greatly reduced."

"But what of the fever?" Darcy asked.

"His fever is caused by the severe pain and trauma he has been suffering under, nothing more."

Darcy nodded, the relief plain in his eyes. "What are the chances of a full recovery?"

"That depends on how well the wound heals. It appears to be the only the flesh around the calf that is badly torn, and I will give him several stitches personally. I would say that he might recover completely, but he will need a cane for at least a year."

The second doctor was of a similar mind and Darcy wrote home, to tell Elizabeth the good news.

 _Dearest Elizabeth,_

 _I arrived in time to stop the intended amputation. I consulted with two of the best doctors in London who assured me it was unnecessary in this instance. There is every hope of a full recovery in time. Richard's life is in no immediate danger unless infection sets in. He is, however, very low in his mind right now and I feel I must stay until he is well enough to travel home with me._

 _Charles has been informed of the case and will ride over sometime in the next few days to see if you have need of anything._

 _God keep you._

 _All my love, Fitzwilliam_

Elizabeth read the letter, kissed it, and hurried off to share the good news with her sisters.

* * *

Determined to see his cousin well again, Darcy threw himself into the role of nurse with all the energy he possessed. A doctor came once a day to dress and examine the wound, but Darcy was seldom far from the room, only quitting it when another person, servant or doctor, took his place for short time.

On the fifth day of his stay in Darcy House, Richard opened his eyes and looked straight at Darcy for the first time. Fitzwilliam was on his feet in an instant and bending over his cousin. Richard reached out a feeble hand, the fingers emaciated and white, and placed it on Darcy's hand.

"Can you hear me now Richard?" Darcy asked, clearly but quietly.

"Yes. Where am I?"

"At my house in London. You have been unconscious for some days now."

"I know. That is, I know you have been here for some time."

"That he has!" boomed a cheerful voice from the door as the doctor entered. "My dear Colonel Fitzwilliam, your cousin must hold you in high regard. He has barely left your side for five days."

Darcy looked angrily at the doctor and Richard almost smiled at his cousin's discomfiture. He knew Darcy would not want thanks, so he did not offer any. Instead, he only applied a gentle pressure to Darcy's hand.

When the doctor had done his work, announced that the fever had broken, and gone again, Richard turned to Darcy and asked in a horse whisper, "What happened. Did we win?"

Darcy surmised correctly that Richard was referring to the battle. "Yes Richard. Napoleon is put away for good this time and the Napoleonic Wars are, to all appearances, over."

Richard's face showed a flash of joyful pride which was quickly replaced by the usual haunted look. Darcy tried to make him smile. "I am surprised you needed to ask. Don't we British always win over the French?"

The smile came, from the mouth, not the eyes. "Not always," was the short reply.

Darcy wanted to ask Richard what he meant but, fearing that too much strain would set him back, dropped the subject temporarily. He sat quietly until his cousin slept, then called a manservant to take his place while he went off to wash and sleep soundly for the first time in a week.

* * *

Colonel Fitzwilliam continued to mend physically, but mentally, he was not the same man. Darcy watched him with furrowed brow and worried eyes as he lay listlessly. The Richard of yore would have been fretting at his enforced inactivity, grumbling that he was quite well, and probably giving dazzling smiles to the maids who brought his meals and dusted the room. Now he lay, hour after hour, without showing the slightest interest in his surroundings.

Darcy was sitting at the desk in Richard's room, writing a letter to Elizabeth, when Richard said unexpectedly, "You are very lucky man, Darcy, to have had the chance to marry a woman that you really loved."

Darcy felt that this might be the beginning of the long-delayed explanation of Richard's indifference to his own recovery, so he set aside his letter and moved his chair closer to the bed.

"I agree, Richard. I count myself among the most fortunate of men."

"I envy you." Quietly.

"Have you despaired of finding a woman of fortune whom you can also love?"

"It's worse than that."

Darcy's face showed his alarm and Richard smiled a little. "No Darcy, I have made no breach of honor. I think I am rather too honorable instead."

"May I enquire as to your meaning," Darcy asked in a matter of fact voice.

"A few hours before I was wounded, I met Lord Farley for the first time."

Darcy looked surprised, but let the narrative continue without comment.

Richard told him of the surprise attack, and Farley's valiant action. His voice shook as he finished, "When the horse started, I fell, and that moment, the bullet hit his back, where mine was but an instant before. He risked his life for me and was killed by the shot that should have ended my life."

Darcy sat silently for a moment, then said, "It seems to me that Lord Farley was a truly heroic man, but I think that you blame yourself for his death, when in my opinion it does not rest on your shoulders."

"Not his death perhaps, but his life."

"What do you mean."

"I mean that I have no one whose grief would be insupportable if I died. Farley had. His actions prove his nobility of character, and I have taken him from those who needed him."

"Anne?"

"Yes, Anne. He would have taken her away. She might have recovered her health away from her mother's tyranny. She might have been happy, and I, I have stolen that from her."

Darcy made no reply to this outburst and Richard continued, "I see no other course of action that befits a gentleman, then to offer myself to Anne in whatever capacity she chooses, in replacement for the husband I took from her."

"That seems a little excessive to me," said Darcy.

"You would do it if you were in my place and did not have Elizabeth."

"I suppose I would," he admitted.

"I must, or I shall never be able to live with myself, knowing that she was at one time miserable at my expense."

"And do you believe you could learn to love her? For I do not think she deserves to be condemned to a loveless marriage even if it means escape from Lady Catherine."

"I don't think I could ever love her, truly. You know that you couldn't."

"You place to much emphasis on what I would or did do. I have never considered our temperaments to be alike and I think that you are far more elastic with your affection than I am."

"When I speak of what you would do, I am speaking of what any honorable man would do, for that is what you are."

"And your happiness depends on your doing the honorable thing, since someone has honorably sacrificed themselves that you might live? I think you are right, although I fear what it may bring should your resolve fail you. I am not implying that it will, only stating the possibility."

"It must not fail. I have life… I must not fail."

Darcy saw that he was becoming excited again and rose with the words, "Well, you have not even seen Anne yet. Who knows if she or Lady Catherine will even have you?"

Richard bit his lip and Fitzwilliam left quietly, to let his cousin think over the conversation, and then fall into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

In ten days more, Colonel Fitzwilliam was pronounced well enough to travel to Derbyshire in Darcy's large comfortable carriage. They took their time, stopping each night. Richard reminded his cousin wryly that they had often made this trip together on horseback in a few days. Now it took over a week.

They arrived so late that Lizzy had given up expecting them that day, having received a note from her husband saying that they would arrive either that evening or the following morning, depending on how well the Colonel stood that day's journey.

She was going over the house, making sure that all the doors and downstairs windows were locked for the night, as she always did, when she glanced out and saw the carriage pulling up, and a tall form that could only be Darcy's get out and hurry up the steps.

A sudden mad desire to be in his arms came over her, he had been gone for nearly a month, and she turned and ran down the hall in the direction of the main door where she could hear his determined knock.

The footmen were eating their suppers and there was no one in sight. Elizabeth fumbled with the large lock, wrenched it open and dragged one of the huge doors back.

Then Darcy was holding her, and his dear voice was saying, "I've missed you so Lizzy."

Colonel Fitzwilliam winced a little in the carriage as he watched Mrs. Darcy fling herself into her husband's arms.

After a moment, he saw her coming down the steps and soon her little hand had taken his own and she was saying, "Dear Richard, I am so glad you are here." The simple words, which meant that she was glad he was alive as well as glad of his arrival, warmed him in a way that made him unable to reply. He knew she understood. Elizabeth always understood.

The coachmen and Darcy assisted the Colonel to a room on the ground floor which Lizzy had prepared for him, so that he would not have to go up the stairs. She bustled around, making sure he was quite comfortable and then left him alone, to dream of her kind smile. A manservant was assigned to the little room next door and Lizzy went upstairs, satisfied that he would spend a comfortable night.

When Darcy exited the washroom, having rid himself of the dust of the road, he found Lizzy curled up on the sofa, waiting for him. As he settled down beside her, she snuggled up to him and laid her head on his chest. He gently removed the pins from her hair and began running his fingers through her dark curls.

"I could hardly sleep the whole time you were gone," she said, lacing her fingers with those of his free hand.

"Nor I," he said, "At first from staying up with Richard and after that from missing you."

"He looks different somehow, even besides the weakness," she commented.

"You notice everything!" he said wonderingly.

She smiled and bounced upright beside him. "Tell me," she demanded.

"So that's where you get it from," was Lizzy's comment when Darcy finished his account of his conversation with Richard.

"I do not follow you," he replied.

"That ridiculous sense of responsibility for everything and anything that goes wrong in the world. You must get it from your mother's side of the family, because Richard apparently has it too."

"You think he is wrong?"

She softened a little. "No. I only think that very few people would feel the same. And," with the sweetest of smiles, "it makes me realize anew how lucky I am to have such noble men in my family."

She slipped into his arms and he held her tightly. "It is no more than you deserve, Elizabeth."

"I hope he is not signing away his own happiness forever."

"Richard is high spirited by nature. He knows how to make the best of things."

"Well, I suppose the first thing is to get him well and strong again."

"And I think you are just the lady to do that," Darcy said with a smile and a kiss.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had more trouble writing it than any other chapter so far. Writer's block I guess. :P

Thanks for all the great reviews on the last chapter. Also, I can't believe this story now has 100+ followers! It blows my mind every time I see it. Thank you all again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: August - September 1815**

Richard woke from his night's sleep, feeling much refreshed. When the valet assigned to him had finished helping him dress and departed, he looked about him and saw that his bed commanded a view of the window, which looked out over the front lawn, with the rolling hills and valleys stretching away in the distance. His eye fell on the two occupants of the scene, two ladies, one of whom he was sure was Georgiana. He wondered if the other were Lizzy—but surely Lizzy was not taller than Georgiana, as this woman or girl was. A moment later all doubts of this nature vanished as Elizabeth herself came gaily in.

"And how is my patient?" she asked cheerfully, as she crossed the room and opened the window wide.

"Pretty well this morning, thank you Elizabeth."

The open window let in a rush of cool morning air and also the laughter of the girls outside.

"My sister, Kitty, and your cousin," said Lizzy before he had time to enquire. "Kitty is staying here for the summer at least. She and Georgiana have become fast friends."

"I think Georgiana is benefiting greatly from having more females in the house," Richard observed. "Darcy did what he could for her, but he could not replace her mother."

"I think she _is_ the better for it, and so is Kitty," replied Lizzy as she began fluffing his pillows. "Doctor Reeves will be here shortly to see that your wound suffered no harm from the journey."

Richard acknowledged her words with a slight nod of his head.

"I have brought you a few books to look at, while you must lie here, but I plan to have you up very soon. I know I should not be able to bear being still for so long. It was hard enough when William was born."

He looked up at her, surprised that she would mention such a forbidden subject so freely. But then, Elizabeth was full of surprises.

She continued, "I shall bring him down after the doctor's visit, to see his _favorite uncle._ He is with his father now, or I should have brought him directly."

Richard smiled. "Darcy spoke of the little man frequently when we were in Town. I think he likes being a father very much."

"Yes," she said brightly. "He is the best of fathers."

"And the best of husbands?"

She did not even bat an eyelash as she replied, "Yes. Which brings us to the subject of what kind of husband you would be to Anne Farley."

He stared at her in astonishment. "I see secrets are no longer safe with Darcy," he said, almost angrily.

"No indeed. A good husband has no secrets from his wife."

"And what about secrets that belong to others?"

"He said nothing about its being so secret or I am sure I should not have mentioned it." The twinkle in her eye said quite the opposite and he smiled in spite of himself.

"That's better," she said, causing him to snort derisively. "Now, I want to give you some advice about women. Seeing as I am one myself, I think you ought to listen."

"I am all ears," he said sarcastically.

"You are determined to ask Anne to marry you because you feel that she needs a way to escape from Lady Catherine and you have dashed her chances. Am I correctly informed?"

"Yes." Grudgingly.

"Well, that is all very well and good. But I think that I would be loathed to accept a man who wanted to marry me only for the sake of dispelling his own guilt."

He looked at her, at a loss for an answer. "You and Anne are very different," he said hesitantly.

"Not so different that we do not want to be loved for who we are, not to be simply taken pity on."

"What would you recommend, since my intended line of action is so abhorrent to the fair sex?"

"If you are determined to ask her, you must ascertain her feelings first. See if she cares for you and if you could live with her happily. Trust me, she would not be happy unless you were."

"I have no real desire to court her."

"You see? It's all about you and what you want rather than about what she wants." She spoke earnestly now, and Richard looked at her in amazement.

She continued, "Go and see her by all means. Do the honorable thing. But don't do anything that would insult her or ruin her self-respect, that is, if she has any left after living with her mother for so long."

"You agree that life with her mother must be insufferable," he said quickly.

"Yes, but marriage without love is substantially more so."

"Many couples have such unions. It cannot be so bad as that."

"At least right now she has the hope of escape. Once married, only disgrace or death could release her."

Death. He winced, and Lizzy felt that she had spoken to soon. It had been her intention to wait before having this conversation, but the topic had presented itself so easily, and he did look roused from his lethargy.

"I only want what is best for both of you," she said more gently.

He was in deep thought and did not seem to hear her. Suddenly, he looked up and said, "But you think I _should_ go to see her."

"It can do no harm so long as you say nothing of your real purpose until you know her feelings."

"You would have me deceive her?"

"No, I would only have you prove that you care for her, and not only her husband's memory. If you find you cannot do that, leave before you entangle yourself. No lie would be told if you were to explain your visit as a chance to offer your condolences."

He looked up at her. She was so earnest, and he knew in his heart that she wanted his happiness. "Thank you, Elizabeth," he said quietly. "Your advice has been most appreciated."

There was a knock on the door and a maid peered around and said, "Beggin' your pardon Ma'am. The doctor is here."

"Goodness!" said Lizzy. "Please ask him to step into the parlor, Molly. I shall be right there to escort him in myself." The maid bobbed a curse and departed. Lizzy turned to Richard. "I shouldn't be here alone you know," she said in a conspirator's tone. "But Fitzwilliam doesn't mind, and all the servants are trustworthy. But I don't quite know what the doctor would make of our little tête a tête."

He smiled and gave her a good-natured wink as she departed.

A few moments later she returned, very properly, with the doctor, and left Richard to his ministrations while she went to find her husband and son.

* * *

A week passed, and Richard's leg was beginning to look less gruesome. Lizzy removed the bandage herself on the day the doctor had prescribed, and only gasped slightly at the neat stitches, which were far from being in a straight line; the leg having been torn in multiple places.

Darcy visited often, and Georgiana came once to see her cousin and offer her sympathy. Although Richard was gratified by her concern, he realized that he preferred the company of Elizabeth, who steadfastly refused to pity him.

Lizzy also frequently brought William, with the laughing excuse that he would be their chaperone. She would place the little boy on the bed beside Richard and sit nearby with a book or other handwork. William was crawling now, and it gave Richard ample occupation to keep the little boy from tumbling off the bed. Lizzy always seemed to know when her son was too close to the edge for comfort, no matter how engrossed in her work she had seemed but a moment before.

The baby could also say a few words now, and Richard felt more emotion than he considered appropriate in a soldier when the little lad cried out for, "Wicher!" as his mother was carrying him off one day. Needless, to say, his wish to stay was instantly granted as reward for this amazing achievement, and soon "Wicher!" fell from his rosy lips nearly as often as did Mama and Papa.

* * *

Towards the end of his fourth week at Pemberley, the Colonel began to grow restless, despite his frequent visitors. Lizzy had shaken him out of his listlessness and he longed to be doing something. The lady of the house was prepared for this development and was ready.

Richard was surprised one afternoon when two strong footmen entered with Lizzy and proceeded to assist him to the parlor, which, although he had seen it often before, looked brand new to his eyes, so used to one set of walls and one view.

"There we are," Lizzy said triumphantly as Richard lowered himself into a chair with a slight groan. "Now you can take part in the day's activities, instead of being shut up all day in your room."

"Thank you, Elizabeth," he said sincerely, with a grateful smile.

The sitting room was cheerful, with the windows open to the summer sun and flowers from the gardens adorning every table.

Georgina and Kitty were at the pianoforte and both looked up and smiled at the Colonel. Richard nodded to them and earnestly begged them not to stop. Kitty, who was still shy about her playing despite having made marked progress, immediately relinquished the piano entirely to Georgiana and her more skillful performance.

Kitty stood a little uncertainly, then, spying her workbasket on the table beside the Colonel's chair, went to retrieve it. She had not seen the Colonel since William's christening, as propriety would not allow her to visit his chamber, and, as she drew near, she was startled by his gaunt face. As she lifted the basket, Richard motioned to the chair opposite.

"Won't you sit down there and talk to me Miss Bennet? I need a little friendly conversation from someone new."

Kitty looked alarmed, not feeling equal to talking with a well-educated gentleman without Lizzy or Georgiana to assist her.

"I am sure you must be glad to be up again," she said, sitting down stiffly and unable to think of anything else to say.

"Quite!" he returned emphatically. "But your sister is an excellent nurse."

"Lizzy is wonderful," agreed Kitty. "Do you have any sisters?"

"No, only one brother."

"I don't have any brothers, although, of course, you must know that by now," Kitty stammered, a little uncertain.

"I thought you had now," he said with a smile.

"Well, yes I suppose I do," she admitted, smiling too. "Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley are very kind I am sure, but I still can't think of them quite as brothers. Cousins maybe. It is ever so much easier to think that Georgiana is my sister, perhaps because I am used to having sisters already."

"You are on a first name basis, I see, and live in the same household. I should think it would be hard to regard each other as anything else."

She looked at him quickly, remembering her quest to discover his feelings for his cousin. His eyes _were_ directed towards Georgiana, who was playing a spirited Concerto with great skill.

"She is such a dear," Kitty said, watching him for a reaction. He looked back at her and she dropped her eyes, not wanting to be caught staring.

"Yes, she is," Richard said absentmindedly. He was not thinking of Georgiana at all for he was suddenly struck by the resemblance of the girl before him to the girl of his fevered dreams. His eyes roved over the dimples in Kitty's cheeks, the gentle blue of her downcast eyes and the sheen of her smooth brown hair. She glanced up again and Richard jerked his gaze away and back to Georgiana's absorbed face.

Georgina reached the end of her page and paused, and Kitty, wanting her friend to appear to the best advantage, jumped up to turn her music for her.

Free to watch the two young women unobserved, Richard thought of what a pretty picture they made—the light-haired girl at the instrument, and the darker-haired girl standing beside her, both bathed in a flood of summer sunlight.

He was very fond of his young cousin, but he had known her too long and been to intimately concerned in her affairs to feel like anything but a brother to her.

His gaze rested on Kitty thoughtfully. She was perhaps not quite as pretty as Elizabeth, but Richard recognized the beauty in the sweet innocence of her face as she turned her friend's music with an attentive expression and carefully followed the lines of music with those soft blue eyes.

Richard closed his own eyes and the battlefield rose up before his mind's eye. Farley's corpse. Anne's face. He had a duty that he must not forget. Dreams were only dreams and until he had seen Anne, he could not think of anyone else.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! Despite the good advice he has received from Elizabeth and all of you, I can't promise that Richard will do the right thing or have the right feelings at any given moment. He is human, flawed, and rather confused about his own heart right now. I can promise however that he will learn some lessons and do some emotional growing throughout the next few chapters. Is it giving too much away to also promise him a HEA?

* * *

 **Chapter 20: October 1815**

"The doctor tells me you can try walking today Richard. That is wonderful," Elizabeth said with a bright smile as she came into his room, shortly after the doctor had left.

"Yes. I shall be glad to be able to move without the indignity of two footmen practically carrying me," he said, smiling too. "The only reason I shall be sorry is because it will make my departure more eminent."

"Surely not for another month yet… You must get quite strong first. After all, you will have to face Lady Catherine de Bourgh," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"I am determined to act on your advice Elizabeth. I shall try to find out what would make Anne happiest." He looked at her hopefully and was rewarded with an approving smile.

She turned and retrieved something from the hall. "Shall we?" she asked, holding out a sturdy cane and her free hand. His face brightened still more, and he took both the cane and the hand and rose unsteadily to his feet.

Together they made their way slowly and cautiously to the parlor where Kitty and Georgiana let out exclamations of delight as they saw the Colonel on his feet again. Georgina ran to fetch him a foot stool and Kitty took his cane as he released it to grab the arm of the chair.

"Oh, I am so glad!" Georgiana exclaimed. Then a cloud passed over her face as she said, "You will not have to return to the army as soon as you are well?"

"I think not," he said. "But one never knows." He looked at Kitty involuntarily and saw that her eyes were thoughtfully fixed on him.

"How brave soldiers are. And their families too," she said softly, and Richard recognized it for what it was, a revelation, not a compliment.

Darcy came in at that moment. He had been out until all hours lately, but the spring wheat had been safely harvested as of yesterday and he could breathe more freely for a time.

"What a pleasant gathering," he remarked as Lizzy came forward with outstretched hands. He kissed her cheek and drew her down onto the couch beside him.

"Cousin Richard walked here himself," Georgiana told her brother.

"My congratulations Richard. I told you Elizabeth would have you up in no time."

Richard smiled, "It has hardly been no time. The summer is quite over."

"I cannot argue that point," said Darcy, stretching his tired legs out to the fire.

"You must be so tired dear," Lizzy said, stroking his shoulder gently.

"A little. But this delightful society is recompense enough," he replied. Then turning to his sister with an inquiring smile, "Will you play for me Georgiana?"

"Of course. I always play for you." She went willingly to the instrument and began playing. It was a soft air, one that Lizzy had used to play at Rosings Park, over two years before. Both Fitzwilliam and Richard were reminded of the occasion. Darcy pressed his wife's hand and she gave him a bright smile.

If they had been alone, Darcy would have kissed her, Richard realized, growing angry at himself because a dull pain accompanied the thought.

Kitty, sitting quietly nearby, looked at Colonel Fitzwilliam curiously. She had been observing him for weeks now and was quite sure that there was no affection or Georgiana beyond that of a near relation in the Colonel's manner.

Her observations had led her to quite a different conclusion. It seemed like something from a novel to Kitty's romantic mind, but she could not help but think that Colonel Fitzwilliam was very fond of Lizzy. There was often a wistful expression in his eyes when he looked at her, and when he appeared to be buried in his own thoughts his eyes seemed to rest on her sister's face almost unconsciously, although he sometimes did the same to her.

Yet, Kitty was also quite sure that Lizzy did not return the feeling in the slightest. She was everything friendly and considerate to the Colonel, nothing more.

Kitty looked at her sister now as she tilted her head up to look at Darcy and he said something to make her smile and laugh a little. Lizzy was still very in love with Mr. Darcy. There could be no doubt of that.

* * *

Elizabeth rolled over in bed. Fitzwilliam was still asleep, his face buried in his pillow, his curly hair tousled. She stroked his hand softly and he opened one eye sleepily and looked at her.

"It's late. I fear we have overslept," she said.

He groaned a little and put his face in the pillow again.

Lizzy smiled. "They will expect us for breakfast."

"Hang breakfast," he muttered. "I want to stay here." He threw an arm over her, preventing her from leaving either.

She laughed. "You sound like a spoiled child."

He did not answer, only looked at her with that disarming expression of his.

"You would force me to stay against my will?"

"I let you do pretty much as you like Lizzy. For once you can listen to me and stay here a little longer," he said, only half teasing.

"Oh, very well. Since I appear to have no choice."

She snuggled down again and he wrapped both arms around her and drew her close. He kissed her softly.

* * *

Kitty had gone down to breakfast only to discover that Georgiana had a headache and would take breakfast in her room, and that Mr. and Mrs. Darcy had not yet presented themselves.

She hesitated, but the good smell of the food encouraged her to sit down and partake of some fresh rolls and a pot of hot chocolate.

A clicking sound caused her to look up and she saw Colonel Fitzwilliam standing in the doorway, leaning heavily on his cane.

Richard was hesitant only a moment. "Good morning Miss Kitty," he said politely. "I am afraid I have interrupted your solitary breakfast. May I join you or would you prefer solitude?"

Kitty did not want to deprive him of his breakfast or appear unsociable, so she said shyly. "Please do not leave on my account Colonel. I am sure Lizzy and Mr. Darcy will be down directly."

He bowed as best he could and took a seat across the table from her. A few moments passed in companionable silence, as both partook of the dishes laid out before them.

"How do you like Derbyshire, now that you have been here for some time?" Richard asked.

"Very much. Besides here, I have only lived in Meryton and London however, so I think I have not much to compare it with."

"Perhaps Darcy and Elizabeth will go to some seaside town for the summer one year and you can have a look at the ocean."

"I have heard such rapturous accounts of it, but I am sure it must be even more beautiful than words can describe."

He smiled, and Kitty realized how pleasant his face was when he did so.

"You have often seen the sea, have you not?" she asked.

"Yes, and sailed on it perhaps more than I care to."

"Georgiana said you had been to Asia and the East Indies."

"She was right."

"I hope you will not have to go so far again. I think it must be dreadful for your family, not knowing if you're safe for months on end."

"My family will not care much. Or rather, my father will care a little, the others not at all."

Kitty heard the bitterness in his voice and said hastily, "We care very much." She blushed as he looked at her, feeling she had been too forward. "That is… The Darcys all are very fond of you..."

"Thank you," he said, sounding a trifle amused.

She blushed again, and he realized she had caught his tone and hastened to make amends and change the subject. "You are very kind. Do you prefer London or the country?"

"Both at different times," she answered.

"So do I," he said, surprised.

"London in the winter, the country in the summer," they said together, then paused in confusion.

Richard recovered first and was able to turn his full attention to his plate within a few moments. Kitty did likewise, and they remained in silence until Richard had finished. He stood up too fast, forgetting his cane and had to clutch the table to steady himself. The stick clattered to the floor.

Kitty jumped up at his hasty movement and, seeing the cane, ran to retrieve it. She handed it back to him without looking at his face, knowing that he would be embarrassed by the episode. As he laid hold of it, their hands touched briefly. Kitty withdrew hers quickly and stood, staring at the floor. She wished that she could say something amusing to lighten the situation, as Lizzy would have, but she could think of nothing.

Richard mumbled his excuses and limped out of the room.

In his own chamber, Richard tried to think clearly.

He had always considered himself as somewhat immune to falling in love. The quality had enabled him, in the past, to carry on many an innocent flirtation, his limited fortune preventing any strong attachments on either side. There was also the secret feeling for Elizabeth, which made other women fail to measure up. But this was different.

He must not and would not allow himself to be temporarily attracted to Kitty Bennet. He knew his duty to Anne, he knew his duty to Darcy and Elizabeth, and to Kitty herself, in whom hopes must not be raised only to be dashed. But he found that his very determination not to show any interest in her was making him feel just the opposite. She was a very lovely girl and what was more she was undoubtedly fond of him. Her touch had felt so different from Elizabeth's. There had been a spark on both sides, not only one. He closed his eyes. Why did his heart have to be so complicated?

Kitty had escaped into the garden to cool her flaming cheeks. Why did his proximity affect her so? He cared nothing for her. He loved Elizabeth, albeit with an unrequited love. She had even heard that he meant to propose to his cousin Anne de Bourgh. No, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam had too many demands on his affections to ever think of her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

Kitty and Richard came separately to the same conclusion, that the best course of action would be to act as if nothing had happened. They even convinced themselves that nothing _had_ happened.

Thus, when the party was assembled for the evening, Richard challenged Darcy to a game of chess and Kitty took out her portfolio, determined to draw William as he played on the floor beside Elizabeth.

The drawing progressed so far as the shape of the face and the eyes before she realized that it was not William's face she was drawing. The features were those of a grown man. She looked up at the Colonel's absorbed countenance. The mouth of the man in the picture took on the same determined tilt. The nose became the Colonel's too, slightly crooked, and the sandy hair was soon completed. Kitty studied her work critically. It did not do him justice, she decided. His features where not handsome, but they were both pleasant and unique.

Lizzy said something to her and she looked up with a guilty start. She shoved the drawing among the first pages of her collection and asked Lizzy to repeat her remark. Lizzy asked how William's portrait was coming and added that she would be happy to hang it among the Darcy portraits if Fitzwilliam had no objection. Kitty smiled a little thinly and drew out a new sheet of paper. She blushed as she explained that the first drawing had not gone quite as she planned and that she intended to start over. No one noticed the blush, and she applied herself to the new drawing, determined not to become distracted again.

* * *

As she was heading towards her room that night, she passed by the library door. She saw a light within and pushed it open a little.

Lizzy stood by one of the bookshelves, chosen book in hand. Kitty went in and gave her sister a hug. Lizzy returned the embrace warmly.

"Is something wrong?" she asked concernedly as Kitty let out a shaky sigh.

"No, nothing... Lizzy, I wish I could be as confident as you, as good at everything I do."

Lizzy sensed that there was more to the remark than Kitty admitted. She drew her sister over to the little sofa and they sat down.

"First of all, I do not consider myself at all 'good at everything I do.' Your suggesting it only proves how sweet you are. And Kitty, I think any lack of self confidence in you is simply because you tend to think too little of yourself. You have no lack of admirable qualities, only the fear that you lack them. But someday, and I doubt the day is far off, you shall discover and believe for yourself what I know for a fact, that you are a truly lovely young woman, and that you shall find a place that is all your own."

Kitty snuggled into her sister's embrace.

"I love you Lizzy."

"And I you," said Lizzy, touched by Kitty's gesture and words.

They parted in the doorway and headed for their respective rooms.

Halfway down the hall Kitty met Colonel Fitzwilliam, also on his way to his room.

He paused to say, "Goodnight Miss Kitty. I hope you rest well."

"And you sir," she answered, not looking at his face.

"Have you seen Elizabeth?"

She looked at him then. "She was about to retire when I saw her a moment ago."

"Oh, then I shan't disturb her, I just wanted to tell her I finished a book she recommended. Have you read this one?" he asked, holding it out for her to examine.

"Yes, I have," she said, pleased that she had applied herself to the books Lizzy had given her.

"Perhaps Elizabeth recommended it to you as well? She has excellent taste does she not?"

Her face fell. "Yes, she does," she said quietly.

"And yours is similar?"

"Yes," she said, unable to say anything else do to the tears which threatened to lend a quiver to her voice. "Goodnight Colonel Fitzwilliam," she managed, before hurrying past him towards her room.

Richard looked after her, his brows knitted together. He had been trying to prove to himself that he could carry on a normal conversation with Kitty Bennet, and she had run away in apparent distress. He shook his head, trying to clear it, and went into his room.

* * *

The next day was overcast with a promise of rain. Of the party assembled in the living room, only Georgiana and Elizabeth were cheerful. Darcy was absent. Kitty was quiet, and Richard preoccupied.

Once, Kitty thought Richard was coming to talk to her, but he passed by and stood by the window instead.

"The clouds are not so heavy I think," he commented. "I daresay we shall have no more than a light shower."

He turned back but paused between Georgiana and Kitty. "That is a very fine drawing Miss Kitty," he said casually, seeing the sketch of William in her hand. "You have a great deal of talent."

She smiled in spite of herself at his praise and murmured her thanks.

"You like drawing?"

"Yes, very much."

"Have you ever been to the British Museum? Among other things they have a fine art collection."

"I have not. I should like to very much," with a shy smile.

"Perhaps she shall soon," said Georgiana. "We are going to London for the season this year."

Richard turned to Lizzy. "When do you plan to leave?"

"Not until December certainly. Fitzwilliam cannot leave Pemberley until everything is in order for the winter."

"He should not like to leave at all I daresay. But he wants to be there for my coming out," Georgiana added.

"Jane and Bingley are going in two weeks. Highwood Manor is not as large as Pemberley and the autumn work will be finished sooner. Kitty and Georgiana are to accompany them and stay with them until Fitzwilliam and I can come."

Richard started at her last words. Suddenly, the thought of Kitty going to town, meeting some young lawyer, marrying him, meeting himself again, she the wife of another, he the husband of Anne de Bourgh hit him with a sickening rush.

"Will you be coming to London this year?" Georgiana asked innocently.

"Perhaps in the spring," he said shortly.

"We shall be back here by April at the latest," Lizzy said. "That is the longest Fitzwilliam can stand the society of the ton for."

Richard smiled as was expected of him and took a seat near Georgiana. He picked up a book and was soon, to all appearances, deeply absorbed.

"I am going outside. The lighting is better for drawing," Kitty said, suddenly rising.

Richard looked up involuntarily at the sound of her voice. He stood up and bowed as she made to exit the room. He felt something akin to a shiver in the air as she passed by him.

In the garden, Kitty sat, holding her portfolio open to the drawing of Colonel Fitzwilliam. Despite her own heart's whispering, she felt a keen sense of the injustice of valuing her only for her likeness to her sister. She aspired to be like Lizzy, she admired her greatly, but she had thought seriously about her sister's words the evening before. She realized, not without pain, that she could never be Lizzy. And yet she was convinced that, to the man she loved, she was enough like her to be nothing but an image of what could have been, a memory of someone else.

A tear splashed onto the paper, then another and another. She wiped her eyes hastily. Closing the folder, she placed it carefully on the bench, then headed down to the path by the river, to walk away the traces of her tears.

She came in again, tears dried, but did not miss her portfolio until late in the evening.

* * *

Richard, restless and unhappy with himself and the world in general, went out to the garden. He was determined to leave Derbyshire in the morning, although he knew Darcy and Elizabeth would raise objections. He felt that he could not stay.

His leg hardly pained him at first, but he soon became weary and made for a bench under a weeping willow tree.

As he drew near, he saw something lying on the stone seat. The sky was still overcast, although no it was clear that no rain had yet fallen, and he picked up the object, fearing that it would be drenched by morning if he did not bring it inside.

When he examined the cover, he recognized Kitty's portfolio. As he tucked it under his arm, a loose paper slipped out and fell onto the ground. Stooping, he retrieved it and turned it over. His own face looked up at him in the half light, roughly sketched but unmistakable. His heart beat fast as he saw that the paper was discolored and still damp where tears had fallen on it.

In that moment he knew that he was hopelessly in love with Kitty Bennet.

He could help Anne in another way, but he could not live without Kitty.

There was a light step behind him and he turned quickly.

"Miss Kitty!"

She flushed, and he realized that she had identified the object in his hands. He felt his own face turning red. A do or die feeling came over him and he spoke quickly.

"I had the good fortune to come across your book here Miss Kitty, and hope that you will allow me to return it to you with my compliments on your skill. This drawing fell out and I was bold enough to look at it."

He held out the book with the drawing on top. She took it and, after one quick look at the sketch, her face turned as white as the paper and she looked up in confusion to be met with a gaze, not of anger or surprise, but of such tender appeal that her mouth opened in astonishment.

"It is a good likeness," he said, in such a tone that caused her heart to skip a beat. "When was it drawn?"

"The other night… when you were playing chess with Mr. Darcy," she said, her voice barely more than a whisper. "I am very sorry to have done so without your permission."

"I don't mind," he said softly. "But answer me one more thing. Why are there tears on the paper?"

Kitty looked down at the paper as if to check the existence of the betraying tears. Then she turned those soft blue eyes full on his face, with desperation written in their every look. "Because…" she whispered. She stopped.

"Miss Kitty? Kitty," he spoke gently, tenderly.

Kitty turned her blue eyes on him. "Yes?"

He spoke past the tightening in his throat. "All my life I have had to choose carefully where I bestow my affections. With you I have tried to be guarded… and failed."

 _What was he doing? This was madness._

After a moment he tried again. "My fortune is very small, just large enough to support myself tolerably, with no estate. I could perhaps afford a small house in Town but nothing more. My poverty would be nothing to myself with you by my side, but I hesitate to ask it of you."

Her eyes grew luminous and he ached to take her into his arms. He stepped back a pace to gain control of himself. Before he could continue, she spoke. "You must hold me in little esteem to think that I would refuse to marry you simply because of your finances. I would marry you in a moment if that were the only drawback."

"May I ask what the others are?" He was very pale.

"You love my sister, and although I am aware that I have very little merits of my own as of yet to recommend me I will not be cared for only as a shadow of another woman."

He stared at her in blank astonishment. He had no idea that she could be so passionately and beautifully angry.

He wanted to refute her argument but, while he was still trying to form a sentence, she broke the silence again first. "Were you not also planning to make your cousin Miss de Bourgh an offer of marriage?"

"Who told you that?"

"I heard Elizabeth say something about it to Mr. Darcy. It seems she is your confidante, which further proves my first point."

" _I_ did not make her my confidante, as you call it, and so it proves nothing," he said, a little heatedly. "Regarding Anne de Bourgh, I felt it my duty to offer myself to her because her husband died in my place. But I did not know what love was then."

"And you do now?" her tone was bitter.

"That is not for me to say but I do know now that it would be wicked to deprive Anne of the chance for finding love again, of feeling what I now feel for you, simply for the sake of comfort."

She looked at him, her face beginning to show the traces of tears. She was still very young and had never imagined that love could be so painful. The moment saw the shattering of childhoods dreams, and she broke down entirely under the strain.

Richard saw her tears and heard her sob as she turned away. Unable to control himself he caught her hand in his own. "Kitty, listen to me. You are wrong about…"

She did not let him finish. With a little cry, she snatched her hand away sharply and ran from the garden.

Richard stood, staring after her. His face darkened as his heart turned within him.

This was his punishment for breaking his resolve. He had been weak and indecisive, conduct that had no place in a soldier. He would go to Rosings and do as Lizzy had advised and he had intended.

The rain began to fall.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully the last chapter of Richard and Kitty angst. I know some of you don't like Richard at this point, but please, refrain from shaking him until you see what happens in the next chapter. After that I will hand him over to you to do as you like with. Deal?

Anyway, thanks for reading. Have a blessed Easter!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I, of course, love sweet reviews but I am very proud that these last few chapters have provoked such insightful comments and led to such deep thoughts even if they are not always easy for me to read as the author. Please keep them coming, all kinds are welcome.

On thing I will say is that I truly encourage all guests to sign in. You have no idea how often I want to reply to your reviews and can't.

And without further unnecessary ado... Chapter twenty two! (See what I did there with the rhyming thing)... ok I'll be quiet. ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 22: November 1815**

The carriage stood waiting. Richard's leg was still not well enough for riding such a long distance and Fitzwilliam had offered him one of the Darcy carriages for his journey.

The master of the house was the only other person awake besides the servants and he had come to see Richard off.

"Elizabeth will be very sorry you left so suddenly," Fitzwilliam said earnestly.

"Tell her I hate goodbyes and please thank her for everything," Richard fiddled with the carriage door as he spoke.

Darcy thought Richard still looked unwell, but he did not wish to meddle in an unseemly way in his cousin's affairs. He did want the Colonel's happiness, but if Richard choose not to confide in him, he accepted it as Richard had for him in the past.

He could only offer his friendship and he did so with a hearty handshake.

"Godspeed."

Richard gave him a grateful look and climbed into the carriage.

He had thought of leaving a message for Kitty, but he could not think how without embarrassing her and betraying that something had passed between them. If Kitty wanted anyone to know, let them know. He would not tell.

The carriage started and Pemberley faded away behind him. The house was gone, but not his memories of those who dwelt there.

* * *

Kitty woke with a headache and heartache and decided not to go down to breakfast. Lizzy came up to see her and Kitty gratefully let her sister's cooling hands rest on her throbbing head.

"Do you want to tell me what the matter is?" coxed Lizzy gently.

Kitty shook her head, thankful that Richard had told nobody of the events of the night before.

"Georgiana and Fitzwilliam both send their hopes that you will feel better soon," said Lizzy. "I am sure the Colonel would as well, but he left early this morning."

Kitty nodded wordlessly as tears filled her eyes.

"Kitty? Do you love him?" her sister asked gently.

Kitty began to cry quietly as Lizzy held her hands in silent sympathy.

"I thought I did but I refused him."

Lizzy's eyebrows rose in astonishment. "I had no idea things had progressed so far although I did think something was afoot."

"I cannot tell you why I refused him Lizzy so do not ask me," Kitty said vigorously.

"I won't," she promised soothingly. "And understand Kitty, that I will always support you in whatever you feel will best constitute your happiness. You have proved that you know your own mind and are a mature woman, not to be swept off her feet by every man who comes along."

"I would say it was only a passing fancy of his part, but the fact that he would ask me to marry him, knowing I was also poor, suggests otherwise and makes me feel more sorrow for causing him pain."

Elizabeth privately thought that he rather deserved it. A rejection would make him take women more seriously and hopefully he would learn that hearts could be wounded as easily as flesh and were not to be played with. She would not pain her sister with further remarks on the subject, so she simply held her tenderly until her tears flowed less violently.

"Please don't tell the others," Kitty begged.

"I will not say a word."

"Thank you," Kitty said, wiping away her tears and sitting up straighter.

Lizzy left her after another hug, knowing that Darcy would be curious if she was upstairs too much longer.

* * *

"Aunt Catherine."

"Fitzwilliam."

Her dress was as black as the night that had settled in his heart. She was still in mourning for her son-in-law he supposed.

"I am here to offer my condolences to Anne on the death of her husband," he said huskily.

A flicker of emotion passed over her rigid face. "To Anne," she repeated with her eyes glazed over strangely.

"Yes," Richard replied, frightened at he knew not what.

"You haven't heard then." And with the words, a chill passed through the room.

"Heard what? Aunt, what is so very wrong?"

Before she could answer, a footman appeared and announced that Mr. Collins was without.

"Show him in," said Lady Catherine in the same toneless voice.

Richard turned impatiently. "Surely he can wait Aunt. You haven't told me what the matter is."

There was a cough and Richard spun around to face the little man, who stood uncertainly in the doorway.

"Mr. Collins," said Lady Catherine dully. "Tell my nephew what is wrong."

"Lady Catherine… I in nowise presume…"

"Tell him," she interrupted with a touch of her old authoritativeness.

Mr. Collins looked distressed and Richard crossed over to him and dragged him unceremoniously into a corner.

"Has my aunt gone mad?" he whispered.

"No Colonel Fitzwilliam. It's your cousin, Miss de Bour—, I beg your pardon, Lady Farley."

"She has gone mad?" asked Richard incredulously.

"No sir. She is… dying."

Richard's heart stalled, and he dropped Mr. Collins' arm and leaned against the wall. "How?" He fumbled for words.

Mr. Collins seemed more eager to talk now that the dreadful news was out. "The doctor has given her only a few days to live. The child is fine, however."

The room began to spin. "Child?"

"Yes. A girl. Mrs. Collins has been looking after her. It was the least we could do to show…" He prattled on.

Richard looked at the erect, black figure on the couch. He shook his head as if to clear it of a nightmare. "Why were Darcy and I not informed?"

"The child was born only two days ago."

Richard turned from the unbearable man and pushed himself out of the room and down the hall towards the family's chambers. Mr. Collins was calling after him, but he knew what he had to do.

"Sir, you cannot go in there!"

Richard paid the maid no mind.

He knocked on the door and, hearing a faint "Come in," he pushed open the door a little.

"It's Richard."

"Richard?"

His cousin lay in her bed, dressed in a stiff nightgown, face so pale that it blended with the white sheets and garment.

Richard bent over her and took her hand.

"I am sorry, Anne," he whispered. She could not know all that he was sorry for, but what else could he say.

"I am not," she said in a surprisingly firm voice. "I love my little girl. I am only sorry I shan't be here to see her grow." Her voice died away at the end.

Richard glanced away to hide the tears in his eyes and saw the dark gloominess of the room. He remembered Elizabeth's first action when she came to him the morning after his arrival at Pemberley. He crossed to the window. Opening it was out of the question; the day was too cold, but he threw the heavy curtains wide, letting in a flood of winter sunshine. He crossed back to his cousin.

Anne smiled. "The sun is so cheerful. But the doctor says too much light is bad for the sick."

"I have been laid up myself and I know for a fact that he is wrong."

She lifted a hand and beckoned him to lean down. "I don't want her to stay here," she whispered.

He took a deep breath. "Anne, you will be conferring on me the greatest honor I have ever received if you will give her to me to cherish as my own."

Her eyes filled with tears and they began to run down her thin cheeks. She could say nothing, and Richard did not want her to.

"Shall I bring her to you?" he asked gently.

Her eyes lit up. "Oh, yes." In a feeble whisper she continued, "My mother said she must go to Mrs. Collins, but I want her so."

He stood up, and with a slight bow, turned and walked out, nearly blinded by tears.

Richard found himself on the path that he had taken with Elizabeth that spring day, so long ago now. Thoughts of Elizabeth led to thoughts of Kitty. He had been so wrong in his behavior to them both. The track led him to the parsonage and he walked in the open door unannounced.

Very much startled, Charlotte Collins leaped to her feet. Then she recognized the Colonel and her face softened as she saw the look in his eyes. She pointed wordlessly to the room beyond and he passed by her and through the door.

The little girl lay in her cradle. Her small face was drawn into a crumpled frown and her tiny hand clutched piteously at the air. Richard stretched out a hand to her and she grasped his finger and held it tightly. As he bent over her, he knew that he loved her. With all the instincts that have led men to care for the weak and helpless since the world began, he loved this little girl.

"I am your new father," he whispered to her as he bent over her. "And I love you. I shall take your father's place as he took mine, and I shall never regret it. Will you love me too, someday? I am in as sore need of it as you are. But there is someone else who loves you… your mother… and I am going to take you to her now."

A cough from the door caused him to turn around. He stood up abruptly. "Mrs. Collins, will you walk with me to Rosings and carry the child? Anne wants to see her."

"But Lady Catherine thinks the strain is too much for Anne."

"She wants her daughter and Lady Catherine will throw that child out over my dead body."

Charlotte nodded and gathered up the child.

In silence, they walked up to the great house.

At the door, Richard took the infant himself, with a few instructions from Mrs. Collins, and carried her in to her mother.

Without a word he laid the little girl beside Anne and then withdrew a little, to stand by the wall, until he should be wanted. The mother's face was radiant as she looked at her child. After a few minutes, she lifted a feeble hand and beckoned him. He came. She was very weak and suddenly Richard felt the all too familiar cold chill of death itself creeping through the room.

"You will love her?"

"Yes. I promise."

She closed her eyes and a happy smile touched the thin lips. A little sigh, and she was gone.

Richard had walked many battlefields and death could not make him weep. Instead, he raised the white hand to his lips and kissed it reverently.

The baby whimpered, and he lifted her carefully, and left the room.

* * *

It was four days before Richard could bear to talk with his aunt. He could not blame her directly for her daughter's death, but he still felt strongly that she might have prevented it, by helping Anne to get quite strong before it was too late.

In the parlor, Richard sat beside the rigid figure and looked into her eyes. He knew how proud she was and that he must be careful how he phrased his ideas. He should have called on a witness to Anne's request in case Lady Catherine refused him. Darcy would have thought of it, but he had no mind for legal matters.

"Aunt," he began gently. "Will you do me the honor of giving the guardianship of the child to me?"

She sat motionless. Then, with something like a start, she looked him in the eye for the first time since his arrival. "You would see that she was well taken care of, educated properly, presented at court, and received all that is due a granddaughter of Sir Lewis?"

He smiled despite the tragedy of the situation at her attention to detail. "Yes."

"Why?"

He was caught unawares, but not for long. "I wish to do right by her as her father did by me before he died."

"You do not want Rosings?"

"No, I only mean to ask that an allowance be given her, large enough that she may be raised well and in comfort. She may claim her inheritance when she is of age."

"Nevertheless," said her ladyship firmly, "you shall have it. Not permanently mind you. As her guardian I give you full rights to all her funds, including this house, until she is of age."

He looked at her, unable to form a word. In a moment, his future had become stable, prosperous; yet with the tragedy which accompanied the alteration, he knew not what to say. "I never hoped Aunt… I thank you. I will raise her well and love her as my own. But what of you?"

"I do not feel equal to anything lately. I don't expect to live much longer. However, in the meantime I shall go to Town of course. I have a fine house as you well know."

"Wouldn't you rather stay here and help me. She will have no mother after all," he said, with a sharp stab of pain at the thought of Kitty.

"Nonsense. There must be a young lady out there whom you would gladly wed now that you have the money."

"It is unlikely…" he began, then stopped. "Thank you," he said again. A moment later, with a catch in his voice, "Unless you object, her name shall be Catherine Anne Farley."

She smiled wanly, but she did not know which Catherine he was thinking of.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: December 1815**

Darcy and Lizzy arrived the next day. A letter from Charlotte had reached Lizzy and they had come at once.

Tears flowing freely down her cheeks, Lizzy took little Catherine from Richard and covered her with caresses. Richard knew that no matter what happened, Lizzy would help him.

Darcy took over the legal work and soon had the documents required to hand the guardianship of Catherine Anne Farley over to Richard Fitzwilliam. He did not offer to take a share in it, knowing Richard would not want him to, but he offered to take the child to his house in Town while the family were there or until other arrangements could be made for her. Richard gratefully accepted.

The morning before the Darcys were supposed to leave for Pemberley, Richard rose and left the house. He walked through the long grass by the pond, not minding where he went, his thoughts tumbling about like stones in a river, becoming smoother with each turning. Life was short. There was so little time to make amends.

He looked up and saw Elizabeth, walking alone down the nearest path.

He approached her and, taking off his hat, stood holding it, waiting for her to speak.

"Will you walk with me Richard?" she asked kindly.

He fell in step beside her.

"You knew I would be walking this way," she said. Richard tried to read her tone, but her voice betrayed nothing of knowledge or ignorance.

"Elizabeth. I had to see you. You are the only person I feel I can turn to for advice. My worries have changed from those about money to those about raising a little girl." He paused. "Have you? Has… Kitty said anything to you?"

"About what?" she said, but he knew that she knew well enough.

"Elizabeth, I will not have you tease me like this."

She smiled, and they walked on in silence for a few yards before she said suddenly, "Richard, what would you say if I told you that Fitzwilliam was refused on the occasion of his first proposal to me?"

He stared at her blankly. Realization dawned on his face. "Here?"

"Yes. Did you know?"

"No, I only knew that something was wrong with Darcy when we left," he paused. But deceit had gotten him nowhere. He looked at her earnestly. "I think he was not the only one who would have proposed when we were all here for the first time, had circumstances been different."

He expected her to look shocked, angry, to do anything but what she did, which was to keep walking with no change in pace. He could only walk beside her in silent discomfort.

Finally, she turned to him. "It has caused me much pain these last weeks to think that you might have thought I encouraged you to hold on to such a hopeless attachment. Please believe me when I say that I only meant to give you what I know you never had; a loving family to come home to."

"I think I knew your heart better than my own. I never doubted what you wanted, only what I wanted. I trust this conversation shall not end the chance of us being what you hoped."

She turned to him and her smile was as bright as ever as she held out her hand to him. "You and I shall always be the best of friends, Richard," she said, and he knew that she meant it.

He took her hand and pressed it and, in that moment, the strange charm she had had for him for so long was gone. It was replaced by a kinship of souls, which he felt was infinitely sweeter, because she too, would treasure it.

He spoke in a rush. "Your words lead me to think that you do not find second proposals unacceptable."

"Ah, you are too hasty. I must know if I must continue to torment myself, being correct in my assumption that my sister refused you on the grounds that you cared for me instead. Only then, can I tell you if I think you may try again."

"Do not torment yourself any longer Elizabeth. The fault was totally mine. I was too confused and stupid to tell her what I knew hazily then and so clearly now. I promise on my honor that I love Kitty for who she is. Except perhaps at the very first, I never thought of her as being you or like you. You are so different, except in certain looks perhaps. You both had places in my heart, I was just much perplexed to decide who went where. I tried to fit you into the same place and almost lost both of you."

"You need to tell her that, not me."

He nodded. "I intend to."

"I have no objection to your rehearsing your lines with me." And he could hear the laugh in her voice plainly.

"I think Darcy waited quite some time before he tried again for your hand. Do you think it is too soon? I would wait any length of time for Kitty, but I have what few men and very few men of honor have when seeking a bride and she very much needs a mother."

"You will have to ask Kitty how fast you should be allowed to proceed," Lizzy said demurely.

"So much for you helping me rehearse," he growled.

She laughed. "Well go on." Making a shooing gesture.

"You will bring Cathy to Town when you come?"

"Of course."

He gave her one thankful look and then hurried off, in the direction of the stables. She waved encouragingly after him.

"Was that Richard?" asked a voice behind her.

She spun around to find Darcy coming up behind her. "Indeed, it was," she affirmed, taking the arm he offered her.

"Are you going to tell me what you were discussing?"

"He wanted to know how long to wait before attempting a second proposal. I have no experience myself, so I made free to refer to yours."

"Lizzy, you did not," he said, undeniably embarrassed. "I only concealed it from him for your sake."

"Well, then you can have no objection to my having told him now. However, I fear that he refused to take your hesitation to renew your address as an example and has set off at once."

"Am I to understand that this proposal has been made recently?"

"Yes. Very recently. But I shall not tell you any more until the matter is happily settled. Then, when I have gained the necessary permission, I will gladly tell you all you wish to know."

"If I did not trust your judgement so thoroughly I would insist on being told. As it is, I will keep my theories to myself and wait your pleasure."

"Thank you for that. For you know I am always hard put to refuse you when you use that pleading look of yours on me.

"I should stop doing that," he admitted with a laugh. "But it always seemed to work well on my mother when I was four and it has not failed me since."

She laughed too, but there were tears in her eyes as she thought of the two women, both named Anne, who were not given time to enjoy their children. She thought of William, and she thought of her secret hopes and a great longing to see her little son came over her. He would be one year old in less than a week. She leaned her head on Darcy's shoulder. The two walked on, arm in arm, through the falling leaves.

* * *

Kitty was sitting in the parlor with Jane and Georgiana when the footman announced him.

She could not believe her ears. It was impossible that he should come, knowing she was in the house. Perhaps he felt he must call upon her sister and meant to make further intercourse unnecessary. But that was ridiculous. They were related by marriage and must often be together.

There was no more time for reflection before he was in the room.

She could not look at him, but she heard him address Jane and Georgiana in what sounded like almost his usual cheerful voice.

Then she must speak to him. She knew not what words passed between them. She could not meet his eyes.

He sat down by Georgiana, where he felt most comfortable at the moment, and Kitty had time to shake herself for her foolish emotions which the sound of his voice, she had yet to see his face, awakened in her.

Jane offered her condolences on the death of his cousin and Georgiana and he exchanged a few memories of Anne.

Richard could not imagine how he could get a word alone with Kitty under the circumstances. He was determined to do nothing to draw undue attention to their connection, not wanting her to feel that he was compromising her in any way.

Georgiana was not blind however. She had seen the change in Kitty's face since Richard went away, and she had seen his eyes as he bent over her friend's hand. Thus, after a few minutes she suggested an excursion, to which Kitty eagerly agreed, feeling that anything was better than sitting here. Jane declined, and Richard offered himself as an escort to the two young ladies.

In a few minutes they were walking down the street.

"I seem to remember a promise of yours to buy me a new song when next we were in Town together," said Georgiana, turning to Richard.

"Indeed, the promise was made and will be kept. Here is the music shop as I am sure you were aware of. Let us go in and you can browse as long as you like, providing Miss Kitty has no objection."

She had none, and they went in. The shop was empty, much to Richard's satisfaction. It was not the most private place, but it would have to do.

Kitty began to leaf through a music book, trying to appear at ease. She became acutely aware that Richard was standing beside her. She glanced up at his face for the first time and saw the desire to speak to her plainly written on his face.

"Sir," she said, wishing to choose the subject of conversation herself. "I couldn't let you leave us without first telling you how noble I think it was of you to take your cousin's daughter to raise."

He shook his head. "It wasn't so very noble. Catherine is a sweet child and, although I promise I had no thought of gaining it when I offered to take her, Rosings is mine until she is of age."

Her breath caught in her throat when he mentioned the child's name. Then she smiled angrily to herself. Of course, the name was for his aunt and the child's grandmother, not her.

"And what shall you do once she is of age?"

"I hope to raise her well enough that she won't throw me out," he said with a smile. "But I also intend to invest the entirety of my very small fortune and make a profit on it over the next twenty years. Darcy recommended Mr. Gardener's business as a good one to invest in. Then I and whatever family I may have may live comfortably even if she does send me packing."

Kitty smiled a little. _Did he intend anything by mentioning the word family?_

"Miss Kitty, this may not be the time or the place, but I must tell you that my feelings for you are still as strong as ever and, if you will allow me, I wish to refute the charges you placed at my door at our last meeting. If you wish that I should not speak I certainly shall not, but I cannot give up."

"Why did you not refute my statements at once?" Her voice was unsteady.

"Because I was a fool who did not know his own heart. I hope I know it better now and can say that the feelings therein were always true to you, only I did not know it."

"You may speak if you choose," she said evenly.

His speech had given her time to collect herself, while it made his emotions more unstable. He had to take a moment to pull himself together.

He glanced around but Georgiana was still very much absorbed at the back of the room.

He began, "I have always held Elizabeth in great esteem and was once perhaps foolish enough to think that I loved her. I know now that it was not love. But I was drawn to you from the first for reason of your charms alone. Your great perception, your sweetness and gentleness and at the same time your spirit, which I saw when you stood before me with those blue eyes flashing like those of the angel who barred the way to paradise. In short, Kitty, I love you, heart and soul for who you are. I may have cared once for your sister, I will not lie, only assure you that I now care for Elizabeth as a dear friend only. But I promise that I never thought of you as the same person. She is like a sunny day and you like a moon and starlit night. I know… I know there are certain things I said which may have added to the convictions you stated but believe me they were entirely unconscious. I have been... entirely unconscious in all my dealings with you. Please forgive me. I will strive to be so no longer," he finished beseechingly.

"I think I was wrong to speak so harshly to you," she said, with her head still turned away from him.

"Never, I shall be grateful for it to the end of my days."

"I do not know quite what to say Sir. You have given me much to think about."

"And I do not ask for an answer at once. In fact, my proposal is that we spend the season here as planned, after I ask your permission and that of your father to court you and make amends for my past recklessness. Once you have had a season to see that my eyes and heart are for you alone, then will you give me an answer?"

"Yes."

He had to bend low to catch the word, whispered in a low voice.

Georgiana was crossing back towards them with the carefully chosen paper in her hand.

Richard paid for it and the three returned to Harley street, where Richard left them and walked back to his lodgings, his heart nearly singing with joy. She had not refused him a second time and, in the spring, if he could prove himself worthy, she would be his and he hers forever.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews on the last chapter! You people are amazing!

Do you think Richard has cleared things up? Sorry if it happened a little fast. I was tired of the angst and ready to move on. Any guesses on what all will happen next? :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

"They are here," called Georgiana, hurrying down to meet her brother as he entered the hall of Bingley's London house. Kitty followed her quickly and Jane and Charles came after her, no less eager.

In a moment the hall was a confusion of happy greetings as Lizzy was embraced by her sisters and Bingley swung William high in the air, making him shriek with laughter and his mother to gasp in fright. The little lad was rescued by his father and the party went to the sitting room.

"Lizzy? Were you not to bring little Catherine Farley with you?" Kitty asked, trying to sound quite innocent. Lizzy looked at her sister curiously, but her head was bent over a bouquet of hothouse flowers and she couldn't see her face.

"Yes. We had Nurse Rosa take her straight to Darcy house. She is only a little over a month old you know and was sleeping soundly when we arrived there. We didn't want to wake her but anyone who wishes to see her may come back with us. She is a dear baby. William calls her 'Katty' just as Mary used to call Kitty."

Kitty hid her face in the flowers again, and Lizzy turned her attention to Jane who asked, "How long will you keep her for?"

"I would love to keep her for a year at least, but Richard will take her back to Rosings with him in the spring once a suitable nurse has been found. He has agreed to let us keep her until then."

The conversation drifted to other topics, but Kitty's mind remained on the child at Darcy house, whose new mother she might possibly be before the spring came.

Darcy soon proposed going home, knowing that Lizzy was tired from the journey and would rest easier now that she had seen her sisters.

Georgiana and Kitty were to remove to Darcy house the following day, but at the door Lizzy turned and said, "Would either of you like to come back with us now? I could certainly use the help getting settled in."

Kitty's eyes lit up. "I will certainly come if you want me to Lizzy."

Georgiana expressed an eagerness to come home, but an old schoolfellow of hers was expected in an hour and she felt she must stay.

At Darcy house, Lizzy took Kitty's hand and led her upstairs to where Cathy lay in her cradle. Lizzy picked up the baby and Kitty bent over her, exclaiming in delight.

"She is such a little angel." Kitty said softly as the baby opened her grey eyes and stared up at her quietly. "May I take her?"

Lizzy gave Kitty the baby and watched as Kitty walked slowly around the room, cooing softly to her.

"Do you think I could help care for her when you have William with you?" Kitty asked tentatively.

"Of course, if you'd like to. She is very young and will need her nurse quite a lot. But you may certainly care for her in the intervals between."

There was a light knock on the door. Lizzy bade the person enter and Richard poked his head in.

"Richard," said Lizzy. "What a surprise."

He looked a little uncomfortable but said cheerfully. "I hope I am not intruding. I wanted to see Cathy before tomorrow. I have no intention of making a long visit."

Lizzy looked at her sister and Kitty nodded in assent.

"Come in and see her then," Lizzy said invitingly.

He walked over, his limp was barely noticeable now, and stood beside Kitty who still held the child.

Lizzy decided that the intended conversation had been successful and smiled happily.

"She has grown," Richard commented.

"You saw her last barely over a week ago," Lizzy protested.

"My statement still stands."

"I think she is very tiny," said Kitty.

"That is also true," he said. "Now I have contradicted myself and you are free to laugh at me."

"I would never laugh at you," Kitty said with a smile, as Lizzy laughed freely.

"You have a poor opinion of my sense of humor then?"

"No," she said, laughing too despite her best efforts. "I never said I wouldn't laugh at your jokes."

"Oh, well then that's alright," he said, relievedly.

Cathy began to cry, and Richard asked, "May I take her for a minute?"

Kitty gave him the child and he moved to a seat and sat down. Cathy quieted almost instantly, and Kitty sat down beside him, too engrossed with the baby to realize what she did.

"She certainly hasn't forgotten you," Kitty said softly.

Richard nodded but did not answer. Kitty laid a hand on his arm as she bent forward over the child and touched her soft little cheek.

Lizzy watched them as they sat together, with the little bundle in Richard's arms, and happy tears gathered in her eyes. They looked so natural and happy, forgetting themselves in their interest in the child.

Darcy came in with William and put the little boy down to let him crawl to his mother. Lizzy held out her arms and William gave an eager little shriek and made for her on chubby hands and knees, still his preferred method of locomotion although he could pull himself up easily now and even take a wobbly step or two.

Kitty stood up quickly at the new entrance and Richard looked up. But Darcy didn't seem surprised or displeased. He gave them a smile and nod and settled down beside Lizzy on the other couch.

After another five minutes Richard handed Cathy back to Kitty and departed, promising to see them at Lord Grenville's ball tomorrow evening at the latest.

* * *

The next morning, Jane and Lizzy were sitting together in the little corner room in Darcy house.

"I have something to tell you Lizzy."

Elizabeth looked up to see her sister's face, glowing with happiness.

"Tell me Jane. Do not keep me in such suspense."

"Well… I am finally to be a mother Lizzy."

Lizzy threw her arms around her sister's neck in the exuberance of her emotions.

"When? How long have you known? Who else knows?"

Jane laughed at the bevy of questions. "In the late spring, May probably. I have been sure for about three weeks now, but I wanted to tell you in person and there has been no other time that seemed appropriate. Charles knows of course, and I have written to Papa, who will prepare Mama for my next letter. We have made no general announcement yet. Perhaps soon now that you are all here."

Lizzy took her sister's hands and held them close. "I am so, so happy for you Jane."

"Will you help me Lizzy. I feel quite nervous sometimes."

"Oh, but you do everything flawlessly. I am sure I shall be learning from you how to handle in a graceful and calm fashion what I stumbled and cried my way through. You certainly helped me in exactly the right way at William's birth without ever seeing it done before."

"So, you won't help me?" Jane asked with a smile and a lift of the eyebrows.

"Did I say that? Why of course I shall help you as best I can."

Lizzy returned to her seat after one more quick hug.

She almost opened her mouth to share her own hopes with Jane. But it was not time yet. Fitzwilliam didn't even know yet, she was not quite sure, and there was time enough after the celebration over Jane's news.

* * *

A/N: If I was naming chapters this one would be called Babies, Babies and More Babies. But who can get tired of babies?

Thanks again for all the awesome support. Please R&R and have a great day just because I said so. :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: January 1816**

The room was packed. Lizzy began to feel faint as she followed Jane through the crowded space. Behind her were Georgiana and Kitty, both gazing about rather timidly.

"Ah, Mrs. Darcy," said a familiar, supercilious voice.

"Miss Bingley. How nice to see you again," Lizzy returned as cheerfully as she could, given that she felt quite dizzy. Caroline looked just as she had nearly three years before. Her face had lost none of its irregular beauty, and at the same time none of its sourness.

"Are Mr. Darcy and Georgiana here?"

"Georgiana is here. Mr. Darcy will be joining us in a half hour or so. He had a business appointment and shall come straight here afterwards."

"Ah, dear Georgiana!" cried Miss Bingley in affected tones, spying the golden-haired girl behind Elizabeth. "How perfectly ravishing to see you again!"

 _What can she hope to gain by Georgiana's friendship now that Fitzwilliam and Charles are both married?_ thought Lizzy in disgust as she made her way to a chair against the wall and sat down. _I suppose being intimate with Miss Darcy puts you in a good social light, but you would think she would fear the competition rather than need the help_.

"And Miss Kitty Bennet," continued Caroline sneeringly. "How lovely that you can be here for the season. I don't suppose you have much hope of catching a husband right away, with your little fortune you know, although the Miss Bennets do seem to excel at that sport."

Kitty opened her mouth in angry astonishment, when a cough at her elbow made her turn and see Richard standing beside her.

"I have claimed my cousin for the first dance. Would you dance the second with me Miss Kitty?"

She gave him a bright smile and, remembering herself in time, resisted throwing a triumphant glance at Caroline. "I would be delighted Colonel Fitzwilliam."

He bowed to her and then to Caroline and walked away.

Caroline stared after him before walking away towards Georgiana, who was standing shyly against the wall. "Dear Georgiana. I so long for some pleasant female society. Men are such bores in general. And the others are so very forward. You must be very careful dear."

Georgiana shrank back still farther against the wall and looked about nervously.

Lizzy saw her and, all sickness leaving her in her desire to assist her dear little sister, walked quickly over to the two ladies.

"Excuse us, Miss Bingley. I see that the first dance will soon be starting, and Colonel Fitzwilliam is waiting. Georgiana really must go at once."

"Oh yes, of course," said Caroline, looking around desperately for a partner to nab, no one having yet asked her for the first dance. "Don't let me keep you dear."

Georgiana hurried eagerly after Elizabeth, grateful to her sister for having extracted her from a conversation she knew not how to end.

"Whatever she said to you, pay it no mind. Just enjoy yourself for this dance and after it is over your brother should be here, and woe betide the man or woman who upsets you then."

Georgiana smiled relievedly, and Elizabeth left her with Richard who bowed dramatically and led her away, already laughing.

Jane and Elizabeth would not dance the first, and Charles offered himself to Kitty, who accepted with a smile.

Richard gave her a secret mock frown as she joined the others in the line and she had to stifle a giggle.

As the dance ended, Elizabeth saw her husband's tall form coming towards her through the crowd. He was forced to stop and shake hands with various gentlemen and Elizabeth watched with amusement as several ladies sent admiring glances after him. He reached her at last and lifted both her hands and kissed them. The ladies looked disappointed and Lizzy almost laughed. She realized that this was her first time in London since her marriage and many people had not known her connections.

Now, a great many ladies and several gentlemen came up and asked to be introduced. Darcy did the honors with a slightly darkened countenance, as if daring any of the ladies to criticize or any of the gentlemen to admire Lizzy behind her back.

When they had a moment's peace Lizzy whispered, "I had no idea you knew so many of the members of the ton."

"I must confess that I was often just guessing. I don't remember half of them," he replied in the same quiet voice.

She laughed. "You must have had time to observe them all at previous gatherings since I can't imagine you danced much."

"You know I don't hate dancing, just being sought after by every partner. Now that there is less danger of that I may dance as much as four dances."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him and he grinned.

"Will you take the second with me? This is the second is it not?" he asked.

"I think I will," she said, smiling.

"Mr. Darcy!"

Lizzy stiffened. _Why couldn't she leave well enough alone?_

Darcy turned around. "Miss Bingley," He bowed to her but did not offer his hand.

"I declare it has been far too long," she said with what was meant to be an engaging smile. "And us such old acquaintances too."

"Indeed, I am sure you must have had plenty of diversion to make up for our loss," he said, a little coldly.

"Yes, but London is so dull and hot in the summer. I quite long to see Derbyshire again."

Lizzy was still angry with her for whatever she had said to make Georgiana look so frightened and she would make no reply although Darcy looked at her for help.

"Will you not be coming up with Mr. and Mrs. Bingley next summer?" he asked hesitantly.

"Oh, I suppose so. But I quite long to see Pemberley again."

Lizzy couldn't believe the lady's nerve.

"I am sure a visit will be arranged during your stay," Darcy said. "Now if you will excuse us, the next dance is beginning."

He led Elizabeth away. She, in her turn, steadfastly refused to look at Caroline.

"You handled that very nicely," Elizabeth told her husband as they began the stately dance.

"I only hope I did not just condemn Bingley and Jane to a summer with her."

There was a pause as the dance separated them. When she drew near him again Lizzy said, "She would never really come. You know how she hates the country."

"She has certainly said so often enough," he said, a little absentmindedly.

Darcy was not thinking of Caroline Bingley, except perhaps as part of a scene which he remembered so clearly that, as he looked around the ballroom became Netherfield park, and the dance, his first dance with Elizabeth.

"What are you thinking of?" she asked, observing his thoughtful look.

"Of how your eyes sparkle in the light from the chandeliers."

"But you were not looking at me a moment ago."

"I was, but I was looking at Elizabeth Bennet before she agreed to marry me, not Elizabeth Darcy."

His hand grasped hers and she smiled up at him. "I much prefer Elizabeth Darcy to Elizabeth Bennet."

"I much prefer you being Elizabeth Darcy."

Down the row of dancers, Kitty and Richard were dancing together.

"I hope you will not mind if I only claim you for two dances. I am afraid my leg is still not up to dancing the whole evening."

"Do you need to sit down?" Kitty asked concernedly.

"I would not miss this for the world."

She smiled. "Well, it would hardly be proper to dance more than two dances with you anyway."

"Speaking of propriety, I received a reply this morning to the letter I sent your father. He has given his permission to my request, and places you completely under Darcy's supervision."

Kitty smiled a little shyly. "That is wonderful news Sir."

"Richard, please."

"Richard," with another smile.

* * *

"Georgiana seems to be quite popular," commented Jane as she took the seat next to Elizabeth. The evening was drawing to a close and Georgiana had danced every dance. One of the dances succeeding her first with Richard had been with Fitzwilliam, and one with Charles, but the rest had all been with new acquaintances.

"I am very proud of her. I only hope they appreciate her for her lovely personality and not just her fortune," replied Lizzy, looking at the girl a little anxiously.

Georgina's latest partner handed her back to her group.

"Are you not tired Georgiana?" asked Darcy.

"Only a little. There are only two more dances," she said, the flush on her cheeks indicating her excitement.

Her next partner, a studious looking, middle son of an earl came up and offered her his arm.

Darcy swept him with a coldly evaluating look and the youth stepped back a pace as the icy stare chilled him to the bone. But Georgiana's light touch on his arm seemed to warm him a little. He stood a little straighter, and Darcy let her go with a faint nod.

"Really Darcy," said Charles. "She'll never get a husband if you look like you are going to challenge every one of them to a duel if they so much as speak to her."

"She doesn't need a husband yet, or ever for that matter."

Lizzy laid a hand on his arm. "I think she will know when the time is right. She has behaved with perfect propriety tonight. She knows your boundaries and will abide by them. You needn't scowl so."

"She knows I only do it because I love her Lizzy."

"Yes, but she may resent your interference someday."

He frowned and said slowly. "Lizzy, think of all the fortune hunters out there."

"And think of the few good men who will love her for who she is and who your scowl has frightened away."

"If they are so easily frightened they are not worth the trouble."

Lizzy smiled, remembering her father's words of a similar nature and let it be.

Richard watched Kitty as she danced a lively scotch reel with a young naval officer. He felt a jealous twinge as she laughed at one of the man's speeches.

For the first time he realized clearly how Kitty must have felt, thinking he loved another, and promised himself that she need never have a moment's doubt on the matter every again. But he would not prevent her from seeing other people this season, and if she chose someone else… she would be happy and what matter if he was miserable?

The dance ended, and Kitty curtsied and left her partner without a backward look. She caught Richard's eye and gave him a bright smile. He loved her smile, and he felt that he could easily endure any pain as long as it need never fade away.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't let Monday get you down. ;)


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: February 1816**

"How did you like your first ball Georgiana?" asked Lizzy as they were sitting down to breakfast the following morning.

"My feet are very sore today," Georgiana said with a little laugh.

"So are mine," said Kitty. "But come Georgiana, there must have been someone that you liked more than anyone else," she teased.

"I do not think there was," Georgiana said seriously. "Many of them were charming companions and a few of them dull ones, but I found nothing of particular note in any of them. I enjoyed myself very much and that is all."

Lizzy glared at her husband who was smiling triumphantly.

"Not even the gentleman who you danced with twice? What was his name?" asked Kitty mischievously.

"Not even him. I can't remember his name either and if you go on so Kitty I shall have to say something about you and Richard," returned Georgiana, half teasing half in earnest.

Kitty dropped her fork and bent to retrieve it.

Elizabeth looked at Darcy again, but his face was expressionless this time.

"Do not feel you must be hurried into or held back from anything by us Georgiana," she said, turning back to the girl. "You know we will always be very sorry to lose your constant society but that we will willingly," stressing the word ever so slightly for Darcy's benefit, "let you go when you find that one person who steals away your heart."

"Thank you Lizzy," Georgiana said, touching her hand lightly. "I don't want to leave home yet. You may rest assured brother," with a smile at him.

After breakfast, when the two younger ladies had gone to their separate employments, Elizabeth turned to her husband.

"You know that Richard is courting Kitty, do you not?"

"Yes, he showed me a letter from your father last night."

"And… do you approve?" a little hesitantly.

"I do as a matter of fact. Their temperaments suit very well. Richard needs a steadying hand and although Kitty is still very young, I think she can give him that. In any case, he is his own man and can make his own choice without my help."

"Since when was that your approach to your friend's affairs?" she asked teasingly, glad that he did not oppose the match.

"Since you taught me it was dangerous to do otherwise my love."

She tilted her head on one side and looked at him quizzically. "I never knew anyone who could take a correction as well as you. I think most men would have shrugged off my accusations as a woman's notions. What makes you so different?"

"My reaction to criticism depends on who it comes from and what it consists of. Nothing you said of my temperament was not the truth and every word you said was burned into my head and heart, never to be erased; so much did I feel and still feel for you."

She smiled tenderly at him. Then, more briskly, "Well, I must learn to watch my tongue better I suppose, or you may take some ill advice from me someday."

"I do not think that is necessary," taking her hand and holding it to him.

"Why ever not?"

"Because I love you just the way you are."

"That is no way to encourage me in my efforts to improve myself."

"I don't think you need improving," with a smile and a kiss.

* * *

Richard and Kitty were walking together in the conservatory of Darcy house. They preferred staying inside, where they were allowed to be relatively alone, to walking about the streets of London, where the rules of society would require a third person. They had been to see Cathy together and were now strolling about, talking quietly.

"You know I first saw you in the conservatory at Pemberley," Richard said.

"Yes, I remember it well. Your red coat was what first struck me. When I was seventeen nothing was more fascinating to me than a red coat. As I then thought was unfortunate and now am very thankful for, none of the soldiers I met took me seriously."

"I am grateful for that too."

She smiled at his emphatic tone.

"May I ask how old you are now?"

"Nineteen. And you?"

"Thirty-one. Yes, I have been a confirmed bachelor for some time. But soldiers and sailors often take longer to settle down than other men."

"I think you look much younger than that. I am glad you are giving up your commission to devote your time to Rosings. I think I could not bear to see you leave again. When you came home from Waterloo I understood clearly for the first time that there was far more to a soldier's life than marching and smart uniforms. You have risked so much for your country Richard, and although I would stand by you come what may, I cannot help but be glad it will never be asked of me."

"I hoped you would not think it cowardly of me. It was partly for your sake. Being a soldier's wife is very hard sometimes."

"You have proven your courage and your willingness to die for England quite as much as any man could, I think."

He looked at her gratefully and they walked on a little in quiet thought on both sides.

Kitty knew what she wanted to say, but it felt so very forward that she struggled to form the words.

"Richard?"

"Yes."

She spoke in a rush. "I don't want to wait until the end of the season. I wish for nothing more than for you and me and Cathy to be a family as soon as possible."

His surprised look changed to one of ecstatic joy. "Really, Kitty?"

"Yes, really."

He took her hands in his and looked into her blue eyes. "Well then... Catherine Bennet, my darling Kitty, will you marry me?"

"Yes," her lashes sparkling with joyous tears.

He held out his arms and she threw herself into them, laughing while the tears ran down her cheeks. He released her to cup her face in his hands. He looked at her questioningly and she lifted her face unashamedly to meet his lips in a long, loving kiss.

"Can it be true?" he asked. "You are really mine?"

"Heart and soul," she whispered. "Yours."

* * *

The wedding of Richard Fitzwilliam and Catherine Bennet was a simple but lovely affair, in the Longbourn church where her older sisters had been married, and their parents before them.

Mary's face had reddened as she introduced the new minister, Mr. Danber, to her sisters and Kitty had realized that Mary might have finally found her other half in the serious young man before her.

When she told Elizabeth of her suspicions Lizzy had said, "I fear for Mama. The fluttering had and spasms of joy at having all her daughter's married might prove too much for her."

They had laughed together, truly happy that their studious sister had found someone she cared for.

Kitty looked into Richard's eyes and pronounced her vows clearly in her sweet voice. His own vows were spoken in a low, quiet tone, the intensity in his eyes saying what his words could not.

Mr. and Mrs. Bennet were there, Jane and Bingley, Elizabeth and Darcy, Mary, Georgiana, and the friends and neighbors who had come to see the happy couple and admire the wealthy Mrs. Darcy's jewels. They were disappointed, for Lizzy wore none, and her dress was no finer than any of her sister's. This was Kitty's day and Lizzy would not draw attention away from her. Kitty was radiant, and Richard's eyes followed her everywhere she went.

* * *

That night Elizabeth prepared for bed in her old room at Longbourn. She looked out the window at the familiar yet strange view and thought of how many things had happened since last she stood there.

Darcy came in quietly and she went to him and put her arms around his neck. He returned the embrace.

"I was remembering our wedding earlier. I think everyone must, when they attend someone else's," he said.

"I was wondering what made your face so serious. You must regret your choice," she said teasingly.

His answer was not in words.

After a moment he said, "I think they shall be very happy."

"So do I." She paused. "But I think that you shall be happier still when I tell you a secret that I have been keeping for some weeks now."

He looked at her quizzically.

"Fitzwilliam?" Lizzy's voice was tentative. "Sometime next summer, William is going to have a sibling."

His response can be easily guessed. Let it suffice to say that it was well after midnight when Elizabeth and Darcy went to sleep.

* * *

The next day the various groups returned to London, except for Jane and Bingley who were to stay a week at Longbourn. Richard had purchased a modest house in Town, whither he removed with his wife and adopted daughter until spring, when he would fully take over the management of Rosings.

The Darcy and Fitzwilliam families met often and Lizzy saw with satisfaction how naturally Kitty blossomed into her new role of wife and mother.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: May 1816**

"She is perfect Jane, just perfect," whispered Lizzy to her sister as she placed Anna Bingley in her mother's arms.

"I have waited so long for her," Jane whispered, tears of exhaustion and happiness streaming down her face.

"May I come in?" asked Charles' impatient voice from the door.

He was admitted, and Elizabeth went downstairs, leaving the new parents together with their child, the midwife having already left the room.

Darcy was standing by the parlor door waiting for her. She almost fell into his arms and he supported her to a chair.

"Are you alright? I knew you shouldn't have stayed in there the whole time. Is Jane well and the child?"

"Nonsense! I couldn't leave her. Jane is quite well, and Anna is the most perfect baby anyone could wish for. As for me, I am only a little tired."

She laid a hand on her stomach as her baby kicked. It was due in less than three months and she was generally anxious to meet her little one. Now, after having just witnessed Jane's eight hours of labor, she was quite willing to wait a while.

Darcy pulled her closer. "Charles was terrible," he said with a chuckle. "I had to remind him of his request that I shake him if he carried on like I did."

"And did you?" with a slightly alarmed smile.

"No, but I was ready to when the news finally came."

"I think you were a little sympathetic."

"Very," he said emphatically. Then, more quietly, "You don't know how we husbands wish we could help you when you go through such a time."

"I know dearest. And you do help me. Just thinking of you gives me strength."

She put her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. A minute later he looked down and saw that she was asleep. He smiled and brushed a stray curl away from her face.

She woke with a start. "Goodness, I just dozed off, didn't I?"

"Yes, and you are going to bed right now," he said, taking her hand and standing up.

"I suppose I should," she admitted, rising slowly. "You will wake me if Jane needs me?"

"Yes, but I daresay she shall be resting peacefully too."

Quiet soon reigned over Highwood Manor.

* * *

At Rosings Park, the scene was a very different one.

The back of the house was all a bustle with the preparing and unloading of the carriages which were to convey Lady Catherine to London and those which brought Mr. and Mrs. Fitzwilliam from it.

The spring was well advanced, but a succession of bad weather had delayed both the spring planting and travel from London. Even now the sky was clouded over with dark rain clouds and the servants hurried about, trying to get everything under cover before more rain fell.

Lady Catherine received Richard's young wife with a critical look, but no other sign bad grace. Later, when aunt and nephew were alone together, going over the estate's accounts, she spoke her mind on the subject more fully.

"I cannot understand what the young men in my acquaintance find so attractive about the Bennet sisters. Pray tell me there are no more of them unmarried to catch any more of you."

Richard was incensed. "Aunt, if you had half of the perception you are so famous for you would see that the 'Bennet sisters' who are now Mrs. Bingley, Mrs. Darcy, and Mrs. Fitzwilliam respectively are nothing which is not good and lovely."

"And may I remind you that one of them is a Mrs. Wickham."

He paused. "Mr. Wickham was known to the Darcys long before the Bennets ever heard of him. Are they, and myself too, any less connected with him?"

"You dropped the connection."

"As far as we could, and so did the Bennets when his true character was made known to them," he replied with an air of finality. He had no wish to dwell longer on the subject of Wickham, especially with a person to whom perhaps the worst of his actions was still unknown.

"Well, I only hope you won't be disappointed. I hate to think of Anne's child, raised by such a young, inexperienced woman as Catherine Bennet."

"You do recall that you handed her over to me and refused your assistance in raising her on the grounds that I should soon marry. The choice of a wife was left entirely to me."

"I relied on you choosing someone on a social level with yourself. That girl hasn't got a drop of noble blood in her veins. And you the son of an earl."

"That is quite enough!" he said, slamming a fist down on the desk and turning angrily. "Lady Catherine, you have been very generous to me and I will not turn you out of what has been your home on your last day here, but by George neither will I tolerate any more of this kind of talk about my wife."

She gave him no reply besides a slight sniff and soon after left the room.

Richard could not bring himself to go to Kitty until the passing of a full hour had abated his temper somewhat. He did not want her to know that Lady Catherine disapproved so thoroughly of her. She would have a hard-enough time for the next few weeks as it was.

When he did go in search of her he found her standing bewilderedly in the middle of the sitting room.

She turned a face full of woe upon him. "Richard, they want me to decide where everything goes and what to have for dinner too. The Collins are coming, and Lady Catherine is here, and I've never seen to dinner for anyone but you and I yet, and goodness knows I don't know where that chair should go."

He hid his smile under a sympathetic demeanor as he crossed the room and put his arms around her. "Don't distress yourself Kitty. Rosings' cook will know quite well how to manage. Just ask her what she has on hand, engage her in a conversation about it, and she'll do the rest. As for the furniture, nothing need be decided yet. We can take as long as we need to get settled." He stroked her hair gently.

"Thank you," she whispered. She pulled away from him, straightened her shoulders and raised her chin, defiant of chairs and dinners alike.

"That's my girl," he said, giving her shoulders a final reassuring squeeze.

Lady Catherine removed to her London house within a few days. Richard watched her go with mixed feelings. She took the personality of the house with her and left it empty. But he chose to hope and believe that the house would soon have a new character—that of a happy and beloved home.

Mr. Collins was a thorn in his side that was not so easy to do away with. The clergyman came to Rosings the day after Lady Catherine's departure and behaved in such a fawning and obnoxious manner to his new employer that Richard, who was used to the blunt, honest comradery of the army, felt liable to tear his own hair out before the interview was at an end.

Only one thing kept him from requesting the bishop to transfer Mr. Collins that very evening. That thing was his wife's affection for Charlotte Collins. Kitty had always been closer to Maria Lucas than Charlotte, but now she found comfort in the presence of a woman she had known all her life, and whom she was not ashamed to ask advice of. Charlotte seemed to truly value Kitty's confidence and she often brought Henrietta, now nearly two years old, to play in the nursery while Kitty tended to six-month-old Cathy and the two women visited pleasantly.

* * *

When Lizzy arrived home from her stay at Highwood Manor the first thing she did was rush from the carriage through the light smattering of rain, and then hurry upstairs to see her son. She opened the nursery door and saw him standing on chubby legs by the window, clapping his little hands and babbling, "Mama! Mama!" with dependable Rosa, who must have told him she was coming, sitting nearby.

"I'm here William," Lizzy called, stretching out her arms to him.

He turned, saw her and ran for her as fast as he could on his wobbly little legs still calling, "Mama!"

She scooped him up before he could throw himself into her arms and possibly hurt his unborn sibling.

"My baby," she whispered. "I missed you so much."

He was squirming in delight so much that she was forced to put him down again.

"I'll stay with him for the evening Rosa. Thank you."

The trustworthy nurse bobbed her head and left the room to get some much-needed rest, for William was very active now and Mrs. Darcy had not been home to share the burden of watching him every moment.

Fitzwilliam came in and was greeted in much the same way as Elizabeth had been by his son and heir. Elizabeth watched the two curly dark heads, bent over some toy which William insisted on showing his father, and felt very blessed indeed.

Georgiana entered quietly and, after welcoming Elizabeth home with a sisterly hug, sat down beside her. The two talked of Jane's little girl and what domestic events had taken place at Pemberley during the month Elizabeth had been at Highwood Manor, while Darcy tumbled about the floor with his little boy, for the nursery was one place where he could lay aside for a time his troubles and responsibilities as master of Pemberley.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Here is a nice long (for me) chapter to make up for the delay in posting. Thanks again to everyone who has supported this story. You all are the best.

Also, if anyone doesn't know about the "Year Without a Summer" in which this chapter takes place, it might be useful to quickly look it up before reading.

Hope you all like this chapter. More will be posted soon. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 28: June – July 1816**

The weather did not improve as the summer wore on. The rain continued, and six inches of snow fell in June, killing the already struggling spring wheat; the winter wheat having been already mostly destroyed from standing in pools of water for weeks on end. Darcy could not understand it. No one in England could understand it and from his correspondents Darcy learned that not only England was affected.

There was no time for visiting or the usual pleasures of summer. Darcy, Charles and Richard were each working day and night with the farm hands to try to salvage what crops they could and, when the rain or sleet kept everyone inside, puzzling over how to grow anything in the cold, muddy puddles that had replaced the fields. Richard, who, although the elder, had little experience with farming, and Charles Bingley both turned to Darcy for advice when their stewards shook their heads in discouragement.

Lizzy, came to stand beside her husband at the window one night, when he was staring out into the darkness where the patter of rain could still be distinctly heard.

"This reminds me of the weather when William was born," she said, laying a hand on his arm.

"He and his sibling will have something in common right away," he said, with an attempt at a smile, gesturing to her growing figure.

"It may still let up and become a normal July," she said, trying to be optimistic.

He did not answer, only turned from the window and picked up a book on agriculture which he had been reading in his spare moments.

"Is it so very bad? I want to know, and I won't stand for being coddled and deceived," she said, a little sharply.

"Goodness knows I could never get away with that. It's not so bad for us. We have resources to fall back on. The people it will be hard on is the small farmers and the tenants who cannot afford a year without a harvest. Food prices will go up and soon all the poor of England will suffer."

"Can we help them?"

"Not as much as I would like. My tenants would rather starve then beg, most of them. I think we can offer relief if we agree they shall pay it back after the first year with a good harvest."

"Can't you find other work for them?"

"If you have any ideas I would be happy to listen. Draining the fields in an almost futile hope of planting something later is the first thing I have set them to do. It keeps everyone busy and provides work that I can pay them for."

"Why don't we have some of them to work in the conservatory? Surely some vegetables can be grown there as well as flowers. And did not you say the stables needed some work done on them?"

"I was hoping to enlarge them to accommodate more horses. But there is scarcely enough hay and oats right now for the horses we have."

"But there's always next year. Couldn't you give the men the work now and raise or purchase the horses next year?"

"I think I could. There's some risk but it might be worth it," he said, smiling at her for the first time in a fortnight. "You are quite the estate manager Mrs. Darcy."

June in Derbyshire ended with another sleet storm. The thermometer read below freezing. In Hertfordshire and Kent, the news was the same. There was little chance for a harvest this year.

The only bright spot in the month came in Mary's letter, saying that she and Mr. Danber had been married quietly, there being no money this year for a big wedding, which suited both bride and groom just fine. The tone of the letter was a joyful one, if Mary could ever be said to be joyful, and Elizabeth rejoiced in her happiness.

* * *

Kitty sat down beside Richard who had sat down wearily on the sofa and buried his face in his hands.

"Richard, don't fret so. The weather is not your fault," she tried to comfort him.

"I just don't know what to do. I've never had to worry about weather more than in how uncomfortable it makes quarters or if a ship shall be blown off course. I can't stand this feeling of helplessness; of having no control over the situation."

"Did Darcy's suggestions about drainage not help?"

"A little. But they are proving insufficient at Pemberley too."

"Do you wish you had not given up your commission?" Quietly.

"No, for we need the money from its sale. I will not have Rosings go into debt the first year I am responsible for it."

"But you would rather be in the army?" Her voice was sad.

He looked at her sharply. "So that's what's bothering you. Well, one of us at least can have our worries dispelled. Kitty, there is nowhere in the world I would rather be than here with you, knowing I need never leave without you."

He put an arm around her shoulders, and she smiled brightly as she said, "Don't think that I don't worry about the crops too. But I don't mind a little trouble as long as you are not unhappy."

"How could I not be happy, with you to help me? I could be facing this alone if things had gone differently." He laid his forehead against hers and gave her a quick kiss.

"We shall get through this," Kitty said staunchly. "We have a reputation for getting through things together you know."

"I think you are right."

He kissed her again, more slowly and fully. Kitty shivered a little. Richard, for his part, seemed to have temporarily forgotten the rain.

* * *

The first of July came, bringing Elizabeth's confinement and more frost, sleet and rain.

Darcy was in the east fields, digging trenches to drain the water with the rest of the men, for a moderately dry week had reawakened hope that something might yet be done, when the message came that Elizabeth was going into labor.

He pulled himself out of the trench, mounted Ulysses and galloped for home. In the stable yard he handed the horse over to a groom with hurried orders to rub him down thoroughly. Although he wished to, he could not give him extra oats. They were too scarce.

Darcy hurried to his room, knowing that Mrs. Moore would send him right out again if he came in covered with mud. He washed and changed quickly, not bothering with coat or cravat and hurried through the dressing room door into Elizabeth's room.

She seemed calmer than last time, but she still reached out her hand to him and bade him come sit beside her. Mrs. Moore, sat and knitted, saying comfortably that there was no hurry yet. Every now and then Elizabeth's hand would tighten on his arm and her breathing become more ragged. Then it would pass, and all would be quiet again. An hour passed… two. The steward needed to see Darcy in his study and he left, knowing that nothing would happen in his absence.

When he returned he found that Georgiana had joined the those waiting in the bedroom. Before Elizabeth's confinement, Georgiana had asked Lizzy if she might assist this time, since Jane was too busy with her own infant to come, and Lizzy had gratefully accepted her offer.

The day turned to night and the discomfort increased. Around midnight, Elizabeth's water broke but Mrs. Moore thought it was still not time.

Both Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth were exhausted. He had been doing more manual labor for a week than he was used to, and she was suffering from almost continual pain now. Every time Darcy began to nod Elizabeth would clutch his arm as a new bout of pain gripped her and he would force himself awake to encourage her or rub her back.

Georgiana had long since gone to sleep, curled up in a chair in the corner.

Morning broke and Mrs. Moore decided Elizabeth should walk about, hoping it would bring on the birth. She complied, and Darcy supported her gently as they paced the room together. The action soon became too much for her and she was laid back down, tears of pain and fatigue beginning to cloud her eyes.

"Is it not time yet?" Darcy asked Mrs. Moore hopefully.

"Perhaps…" She looked doubtful.

Lizzy cried out suddenly and Georgiana was jerked awake and beside the bed in a moment, suddenly afraid she had slept through the birth and been no help at all.

"I think it _is_ time," said Mrs. Moore. "Hadn't you better leave now Mr. Darcy?"

"No," whispered Lizzy. The midwife bent to catch her words. "I want him here. Please let him stay."

Mrs. Moore pursed up her lips and studied Darcy critically. Finally, she nodded. "Fine. You stay by her head and keep her awake. The danger now is if she faints."

He nodded and did as she asked.

The labor progressed quickly after this, Fitzwilliam encouraging Lizzy, whispering and calling loudly to her by turns.

In another twenty minutes it was all over, and Georgiana proudly laid her newest nephew in his mother's arms.

"He and William will be so close," Elizabeth whispered happily. Then, looking at Darcy, "Can you bring him?"

He nodded and went to the nursery, while Georgiana, Mrs. Moore and Elizabeth's maid Martha spread the fresh sheets and helped the mother change into a fresh nightgown.

When Darcy returned with William he sat down on the bed with the little boy in his arms and showed him his new brother. William was more interested in his mother, who covered him with caresses, knowing he would miss her the next few days, before Georgiana lifted him up and took him back to the nursery.

Darcy kissed Elizabeth's forehead and stroked the baby's little cheek. He felt he needed to sleep for a week and she certainly felt more tired than he did. He closed the door to Elizabeth's room after him and padded down the hallway towards his room in stockinged feet.

As he placed his hand on the doorknob, a vision, a hallucination appeared down the hall and began walking towards him. Elizabeth's father was approaching him. There had been no visit planned. _What was the man doing here?_

He realized how he must look, clad in only his shirt, breaches and stockings, collar unbuttoned, hair rumpled wildly and holding his shoes in one hand.

Mr. Bennet approached his son-in-law, not seeming to take any notice of his appearance, and said, "Good morning Mr. Darcy. I am sorry to disturb you now, but I arrived here two hours ago, thinking I would give Lizzy a surprise. Goodness knows there's nothing to be done with my estate this year, so I thought to myself, what better time to come? In any case, no one was about but a maid who showed me into the parlor and told me Mrs. Darcy was having her baby. I got tired of fretting in there and went in search of the library. Well, I didn't find it, but I did run into you."

Darcy smiled bleakly. "I am sorry you were not better attended to."

Mr. Bennet waved his apology away. "If a household ever had a good excuse you have one now. How is Lizzy?" The concern in his voice was real.

Darcy's smile was more genuine as he said, "She is well, but very tired, and so is our second son."

Mr. Bennet's face lit up. "That is good news Sir. Perhaps I can see her tomorrow afternoon?"

"Certainly. I am sure she would want to see you now if she knew you were here."

"I don't want to disturb her yet and I would appreciate it if you did not mention my presence. I should still like to surprise her."

"Very well," Darcy said. "Now if you will excuse me? I haven't slept in over twenty-four hours." He gave a wry smile.

Mr. Bennet raised his eyebrows and smiled too. "Indeed, I think I had better. Don't bother yourself on my account please. I shall be quite content once I locate the library."

"I would take you there myself sir, but under the circumstances, I think you had better ring that bell," Darcy said, gesturing to it with the shoes in his hand.

"Ah, yes the bell. How sensible of you." Mr. Bennet turned away and Darcy went into his room.

* * *

"Papa!" cried Lizzy in a voice which made Darcy start, so childlike did it sound. She was twenty-three, but he was struck by how very much younger she looked as she lay there, face still very pale, holding out her arms to her father.

Mr. Bennet took her hands in his and bent to kiss her cheek.

"Papa," she said again. "How are you here? It's so good to see you!"

"I travelled post of course. I wanted to surprise you, but received a surprise of my own instead. I did not think you would have had the child yet."

Elizabeth looked a little guilty, remembering that she had waited for some time before writing that she was expecting again, not wishing to have her mother tell the whole neighborhood any sooner than could be helped. She could think of no explanation which would not hurt him, so she said, while earnest tears filled her eyes, "I am so glad you have come."

"So am I child," he said, stroking her hand gently.

Darcy was standing back unobtrusively, while the two shared these first moments. But Elizabeth soon saw him and called to him. He came willingly and drew up a chair beside the bed.

The baby was brought in and Elizabeth presented him to his grandfather.

"He looks like a fine child. Have you found a name yet?" asked Mr. Bennet, after examining the infant.

Lizzy looked at her husband, a silent question in her eyes. He nodded, and she turned back to her father. "If you do not object, we would like to name him Louis, after you."

Mr. Bennet seemed at a loss for words. Lizzy smiled, knowing how rare this was for her father. After a moment he said, with his usual dry humor, "I do not think it is customary to object in such situations. I believe I shall consent."

Darcy smiled a little. He would have liked to name the boy after his own father, but the name George brought too many painful memories. Louis was a fine name for a boy and if Lizzy wanted it, it should be so.

He could see his wife was still very tired and soon suggested a visit to the nursery to see William. Mr. Bennet and he went hither shortly after, leaving the baby with his mother. William came running to his father eagerly and looked shyly out at the strange old gentleman from under his father's legs. However, the little lad soon warmed to Mr. Bennet's advances albeit they were rather awkward, that gentleman having never had much to do with his own daughter's babyhoods.

William did miss his mother, not having been allowed to see her since the brief visit yesterday morning. Darcy had spent a great deal of the morning with him however, and the bond between the two had grown still stronger, from their shared loneliness throughout the day while Elizabeth and the baby were sleeping.

Mr. Bennet now regretted never taking a part in his children's first years, as he watched Darcy and his son together, and resolved the same should not be true of him and his grandchildren.

Over the next few days, Mr. Bennet and William became the best of friends. Darcy was forced to attend to the sufferings of the estate and those of Lambton from the continued bad weather and was often gone all morning and afternoon, returning in the evenings to spend what time with William and Elizabeth and Louis that he could. During this time it was Mr. Bennet who played with the little boy, Nurse Rosa now having Louis to help care for as well.

* * *

Darcy came home one evening to find Mr. Bennet in the library, for he divided his time between it and the nursery.

"I can't thank you enough for spending so much time with William," Darcy said as he poured a glass of sherry for himself and one his father-in-law.

Mr. Bennet waved his words away. "You are the one who is working hard. Your dedication to your estate and its people is something I would aspire to."

Darcy was surprised at the older gentleman's honesty and was at the same time touched. It had been so long since he received praise from a father.

"Thank you Sir," he said quietly.

He sat down, but soon realizing he was too tired for anything but sleep, he bade his companion goodnight and went upstairs. He went into the nursery and looked at his two little boys, both sound asleep, so that he would not risk touching and waking them. Then he went to his own room and prepared for bed. He would normally go into Elizabeth's room for the night, but she had looked so tired and was still so sore that he decided not to disturb her, instead going to his own bed. Despite his exhaustion, sleep evaded him. He lay awake, thinking about the work on the stables and in the fields.

The dressing room door opened, and Elizabeth's voice said quietly, "May I come in Fitzwilliam?"

He started up. "Of course. But you should not be up yet."

"Walking through the dressing room will hardly hurt me." She climbed up beside him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I couldn't sleep without you."

"My intention was to help you sleep, not deprive you of it."

"Well please know that in the future all I require for a good night's rest is your presence."

He smiled into the dark, glad to hear her teasing him again. "I will try and remember that."

She settled down beside him and he put an arm around her. She laid her head against his chest and gave a contented sigh.

Midway through the night it began to rain again, but in the bedrooms at Pemberley, for once, no one heard it.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: August – September 1816**

Lizzy was up and around again soon enough. The birth, longer than her first, had taken more of a toll on her body and she was sore for weeks, but it did not stop her from resuming her duties and doing her part in the relief of the estate.

Georgiana too, threw herself into the work of helping those who were suffering from cold and hunger. She assisted Elizabeth with the makeover of the conservatory into a vegetable garden and helped to organize training sessions at Pemberley for the village girls, where they learned how to do various tasks which would be useful to them in the future and for which they could be paid a small amount and fed a hearty meal.

Some of Georgiana's shyness had worn off during the winter in Town and now still more of it fell away. As she conversed with the villagers and handed out bread to the children who passed on the road, their homes lost, she developed a new sense of gratitude for her life and a desire to share the bounty she had always taken for granted. To be generous, one had to talk to people, to show them that sympathy, rather than pity, was offered. This she did, growing surer of herself through experience and realizing that shyness sometimes had the power to hold one back from offering love and care where love and care were needed. Acknowledging this, she fought her battles bravely and, with the suffering children, who generally viewed her as an angel from heaven, her compassion won the victory over her timidity.

Darcy was proud of her and proud of his wife and boys. They were his sun on days when there was no other.

He himself had done what he could for the crops, oversaw the building of several hothouses where vegetables could be grown after seeing the success of those grown in the conservatory, and begun the work on the enlargement of the stables, with the prospect of adding more horses to it when the time was favorable.

Thus the summer of 1816 passed and autumn came, bringing no change in the weather, but at least normalizing it.

* * *

Darcy and Elizabeth were sitting together over breakfast one morning. Darcy with one elbow leaning on the table and his weary head in his hand, was reading the newspaper.

Lizzy set down her teacup with a louder clink than necessary.

"There is nothing new in that paper Fitzwilliam, and it does make you frown so. Please put it down and eat something," she requested firmly.

Darcy put down the newspaper.

"Thank you," said Elizabeth, smiling at him.

"I am sorry Elizabeth, I fear I have been poor company lately," he said, rubbing at his tired forehead.

"You are fortunate that I would rather have your poor company than anyone else's good company."

"We shall never argue as to my good fortune with regards to a wife. However, surely a little fresh company would not come amiss."

"Perhaps not," she replied demurely.

"Where would you like to go?"

"I was thinking of how we haven't seen Jane and Charles since Anna was born. They haven't even met Louis yet. I should very much like to go and see them."

"Then see them you shall," he said, laying his hand on hers where it rested on the table. "Let us make an outing of it on Thursday. Perhaps we may even surprise them."

"That sounds wonderful."

* * *

Thursday arrived in due course and the one gentleman, two ladies and two babies crowded into one carriage and set of for Highwood Manor.

Louis was a quiet baby and spent the majority of the drive staring placidly at the ceiling, while his more active brother clambered over people's laps to get a better view out of the different windows.

At Highwood Manor house they alighted, but no footman was at the door to receive them.

"Well, we shall certainly succeed in our intended surprise," commented Darcy, looking about curiously.

"I do hope nothing is wrong," Lizzy said worriedly.

The party went up the steps, Lizzy holding William and Georgiana carrying Louis' basket. Darcy knocked loudly. There was a hurry of footsteps and a footman opened the door to reveal a rather nervous looking Jane.

"Lizzy, Darcy, and Georgiana," she greeted them, the alarm seeming to grow in her voice with each name. "This is such a surprise."

"Jane, why are you acting so strangely? Is anything wrong?" Lizzy asked, taking her sister's hands while her companions hung back in puzzled alarm.

Jane had no chance to answer before a voice called from the parlor, "Lizzy! Hello Lizzy!" and Lizzy turned to see Lydia standing in the doorway.

Lizzy could not answer at first. Jane gave her a helpless look. She glanced at her husband who had turned white and stepped closer to his sister. Georgiana looked confused and nervous.

Lizzy realized someone had to take control of the situation. "Lydia," she said with forced gladness, "I had no notion you were coming to visit Jane."

"Neither did I. I thought I was going to Bath with Wickham, but he thought I should come and stay with Jane instead. I would rather go with him, but he insisted this was best. He is leaving alone tomorrow."

"He is still here then," said Lizzy, looking around as if suspecting him to jump out from a dark corner.

"Oh yes."

"Perhaps we had better call another day, seeing that you are already engaged," said Darcy quickly to Jane.

"Oh, don't go. You haven't met my children yet, and I haven't seen Lizzy in so long," Lydia said pathetically. Lizzy wondered that her company would be so dear to her sister, who had never cared for it before.

"I think we really must go," said Darcy. He turned, and came face to face with Wickham and Bingley, just coming through the door.

Wickham jumped back a little, as if he had seen a ghost. Darcy's mouth was set in a thin line.

Elizabeth looked quickly at Georgiana, to see how she stood this sudden appearance. To her astonishment, Georgiana was standing with her head thrown back looking neither to right nor left. She would not meet Wickham's eyes, but she would not complicate matters by any sign of weakness. Darcy glanced at his sister and Lizzy saw a flicker of emotion in his eyes, even though his mouth remained rigid.

Wickham, as usual, was the first to recover. "Darcy," with a slight bow which the other neither returned nor recognized. "Ladies."

They deigned to acknowledge him with slight nods. Lydia moved forwards and took her husband's arm. "Well this is a sight for sore eyes," she said gaily. Wickham shifted uncomfortably. "What a joke that we should all be here together," she continued with a laugh.

None of the other occupants of the room found anything amusing in the situation.

Darcy was thinking. His first concern in this situation was for his sister. She however was showing no hint of weakness. If she could make heroic efforts not to cause any suspicion then the least he could do was play along.

"Bingley," he began, unable to bring himself to address Wickham yet. "I see you have just come in, but we haven't long to stay and I should very much like to see those horses you purchased last month. Will you oblige me?"

"Of course," said Bingley, smiling in relief that there had been no confrontation. "Will you remain here or come with us Wickham?"

He seemed to hesitate.

"I would like to hear your opinion on them Mr. Wickham," Darcy said in a clipped tone.

Lizzy knew he did it for them. He would endure the company of George Wickham that Georgiana and she too, might be spared it.

Wickham bowed slightly and said that he should be delighted to accompany them.

The men left, and the ladies adjourned to the parlor.

The children were brought in shortly after, no other topic of conversation being ventured upon. George Wickham Jr. had inherited, even at two and a half years old, both his father's handsome features and his mother's lively temperament. He jumped about the room, grabbed his mother's handkerchief and threw it out the window and generally made a nuisance of himself.

Thomas and Lucy, Lydia's year-old twins were noisy too, although less obtrusive, and Lizzy could not help but feel a sort of pride in her quiet Louis.

William looked uncertainly at his cousins for a few minutes, not knowing what to make of this bevy of little children, before bravely going up to George and waving at him, a gesture which George responded to by jumping up and down and shouting lustily.

Anna Bingley's little head was covered in short golden curls, which she inherited from both her parents. She seemed to have their joint temperament too, for she sat on her mother's lap and smiled down benevolently on her little cousins.

Georgiana did not say much, but she was very composed and sat, with hands folded in her lap, calmly answering any questions put to her.

Elizabeth realized that Lydia would probably think Georgiana as proud as she still thought Darcy, but to be thought proud was better than to be thought injured.

"I am sorry Lizzy," whispered Jane when Lydia had gone out to summon a maid to fetch her handkerchief from the garden. "But there was nothing I could do to prevent your all seeing them once you were here."

"It is likely for the best. We would have had to see them sometime and I can think of no less awkward way than this."

"They only arrived yesterday evening or I should have perhaps sent word. And Lizzy, I do feel for Lydia, being left behind by her husband."

"Has she shown any unhappiness?"

Here the conversation was brought to an abrupt halt by the re-entrance of Lydia.

Over the next hour Lizzy studied her youngest sister, but if Lydia was unhappy, she hid it well. Her face looked a little thinner, but then, she was older than when Elizabeth had last seen her.

"Aren't my children beautiful?" asked Lydia of her second eldest sister.

"They are all three very handsome children," replied Lizzy truthfully.

"It is so droll that I should have three already and you two and Jane one when I am the youngest and Jane the eldest. But then, I was married first."

Lizzy was not surprised, although still rather disgusted, that Lydia had matured so little. She changed the subject. "How do you like living in Newcastle?"

"Oh, there are diversions enough. One gets tired of the same sights and people however and I do want to go to Bath or London. But it costs too much to take a proper house and Wickham says it is too difficult to take three small children to stay at lodgings. It is such a shame."

"Have you both been in Newcastle since his posting?"

"I have, except for one trip to London early on. Wickham goes out on short trips a great deal with other gentlemen of the regiment."

Lizzy's curiosity being now satisfied, she was glad when Louis finally began to cry, and she must turn her attention to comforting him.

* * *

"Well Darcy. We meet again," commented Wickham, when the two were left to themselves while Charles spoke to the head stableman. "You know I never thought I would actually call you brother, although we were always something like."

"Not always," returned his companion shortly, stooping to examine the legs of a black thoroughbred that reminded him of Ulysses.

"Elizabeth is fond of Pemberley I should think. She always did have a taste for lovely views."

"I did not give you permission to address Mrs. Darcy by her Christian name," Darcy said coldly. "You will please refrain from doing so in future."

"Come come Darcy. She was my sister before she was your wife."

"Only because I made you marry Lydia Bennet when you would otherwise have deserted her. You will perhaps guard your tongue when I remind you that I also purchased your commission and paid your debts," said Darcy in a more heated tone.

"Ah yes, Darcy, now that we are speaking of my commission, my salary is quite too small for a family of four," returned Wickham, to all appearances unruffled.

"I should think it's a little late to think of that."

"For Mrs. Darcy's sake, don't let her sister's family go hungry," in those smooth tones which grated on Darcy's ears.

"You dare ask me for more," he whispered angrily as a stableman passed them.

"Only for a recommendation for a promotion."

"I would rather promote a Frenchman."

"It's not for my sake Darcy. If it was I should not ask it."

Darcy highly doubted this last remark, but Charles was returning.

"I shall consider it," he managed from between clenched teeth.

When the gentlemen returned from the stables, Darcy sat for only a quarter of an hour before suggesting to his wife that their departure be commenced. She quickly agreed and goodbyes were exchanged, some cold and some warm.

"Come and see us soon Jane," whispered Lizzy. "I did not get to talk with you as I would have wished."

"I will Lizzy."

Lizzy could not help but bid Lydia goodbye with feelings of compassion, if not of regret. Wickham bowed respectfully to her as she passed him.

"Mr. Wickham." She nodded to him, coolly enough.

"Mrs. Darcy." There was nothing forward in his tone, as on their previous meetings. The corner of her mouth twitched, and she wondered what Darcy had said to him.

In the carriage Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam both looked hesitantly at Georgiana, not knowing in what state they should find her.

"Please, do not distress yourselves on my account," Georgiana said firmly, seeing their glances. "I assure you that George Wickham is no longer anything to me and any shyness regarding him stems from a shame of ever having thought him worthy of regard. I wish nothing more than for you to forget that he was ever known to me, as I have endeavored to do."

Darcy pressed her hand wordlessly and Elizabeth smiled warmly at her. They were perhaps less composed than their sister and both felt uncomfortable discussing the visit until they were back at Pemberley.

"I am sorry, Fitzwilliam, that you should have been forced to go through that," Lizzy began.

"I have gone through worse," he commented dryly. "It's not your fault Elizabeth."

"My sister did run away with him," she whispered with downcast eyes.

He raised her chin. "Elizabeth you know I would rather be forced to see him every day than lose you. So enough of this nonsense."

"I do feel sorry for Lydia, even though she formed her own fate, and was lucky in a way," she added hastily, not wishing him to think she resented his help in bringing about the Wickham's wedding.

"No one deserves a husband like him."

She sighed. "At least he still keeps up a pretense of being an honorable man."

He nodded. "He asked me to aid him further in his profession. What is your opinion on the matter?"

She paused, considering. Then, "He does not deserve it, but anything that can help him retain his respectability before his family seems to me worthwhile. You once told me that it was all for me, everything you did for Lydia. I must tell you before you assist him that I have not been worthy of your sacrifice. I have been sending money to Lydia on occasion without telling you."

He turned away from her and she feared he was angry. After a moment he said, "If it gave you comfort, I have no objection. I only wish you had not thought you must conceal it from me."

"I should not have. I was ashamed of all you had already done."

She took his arm as she spoke, and he covered her hand with his own, but his brow was still troubled. Soon she understood that it was caused by no anger against her as he said, "When I think of what might have been if either Georgiana or you had not had your eyes been opened in time to his deception."

"There was no fear for me. I was too poor to make him desire me as a wife and I hope too virtuous to give him the chance to think of anything else. And Fitzwilliam, I was very proud of Georgiana today. She seemed quite untouched, even when we arrived home. She is growing up."

Darcy looked at his sister, who was sitting at the pianoforte across the room, engrossed in her music, and Lizzy could see the pain in his eyes as he realized the truth of her words.

"I don't want to lose her Elizabeth."

"And you never will. She adores you Fitzwilliam. Her growing up and leaving to form a more lasting establishment will not decrease her love for you. Has it decreased mine for Jane or my father?"

"No."

They had walked out into the hallway as they spoke, and he moved to stand by a window, something he did when troubled or perplexed.

"I believe," said Lizzy, "it will only bring you still closer, when you can converse together as equals, rather than elder brother and little sister."

"You are right, I am sure, but I cannot help but wish she need not grow up ever."

"You would deprive her of the kind of love I feel for you?"

He looked at her steadily. "Never," as he closed the space between them in a single stride.

* * *

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed this installment. I have decided that the next chapter, chapter 30, is going to be the last chapter in this story. Fate permitting, there will be a sequel at some point. I still have lots of ideas for all the characters.

Thank you for joining me on this ride and see you for the last chapter in a few days. :)


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Spring 1817**

Kitty opened the door to the Rosings' nursery softly. Cathy, her soft hair the same flaming red as Lord Farley's had been, was playing with her favorite doll by the large window overlooking the garden. James Fitzwilliam, Kitty's month-old son was sleeping soundly in his cradle.

How she loved them. It had not been easy, becoming Cathy's mother the moment she was married, and bearing a son of her own when the little girl was only a little over a year old. But looking back on the last year she knew that she would not change a minute of it for all the world.

She felt Richard's arms around her before she saw him.

"You are back early," she whispered, after returning the kiss he placed on the side of her mouth.

"I couldn't stay away from this," he said, gesturing to the babies and smiling lovingly at her.

They sat down together, and Cathy came over and climbed up onto Richard's lap. Kitty had at one time feared that Cathy would not be as dear to Richard and herself as their own children and always took special care to shower affection on the little girl. But she need not have feared. Richard adored Cathy and she adored him. He would jokingly tell Kitty that he would always be forever indebted to Cathy for making her marry him, for she surely would have hesitated longer if she didn't fear for Cathy being brought up by a single man.

James began to fuss and Kitty got up and brought him over to the sofa. The baby quieted when he found himself nestled in his mother's arms. Cathy snuggled down into her father's lap, Kitty leaned her head on Richard's shoulder.

No matter what life presented, they could conquer it, as a family.

* * *

"Will you accompany me on a walk Elizabeth?" Darcy asked as he came upon his wife in one of Pemberley's halls.

"Certainly," she replied willingly. "I am surprised however. Usually that request comes from me."

He smiled but said nothing as he offered her his arm.

The path they took was a roundabout one, which Elizabeth knew eventually circled round and came out behind the house near the stables. The pale green leaves overhead fluttered gently in the March breeze.

"Do you know what today is, Elizabeth?"

"Are you inquiring as to the date or the significance of the date?"

"The significance of the date."

She frowned thoughtfully. "Our anniversary was over two weeks ago. I cannot think of another event of importance."

"It was not of quite such significance as our wedding I will concede. But it is none the less dear to me. Today is the day that, three years ago you saw Pemberley for the first time as Mrs. Darcy."

"And they have been the happiest three years a woman could ask for," she said earnestly, tightening her hold on his arm.

He paused and, looking into her eyes, pulled her close to him and kissed her gently, whispering, "I love you," and hearing her whisper it back.

When they resumed walking again he said, "I was reminded of a promise to teach you how to ride, which I made when you first came. I believe I have yet to make good on that promise."

"If you tried to make excuses for yourself I am sure I would find them reasonable. The little time between my pregnancies and caring for newborns has been taken up with caring for wounded soldiers, attending young ladies at their coming outs in Town, and fighting floods and snow in June."

"Well I do not intend to make any of the excuses you have just mentioned, but rather to make good on my promise now." They rounded a curve in the path as he continued, "And for that purpose I have secured a pony for you to ride until you are more comfortable on a large horse."

Elizabeth had already seen the dappled grey pony being led from the stables and she dropped his arm with a cry of delight as she hurried forwards to stroke the pony's sleek nose.

"Does she have a name?" she asked him when he came up with her a moment later.

"Not yet."

Someone had braided little blue flowers into the pony's thick mane and they caught Elizabeth's eye. "Periwinkle," she said. She turned to stroke the animal's neck. "You shall be called Periwinkle."

Darcy bit back a smile. The name suited the round pony so perfectly and he did not want her to think he ridiculed her choice.

The next half hour was spent in learning how to hold the reins, how to direct the pony and how to ride with a side saddle. Elizabeth had ridden her father's plow horses as a little girl, but only Jane had been taught to ride a saddle horse.

When Darcy was quite sure she knew how to manage, Ulysses was brought out and a horse was chosen for Georgiana, who had arrived in the meantime. Georgiana was a fine horsewoman, but she had no horse of her own yet, having been so little at Pemberley before her brother's marriage. Darcy assured her she should have one of the new horses he was planning to purchase in the summer for her very own.

The workers in the field called greetings and the birds sang their songs with extra joy, or so it seemed to those who heard them. It would not be the best year for farming, but Darcy was determined it would be a good one.

They did not ride far that day, Elizabeth being still unused to the exercise, but it was the first of many rides that spring for Elizabeth came to enjoy accompanying Darcy on his morning survey of the estate.

There were days when shadows threatened the peace and happiness of the Darcy family, there were days when tears would fall. But in all the years that passed by over Pemberley house, there was no day when true love did not abide.

 **The End**

* * *

Thank you all a million times for your overwhelming support of Life At Pemberley. This is the first complete story I have ever written and your sweet reviews were what gave me the courage and perseverance to follow through with it. Love you all! -RegencyGirl17


End file.
